Richtofen and the Ponies or 935 Equestria
by Dr-Lovekill
Summary: A teleporter accident lands Richtofen in a strange new world. Convinced he can use the naive ponies there to build a new Group 935 and continue his bid for godlike power, he finds love in a princess and an uneasy truce with Nazi ponies! Meanwhile, Samantha is driven to hunt down Uncle Eddie with the help of the three remaining heroes. An MPD in Equestria could doom both worlds!
1. Chapter 1: Accident

**CHAPTER 1: Accident**

 **Author's note: _Hello again, everypony. Long time, no see. It's been literally months since the last time I posted a fic. I'm certain that many of my readers were convinced that I was gone for good. Not the case, I was just busy with several projects, including writing most of this story before attempting to post it. To be honest, I had experimented with multiple, different stories, and this one seemed the most promising. I've done a couple of crossovers in the past, and finding fics of this particular pairing of implausible plots lacking in number, I decided to crack my knuckles and make an attempt of my own. That said, I find Doctor Richtofen's part not only easy to write, but fun as well, and I hope you all experience the comedy, tragedy and suspense of this, my newest work. Enjoy, and please review with questions or comments._**

Kino Der Toten, Berlin, Germany, 1963

With a rumbling sound and a storm of electrical arcing, four figures appeared in the large room. Looking around, they took in their surroundings. The chamber they were in was obviously the large foyer of an abandoned theater. Tattered red Nazi banners hung ominously over the piles of debris and broken furniture that littered the room, providing some idea as to the location and purpose of the new location they had been sent. A set of stairs on either side of the lobby led to a balcony above, and between the stairs, a door led to somewhere, more than likely to the theater itself. Already used to arriving in such places, one of the four men spoke.

"What the hell is this, a theater?" An American in the green uniform of a Marine quipped. His name was Tank Dempsey, and if any of this group was ready for a fight, it was the former U.S. Marine Raider. He racked the slide on his Colt M1911 .45 automatic, chambering a round.

"Ja, zis is a theater zhat vas used by Group Nine Sree Five." A German replied dismissively with a bored wave of his gloved hand. This man wore the khaki uniform coat and peaked cap of a Nazi officer, along with black gloves, and the collar insignia of a major general. In truth, he was indeed a Major General in the Wermacht. His name was Doctor Edward Richtofen, a Nazi scientist known both for his brilliance and his sadistic insanity. He examined his own 1911 like a child would do so with a beloved toy. "But vhy are vhe here? Und vhat shurprizes does zhat incouragable little brat have in shtore for us now?" He added, alluding to the ethereal girl who had been tormenting the four for so long now with her little game.

"Do not know, do not care..." A shabbily dressed Russian soldier answered in a thick accent. "I yust need my wodka and enough ammo." Set on completing at least half of his life's goals, Nikolai Belinski pulled a bottle of vodka from his coat and took a long drink. "Daht vorry Ladies..." He added, "Nikolai will send little girl to her room for time out."

"Bah, you still lack in honor!" A distinctly Asian voice declared as a Japanese soldier stepped forward. "Do no underestimatah you enemy, else you may fall to him in your arrogance!" This was Takeo Masaki, former captain in the Imperial army, and arguably the more rational and level-headed of the quartet.

"Whatever." Nikolai shrugged. "I think somebody needs to get the power turned on. This is like third wife's house..."

"Knock it off guys." Dempsey stated. "We need to get ready. Those maggot sacks are gonna be coming any second. Cover the barriers till we can get these doors open, OORAAH!"

"Already got an upgrade." Nikolai said as the Russian used his existing points to grab an Olympia double-barreled shotgun off the wall near a barricaded window. Richtofen sneered at his three fellow soldiers a moment before kneeling to begin work on the connection between the thick cable that led to the receiver they had arrived on.

"I vill need shome time to get zhe teleporter here vorking." Richtofen stated, inspecting the device. He trailed the thick cable with his eyes. It led underneath the strongly-built door between the staircases. That is where the transmitter would be. "Not much, zho..." There was a raspy scream from somewhere. "Oh, und you may vhant to take care of mine minions."

"Useless kraut..." Dempsey mumbled.

"Zhere coooming for you, Dempshey..." The insane doctor cooed mock-creepily. He giggled immaturely. "Zhere coming to get yoouuu."

"Fuck off and die." Dempsey said, unamused. He walked over to a nearby barricade and fired four shots, killing two zombies. Nikolai used his shotgun to kill several zombies upstairs, while Takeo ran between two boarded-up doorways downstairs, killing the ghouls trying to break through, and rebuilding the barriers.

"First wave, we are victorious." Takeo commented calmly, reloading his pistol as Dempsey jogged upstairs to retrieve an M14 from the chalk outline on the wall.

"Like taking wodka from baby..." Nikolai added.

"A baby...viss vodka..." Richtofen queried, looking up. "Vhy vould ein baby have...ugh, nevermind. I am zhe only _sane_ person in zhis room!" This was punctuated by the German shaking his head violently as he tried to expel the voices from inside his mind. "SHUT UP, VERDAMMNT YOU! I VILL NO LISTEN TO YOUR LIES! LALALALALAAA!" It worked for the time being, and he returned to his work. "Aaaannnd...ja. I am done here. Somebody open zhe doors so vhe can get zhe power on now."

"You know the game as well as I do, Richtofen!" Dempsey exploded. The marine shook his rifle toward the German scientist. "We'd be able to get more points to open the damned doors if you would fuckin' _help_ once in a while!" Just then, the sound of boards being ripped from a barricade sounded upstairs, and the American simply stood there, staring expectantly at the doctor. Richtofen rolled his green eyes. He walked to the chalk outline of the olympia.

"Ja...ja...I knooow...I have to do _everysing_ around here." With that, he grudgingly stomped up the stairs and began killing zombies. Soon, the four reluctant allies had enough kill points to start opening doors. Dempsey opened the first, and the group piled through into a smaller room. Not wanting to waste time in tight quarters where they could be easily overrun, Nikolai, running at the head of the small group opened the next door. They found themselves at the top of a flight of stairs overlooking another large room. As they made their way down the staircase into what was once the theater's bar, Richtofen spied the chalk outline of one of his favorite weapons on the wall. He reached out to the outline, an MP-40 machine pistol appearing in his hands. He let out a high-pitched maniacal laugh before turning to execute half a dozen zombies that had pursued the team into the room.

"Zhe blood! Zhe beautiful blood!" He screamed madly.

They had to battle the next round of zombies and a pack of hell hounds in the room before Takeo could open the next door that stood in their way. They fought their way through another wave easily, and pushed forward, toward their objective. With one more door between them and the power switch and teleporter, Richtofen finally (and reluctantly) spent some of his horded points to get through. Now in the theater itself, with the throw of a large knife-switch, they were at last able to get the power restored to the building. As the generator hummed to life, so did the teleporter siting atop the stage like the proverbial elephant in the room. They fanned out across the large, ruined auditorium, all noticing the glowing box atop the small table near a pile of broken chairs. That would have to wait. The next wave was coming.

Dempsey found the M-16 outline, and bought himself the rifle, followed in suit by Takeo. Now with better guns, the four zombie-killers went on a rampage throughout the stage and seating area. Dempsey and the Japanese officer teamed up to take on all comers. The doctor worked on the teleporter, attempting to get the device functional again. Nikolai mostly swore in Russian, guzzled vodka and stabbed zombies in the head. Their strange tactics prevailed, and within a couple minutes, all that was left was a single crawler dragging itself pitifully around the room, reaching out for whoever walked past. They all knew the game by now; leave one alive and the new round can't begin...and you can take a break.

With the most recent wave of the undead all but beaten, the four now turned their attention back to the crate sitting in the theater room. The mystery box. Another part of the game they were forced to play, and one of the only better rules. It enticed them to gamble with the "points" Samantha had given them for their kills, to wager 950 valuable points for a chance at getting a superior weapon. With the zombies getting faster and more plentiful with each new attack, needless to say the four were game for trying their luck with the box of weaponry. Richtofen walked toward the box, wanting to be the first to try his luck and get something a little more powerful than his beloved MP-40. A certain marine had other ideas though.

"Outta the way Doc, America first." Dempsey growled, shoving the mad scientist aside with a shoulder. He flipped open the box with the toe of his boot and gave a grin as an ever-changing assortment of guns and other weapons flashed before him, a music box melody playing 'Brahm's Lullaby' as fate decided his weapon. The box finally stopped on a large-caliber magazine-fed rifle, much to Tank Dempsey's delight. "FAL...for the win, Oorah!" The marine exclaimed, pleased with the new weapon.

"I hope it gives me wodka." Nikolai mumbled as he staggered up and threw open the lid of the mystery box. The selection of weapons cycled before him, stopping on an RPK. "Is not wodka, but _almost_ as good." He said, taking the LMG and jogging off.

"Give zhe doctor a nice new toy..." Richtofen spoke to the box, slinging his MP-40 across his back. He smiled and rubbed his hands together as if he was about to test his skill as he regarded the box with the glowing question marks. He opened the lid, and the ever-changing pantheon of weapons scrolled before him like symbols on a slot machine. When the cycle stopped, the German let out a squeal of glee as he grabbed the small red ray gun from the box. He tested it out on the last crawling zombie in the room before returning to his work on the teleporter.

Takeo stepped up, last in line, and without saying a word, he opened the lid and waited patiently as the weapons flashed before him. They slowed, finally stopping on the one thing none of them wanted to see: a teddy bear. Samantha's giggling resounded through the room as the box began to shake.

"Bye bye..." The demonic little girl's voice said as the mystery box lifted into the air and vanished, leaving an angry Takeo standing in the room holding a pretty much useless M16.

"Little bear has brought me great dishonor." The Japanese soldier stated. He grunted and went to buy more ammo for his rifle. An ungodly screech broke the relative silence of the room.

"We got another wave comin' in!" Dempsey shouted.

"I get the lobby!' Nikolai called.

"I will go with you. We work together for once." Takeo said to the Russian. The two ran through the short hall into the lobby they had arrived in as the American and the German prepared to defend the area around the all-to-important teleporter. Soon, the horde came, screaming and growling as they broke through barricades and rushed through doors from other rooms in the large building. Dempsey ducked and dodged the zombies, getting them to trail him until he could make a short stand and destroy several at a time, hooting and hollering as he mowed them down, a Pied Piper of death in a crewcut.

The doctor was more of a pragmatist during the onslaught. Focused on getting the machine working, the mad doctor had little time or patience for anything but his work. He simply picked off a few zombies that got close, turned a couple screws on the device, shot a few more ghouls, then calmly pushed some buttons on the console, seemingly disinterested in or detached from the horror around him. Finally, when it looked like he was about to be mobbed, he sighed irritably at the interruption. The doctor slowly stood, and stoically led a small herd of the dead away from the teleporter where he ended them with a hand grenade, then returned to working on calibrating the bell-shaped experiment.

"Zhere." He said out loud. He hopped off of the stage and shot a crawling, legless zombie in the head with his raygun. "Bad zhombie! Anyvhay...All finished."

"Good! Now help me deal with these freakbags!" Dempsey answered, firing his FAL.

"I'll tell you vhat, you shtay here und keep zhem busy. I am going to use zhe teleporter now." Richtofen ordered. The German ran up the steps onto the stage, blasting a zombie with his raygun to make room for his escape as he jogged toward the humming bell-shaped contraption.

"Wait for the rest of us you fucking Kraut bastard!" Dempsey bellowed from in front of the stage. He fired his FAL into a group of approaching zombies, downing all four of them with well-placed double-taps to the head. "Those hell houds'll be coming any minute!" The German was unfazed, and continued to walk casually toward the teleporter. Dempsey could hear the sounds of Nikolai and Takeo's automatic weapons from the next room as they battled a horde of their own. More zombies came at the Marine, angering him even further. "Richtofen you rat, I'm surrounded!" He looked back to see the Nazi scientist standing inside the teleporter.

"Oh joy! I mean...Vell, zhat's tooo baaad for yoouuuuu..." Richtofen remarked mockingly. He pressed a button on the wall of the large device. "Daht vorry, Dempshey, I'll be back vonce I pack-a-punch mein ray gun!" As he spoke, Nikolai Belinski ran into the room, pursued by a large group of the undead.

"Ohhh sheet, dees fooking tings are...AH FUCK, CRAWLER!" The Russian exclaimed, spotting a crawling zombie directly in front of him. He fired his RPK, two of the rounds striking the large cable leading to the teleporter, sending sparks arcing from the power supply. The high-tech machine now emitted a staccato crackling sound and began to glow blue.

"Nikolaaiii!" Richtofen screamed. "Vhat zhe Hell did you dooooooooooo?!" Smoke filled the teleporter, and in a flash, the German had disappeared. Nikolai turned and emptied his weapon into the mass of approaching ghouls as Dempsey proceeded to run around the stage, trailing his zombies like the pied piper, stopping briefly to take headshots until he had downed all of them. A few moments later, with the zombies finally killed, the two men stopped to gaze curiously at the teleporter, which was emitting a few tendrils of smoke, an occasional popping noise, and a smell like burning band-aids.

"Oops." Nikolai said sheepishly, earning a punch to the arm from the American soldier. "It was accident, comrade."

"And that's why I didn't break your face." Dempsey answered.

"So sorry..." Takeo stated, entering from the next room. "I had ran low of _honor_. Needed to buy rifle from mystery boxu." The Japanese Imperial army captain noticed his two fellow super-soldiers staring at the teleporter on the stage. "Did I ah...missa something? Where is the doctor?" Nikolai pulled out his trademark bottle of vodka and took a long drink as Dempsey motioned toward the machine.

"No...fucking clue..." Tank Dempsey replied stoically. "In my professional opinion, I'd say he's dead."

"What do we do now?" Nikolai asked.

"Fetch me their soouuullls!" A voice growled from seemingly everywhere at once. Dempsey dumped the depleted magazine from his rifle, and popped a fresh one into the mag well, seating it with a slap.

"We kill us some maggot sacks!" The marine raider answered confidently. "OORAH!"

 _ **Author's note: Yes, I will be writing the character's dialogue, especially Richtofen's phonetically...that is to say that it is just too fun to butcher the english language by writing the way the crazy german speaks. Sho expect zhis kind of writing all sroo zhe shtory. I hope zhat you have no difficulties in reading in zhe Deutch accent, mein lieblings! Oh, und do not forget to send me many wonderbar reviews, ja? Ahem...I will try to have the next chapter up soon, especially if anyone out there actually likes it. So until the next installment, auf wiedersehen!**_


	2. Chapter 2: A New Map

**CHAPTER 2: A New Map**

 _ **Hello all. Back again with chapter 2. I wanted to at least get Richtofen into Equestria before I took a short break. I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. And if you must know, I suck at COD: Zombies. Badly. I like the storyline and the characters though, and hopefully that makes up for my lack of gaming skill. I've always said that I'm so terrible at FPS games because I'm so good with firearms in real life. The skills don't transfer readily, and if were standing in Kino right now, armed with an RPK and a raygun, I would at LEAST get to round 10. heheheh. Anyway, enjoy the story, and please review. I own nothing but a vivid imagination.**_

"Ah, mein head..." Doctor Richtofen groaned, sitting up in a clearing in a dimly lit forest. Used to the series of dark rooms he'd been fighting in for the past month, he squinted as he shielded his eyes from the sunlight and looked up through the trees overhead. The air was clean, without the rancid, putrid smell of zombies or the metallic odor of blood. Oddly, he felt a little nostalgic, and missed the latter. The German scientist stood up and adjusted his hat as he looked around at his wooded surroundings in genuine curiosity. There were no zombies here. No blood. No destruction. In fact, this place looked pristine, as if the horrors of Samantha's dark game had not touched this place. That meant that he was somehow free of the constraints of the game, and the implications of this immediately struck him.

"Vait...no zhombies..." The doctor said out loud. "Did I beat zhe game? How?! But zen...aww...zere iz no Nikolai...no Takeo...und..." He paused. "No Dempshey...eh..." He took a few steps and shrugged. "I hate you sho much, Dempshey..." he muttered angrily. The confused doctor worked his way through the forest for some time, until he finally came to a small dirt path. He looked both ways and his lips curled up into a small smile. "Ooo, a trail to follow. How wonderbar zat someone puts it here for me." He stepped out onto the path, straightened his uniform, and began walking. He hadn't traveled very far when he heard a voice. Not the shrieks and moans of the living dead or the equally brainless pseudo-language of his teammates, but what sounded like normal human speech. He stopped and cocked his head, listening for the sounds again.

Doctor Richtofen soon heard a female voice up ahead, and cautiously grew closer. The only human contact he'd had for the past two months were the three Super-soldiers that he had created and then unleashed to help him fight the zombie hordes that insolent child persistently threw at him. As much as they had aided him, the amoral doctor did not consider any of them as a friend or even as good company. Well... maybe the Russian; Richtofen did not harbor any specific ill will toward him. But obviously, whatever new place the teleporter had sent him to had some sort of intelligent life, maybe humans but hopefully at least the inhabitants may not be zombies, Nazis, Nazi zombies, deranged children in ethereal states, Dempsey or anything else he despised that had defined his life recently.

"Hello...?" the voice called, now closer. "I coulda sworn ah heard somepony out here." Richtofen prepared to meet the newcomer, mainly by slinging the MP-40 he carried more securely over his back to provide the mysterious stranger a sense of security. At the same time though, he tucked his ray gun into the front of his belt, where he was sure he could draw it quickly and atomize anything that stood before him. Now sensing the young woman he heard was just ahead around a bend in the road, Richtofen painted on as much charm as someone like Richtofen can muster, and strode confidently toward the owner of the voice, only to stop dead in his tracks.

"Ahh!" a yellow-orange horse with a blonde colored mane and tail screamed when she saw the doctor. Her outburst made Richtofen jump back a bit as he or no other human being that ever lived had ever heard a horse scream. Especially a horse that stood stomach high to a grown man, had three red apples on each flank and wore one of those stupid "cowboy" hats that Americans always wore in their movies. His shock only lasted a few seconds and was soon replaced with curiosity and an almost child-like wonder at having found himself in a place with a colorful horse that could talk. He knew he wasn't crazy or hearing things. Mainly because he knew that he _was_ insane, and that he _did_ hear things, but this was all new, and couldn't possibly be caused by a simple little thing like madness. It almost made him want to burst out laughing.

"Ya'll better not be some monster outta the Everfree forest come to steal mah apples, you...whatever you are..." The pony stated, assuming a defensive stance.

"Monster? Me?" Richtofen answered innocently, his tone and demeanor almost reminding the small equine of a certain draconequis she knew.

"Alright, what are ya then?" The pony with the country-western drawl asked in a confrontational voice.

"Heehee..." Richtofen giggled creepily. Was this another planet or dimension? Was it some strange new world he had been sent to? A world of little talking horses? Or was this more of Samantha's doing? Oh well, nothing was trying to eat his face, so he concluded that he'd may as well go along with it. "My...You can shpeak." He said. It was more of an observation than a question.

"Well heck yeah I can talk pardner..." The yellow-orange horse answered, giving the strange creature a curious expression. "An' ahm guessin' you can too."

"Jaaaa...of course I can shpeak, little pony. I am intelligent!"

"Um...okay, but you still never told me exactly what the hay you are."

"I'm a man of course, you shilly." Richtofen answered. "Und vhere are mein manners? My name is _Doctor_ Edvard Richtofen." He grinned, looking very psychotic in doing so, and held out his right hand in a friendly gesture. Suddenly noticing the blood on his glove, he pulled his hand back and wiped it on his dark blue pants. "Oh, sorry, let me just get some of zhat off zhere..." He held his hand out again. Reluctantly, the pony placed a hoof in his hand and shook it cordially.

"Ahm Applejack." She stated. "I have to admit that I was a... _little_ weirded out when I first ran across ya, but ya'll seem alright...I guess...and you're a doctor, you said?"

"Oh ja. I am a very vell known shientist vhere I am from. By zee vhay, vhere exactly am I, frau Applejack?"

"Oh, you're lost?" Applejack asked, walking along the path with Richtofen close behind, observing, watching, listening and absorbing. His sociopathic mind was already devising stories and plots based off of what he already knew.

"Ehhhh, shomesing like zhat, mein liebling, heeheehee." Richtofen replied. "I have come from...very faaar avay, ja." He explained. "Und I have..." More implications struck him. "I apparently have left behind everyvone and everysing I knew, and come here to zis place."

"Oh..."Applejack mused. "Ya had to move away?"

"Ja, shomesing like zhat." He said quickly. "No mattah, I did not like zhe place vhere I vas very much. But now I find meinself in...in...vas is the name of zis place now, mein frauline?"

"Um...Equestria, Doctor."

"Eeequeeesstriaaaa, jaaa..." Richtofen cooed, tasting the name of the land as he repeated it.

Applejack listened to his story, and suddenly felt more at ease. He may not be as scary as she'd thought. He seemed more confused than anything. Something about this strange creature had seemed a little offputting and even a bit creepy when she'd first met him. But now, she was beginning to see that, not unlike Zecora, this...man thing was just another sentient specie from a land with its own customs and language. Perhaps that is why she'd been a little mistrustful. When the zebra had moved to town, Applejack had been the first to point hooves and jump to wild theories. She wasn't about to make the same mistake twice, no matter how strange this newcomer seemed. Besides, he had said that he was doctor back where he'd come from. Applejack knew a couple of doctors personally, and they were some of the kindest and most helpful ponies she knew. There was no way a doctor could be a bad guy, was there?

"Well hey pardner, don't fret none." Applejack said, more friendly now, "We could always use more friendly faces 'round these parts. You're on the outskirts of Ponyville, and you can consider me your welcome wagon." Richtofen grinned.

"Danke, Frau Applejack." He said, wringing his hands slightly. "But tell me, little poni girl, is everyvone here in zis land ponies too?"

"A course." Applejack replied matter-of-factly.

"I seeeee..." Richtofen mused. "Gut...zat is very gut."

"Come again?" The farm pony queried.

"Nutsing my dear...just vhere I am from, zhere are only men like me...vell, not exactly like me. Most of them are not as shmart as I am." He thought for a moment. "Und qvite a few are so _utterly_ shtupid! Like zat Dempshey!" Now, despite being very interested in this new creature that she had discovered and trying hard to keep up with his almost one-sided conversation, the cowpony was becoming quite confused.

"Uhhh...what's a Dempshey?" She asked.

"Ack...zat dempshey...he vas a shtupid American. Aw, such language he used, he has such ze big mouth und he vas sooo barbaric, much like all ze uzer Americans, ja...und he shmelled so _nauseous_."

"He sounds really...awful." Applejack commented. "What about your family, Doctor?"

"I have no family anymore, und zhat is qvite okay vis me. You see, my mother is really zhe only vun who ever loved me, und I sink zhat vas because she felt obligated."

"Wha...that's dang-right horrible, doctor!" Applejack exclaimed. "Family should be the foremost important thing in yer life!" She sighed. "I guess some ponies just have rotten folks, eh?" Richtofen shrugged. "Well friends are yer _second_ family. That's what Granny Smith always says at least. You have a lot of friends there, pardner?"

"Friends?" The doctor repeated. His right eye twitched a little. "Hmm. I shuppose you can say zhat I had a couple of men who vhere almost friends...I mean, vhe did shpend a lot of time togezer, und vhe vorked togezer for zhe common good und ate togezer und _bled_ togezer, oh more zhan vonce or tvice. Zat is like ein friend, nein?"

"Yeah, that's it." Applejack said encouragingly, trying to get this Richtofen creature to open up a little. "What were they like?"

"Oh! Zhere vas Nikolai...he vas okay. He alvays did his job und vhas very brave...und he drank sho much vodka zat I vhanted to be ze vhun to perform his _autopsy_ vhen he died...just to see vhat his _liver_ looked like. Oh zhe cirrhosis!" At hearing the last part, Applejack cringed. Nopony ever talked about wanting to cut open their dead friends, and it was somewhat unsettling that Doctor Richtofen sounded alarmingly ecstatic about the act. "Und zhere vhas Takeo. He vhas qviet und very loyal, possibly zhe most loyal out of zhe entire little group vhe had. Und he vhas probably zhe second shmartest. You know, after _me._ " He continued. "Und besides, he had zhe shword. Zhat is alvays a good sing you see, mein little pony. If vhe did not have zhe max ammo, his blade did not need zhe relooaaading!" He said the last word in a creepy giggling voice.

By now, they had arrived on the outskirts of Ponyville, and though Applejack was trying to be friendly and to be a gracious host to the newcomer, she felt that it would take a while to get used to the strange doctor. Maybe if she had a long time to do so...in small doses, she could acclimate to his odd behavior. She was at least certain now that he reminded her very much of Discord, and she would go about handling her time with him the same way she did with the god of chaos: be nice, but let somepony else deal with him whenever possible.

"Alright Doctor, this is Ponyville. Purty nice little town, dontcha think?" Applejack proclaimed. Doctor Richtofen stepped forward, a few feet in front of the helpful horse, and gazed upon the picturesque little village.

"Ja ja...it looks pretty, alright, but just let me ask of you...does zhis place have zhombies?"

"Zombies?" Was the reply. "Heck no...why would you have to ask that?"

"Just a casual qvestion, mein deary. Vhat kind of government do you have?" He asked.

"You don't know?"

"If I knew, I vould not be asking now, vould I, mein freund?" Richtofen stated, slightly annoyed.

"Well, Equestria is ruled by Princess Celestia and her sister, Princess Luna."

"Ahhhh...is a dual monarchy! Like Andorra vhis their two princes! Vunderbar!" Richtofen said. "Like zhe song: Vun two, princes kneel before you, zat's vhat I shay now." He sang happily. Then his face became grave and serious just as quickly as he'd suddenly had a bout of Pinkie-like glee. "Ahem. Und since I do not know vhen I vill be going home, if ever...vhere can I shtay until I get onto mein feet, Frau Applejack?"

"Not a problem, Doc. I'm takin you to a friend of mine. Her name is Twilight Sparkle, and she's sure to be able to figure out what you can do until you get your own place. And if anypony here knows about um...men, it'll be her."

"Ooo, Vunderbar! I cannot vait to meet Zhis Tvilight Shparkle! Oh...anozer little sing, mein liebling...does zhis place have a lab I can visit? I am a schientist you know, und perhaps I can um...assist vith the furthering of knowledge here, ja?"

"Why sure, sugarcube." Applejack smiled, happy that the doctor was beginning to sound helpful instead of creepy. "Twilight's got a lab...with all the glass doo-hickeys and science thingamabobs. Ah'm sure she'd love to have another brainiac around to help her." Richtofen's right eye twitched at Applejack's naming of labware. He was beginning to suspect that this horse was as dull and idiotic as Dempsey. Of course she was. She sounded so _American_...

"Zaht...zaht sounds gut..." Richtofen said, masking his disgust. "Very vell. Take me to meet zhis _Tvilight Shparkle_."

 _ **Richtofen...in Equestria...with a raygun. Anyone get a bad feeling about all of this? I will try to have chapter three up as soon as possible. Until then, thanks for reading. -Drake**_


	3. Chapter 3: Die Einhorn Und Das Doktor

**CHAPTER 3: Die Einhorn Und Das Doktor**

 _ **As promised, I'm back with chapter 3. In this installment, as the title suggests, we get to see some interaction between Twilight and the doctor. I got it in mind to use Twilight as the character who gets involved with Richtofen's dealings chiefly due to the infamous series. Seeing Twilight depicted in that work as a mad german scientist of Mengele proportions made me think a bit of Richtofen. Later, when I hatched the idea for this story, it all sort of came together...in a twisted, sinister sort of way. I hope you're enjoying the story so far. As always, please review.**_

"And here we are, pardner." Applejack stated, standing at a door set into a huge blue crystal oak tree. "Twilight's house."

"She lives in a tree?" Richtofen asked incredulously. "A tree made of..." He tapped a gloved finger against the side of the atypical abode. "...crystal?"

"Yeah, well, it's also the town library and the castle of friendship." The doctor felt his right eye twitch. As she knocked on the tall wooden door, Richtofen let his eyes wander up to where there were windows and even a balcony on the strange dwelling.

"Hey Applejack." A voice greeted cheerfully. Richtofen looked down to see another horse, this one much different from Applejack.

"Hey Twi. Where's Spike? He usually answers the door for you." The farm pony asked.

"Oh he's in Canterlot picking up some books for me, so I..." She gave Richtofen a curious glance. "Who's your friend?" She raised an eyebrow. "And...I don't mean to be rude...but _what_ is he?"

"Hmph..." The doctor grunted almost silently. His eyes stayed locked onto this new pony. At least Applejack looked almost normal. This new pony was different to say the least. She was a light purple color with an indigo mane streaked with blue and purple. Her eyes matched her coat color, _also_ being a shade of purple. Aside from the too much purple, the most noteworthy thing the doctor noted was the set of wings folded at her sides, and the horn that protruded from her forehead. He'd read about einhorns...unicorns in mythology texts, but to see one in person was an experience that made him feel giddy.

"I found this here feller lost out by the south orchard." Applejack explained. "He's sorta new 'round these parts. Since he's not from around here, I figured you'd be able to set him up until..."

"I can shpeak, ja?" Richtofen mumbled, annoyed that the two kept talking about him while he stood there. The two ponies stared at him, and he cleared his throat. The doctor bowed slightly to the light purple alicorn. "Mein name is Doctor Edvard Richtofen. I have come from very far avay, mein frau."

"Oh! Pleased to meet you, Doctor Edward Richtofen." Twilight said cordially. "I am Princess Twilight Sparkle."

"Prinzessin? Hahahaaa! Sehr gut! It is mine honor to meet you, mine princess!" Richtofen bowed again, more formally.

"Oh, that's not necessary." Twilight waved. "I may be a princess, but I'm still a normal pony like everypony else."

"Welp, I'll leave you two to get acquainted. Unless you need me, I got a bunch a' barrels of apples that won't turn into apple butter on their own." The farm pony sighed. She was glad to be free of the strange and confusing creature, but felt a little worried about him being alone with her friend.

"Okay Applejack. I'll see you later." Twilight said. "Still on for a picnic tomorrow?"

"You betcha I am." Applejack smiled. "See ya'll later." With that, the yellow cowpony turned and trotted off, leaving the mad doctor and the alicorn.

"Oh...sorry, where are my manners? I'm happy to meet you, doctor." Twilight said in a friendly tone, shaking Richtofen's hand with a hoof, something he was still not entirely comfortable with. She stood aside and gestured into the tree-house. "Come on in." Twilight offered amiably. She led Richtofen into the giant tree, and immediately into a kitchen. "You like tea?"

"Hum? Oh ja...I shupose..." He answered, still taking in the fact that this little purple horse, who was apparently a learned citizen here and royalty, lived in a tree.

"I'll put some on. You can have a seat at the table." She said. Doctor Richtofen slowly approached the round wooden table and pulled out a chair. He leaned his MP-40 against the table beside him as he sat down. He took off his schirmmutzen, setting the tan peaked hat on the table, and ran a gloved hand across his graying brown hair. He clasped his gloved hands together, intertwining his fingers as he stared at the wood grain, thinking about his situation and how he could use this to his advantage. Perhaps if he could have access to scientific equipment, he could...

"So, where are you from?" The alicorn asked, placing the teapot on her stovetop.

"I do not vish to discuss zhat." Richtofen answered sharply.

"Ooookaaayyyy..." Twilight mused. "Well can you tell me what you are? I mean...you know, your specie and the classification of your race?" The doctor looked up to see her grinning. He gave a sinister smirk of his own. A scientific question is one he was actually willing to answer.

"I am a human. Genus Homo, Species Sapien. Vhe are commonly und simply referred to as _men_."

"Human..." Twilight repeated curiously. "Huh...I could swear I've heard that word somewhere before. I'll have to look it up."

"Mein gott, kind. You mean to shay zhere are no ozer humans here?" Richtofen exclaimed.

"None I've ever heard of, and I've researched all sentient lifeforms in our world." She answered. "That's why I want to know where you came from."

"Nein." He shot back. "I vill tell you of zhis shometime, but not now."

"Fair enough." Twilight said. "Are all humans like you?" Richtofen stared at her silently a few moments.

"Zhat is not a precise question." He grumbled.

"Oh...I mean, hmm..." She thought for a moment. "Do all human look and act like you?"

"Nein." He replied. "Shome are tall, shome short. Vee have zhe men und zhe _females_ viss zhere strange bodies, und zhere are many, many shtupid und uneducated humans und a valuable few shmart vuns like me."

"Kind of like how we have earth ponies, pegasi and unicorns?" Twilight asked. "Minor differences?"

"Ja, but shometimes zhe differences are not zhat minor." He sighed. "From vhat I have observed, zhe Americans are shtupid and curse a lot. Zhe Russians drink alcohol like vater. Zhe Japanese are very dull. Zhe mexicans...vell, I knew only vun Mexican, und his _shpleen_ fell out sho I don't know much about zhem." Twilight gave a slightly disgusted face. "Vhy do you ask me zhees sings?"

"I want to know more about you." Twilight answered innocently. "So... _your_ race...which is..." She trailed off.

"Deutsche."

"Deutsche...are the smart ones?" She asked. Richtofen nodded. The teapot whistled and she went to retrieve it.

"What are you a doctor of?" Twilight asked, sitting a cup of tea in front of Doctor Richtofen with her magic. He paused a moment, watching the ethereal purple glow gently place the teacup before him. He mentally absorbed what had just happened without saying a word or betraying any emotion or intrigue. He pulled off his leather gloves and sat them on the table before gently taking the cup of tea in his right hand. With his left, he gave a slight wave.

"Vell...I have ein doctorate in medicine...und ein in physics." He took a sip of the tea. "I alsho have various degrees und training in various ozer fields. Ooo, zhis is gut tea, like mein mutter used to make."

"Thank you, doctor." Twilight smiled. "Now...what were you saying about the other fields of knowledge you've studied?" He took another small sip of the tea and furrowed his eyebrows. His eyes narrowed toward Twilight suspiciously.

"Vhy is it you vhant to know all of zhis, mein dear einhorn?" He pressed in a low voice. His expression and the tone of his voice was a little frightening, and Twilight winced a bit.

"I...I didn't mean to insult you or anything." She said, looking into his bright blue eyes. "It's just...well..."

"Vell?" Richtofen repeated, only a little more demanding.

"Ugh...you're a new creature, Doctor Richtofen. To my knowledge, nopony has ever seen anything like you. I'm...I'm curious, intellectually, you know? And I want to...I guess..." She seemed embarrassed, but Richtofen grinned and let out a cackle that startled the alicorn.

"Awwww! You vhanted to shtudy me und observe to learn more of zhis _amazing_ new lifeform in your environment!" Richtofen stated giddily. "You even gave shome sought as to how mine _organs_ function and zhere placement, nein?" He leaned over the small kitchen table, closer to Twilight, a gleam in his eyes. "Und I bet you harbor a secret, guilty _desire_ to keep me all to yourself sho you may examine me, hm?"

"I...I..." Twilight stammered, blushing. She looked down at the table. "I'm sorry, Doctor! I'm just so..."

"Curious?" Richtoren purred, taking Twilight's chin lightly in his fingers and drawing her head up so that their eyes met. "Do not apologize for shientific curiousity, mein liebling. It means you are brilliant." Her face lit up a little, and she gave a tiny smile. "Ja...und furzermore, your brilliance is less tempered by annoying sings such as _propriety_ und so-called _civilized behavior_. You vhant to answer questions, und zhat is important to yooouuu, is it not?"

"Well...yes, but."

"No butts." Richtofen ordered. He grinned. "To be honest, I vonder about you too, sho don't feel guilty. I wish to know how you function, of your circulatory system, and how zhe little pony girls came to be." He shrugged. "Vhe are shientists, Tvilight Shparkle. It is vhat vhe do." Twilight smiled warmly.

"Thank you, Doctor." She sighed, then took a drink of her own tea. They were silent a moment. "So...we were talking about..."

"Vhat else I shtudy? Mine excelsior accomplishments? Ah, merely electrical engineering, chemistry, rocketry, biology und of course I had zhe general shience und advanced mathematics in mein oberschule."

"Wow! That's pretty amazing." The princess of friendship gushed happily. "You're one of the smartest ponies...well _creatures_ I've ever met!"

"Ja! I know!" Richtofen agreed unabashedly. He was receiving praise from another sentient specie and couldn't help himself. "I have done many amazhing sings zhat even you could not possibly conceive of. I vas zhe top schientist in Nazi Germany!" As soon as he had said it, the Nazi scientist clammed up. His eyes grew wide for a moment, and he quickly cleared his throat and drained the teacup.

"Is that where you're from?" Twilight asked simply.

"I do not vish to discuss zhis subject." Richtofen stated coldly. Twilight gave a sad look.

"You...something bad happened, didn't it?" She asked, her voice full of compassion that stung Richtofen for some unknown reason. He grimaced then sighed loudly.

"Ja, ja...shomesing bad happened, I had to leave, it vhas beyond my control, und I vill never return." He stated in a bored tone. "Now, I vhas told zhat zhis Tvilight Shparkle vhas a voman of shience. I vish to get to vork at vonce viss your blessing und your laboratory. If you allow me board, I vill earn mine keep like a good guest, und be out of your pretty little purple hair as soon as I can. Do vhe have zhe understanding?"

"Mmmmm..." Twilight thought, rubbing her chin, much to Doctor Richtofen's annoyance. These horses were irritating and juvenile. At least the voices were gone. "I tell you what. I'll make a deal with you."

"A...deal?" Richtofen growled. "Und vhat manner of game do you vish to play?"

"No game." Twilight answered. "I have no problem with letting you use my laboratory or my library." She thought for a moment. "Actually, it'll be kinda nice having somepony else around who's into science and learning. I love the girls..." She sighed with a smile, "but they're not exactly what you would call bookworms..."

"Ja, I already figure zhis out from Frau Applejack." Richtofen added, making Twilight giggle. He was still suspicious. Deeply suspicious, and leaned forward, over the table. "Und vhat are your...conditions?"

"I just want the same thing that you do, Doctor Richtofen." Twilight smiled smugly. "To learn more. So you can ask a question about me or ponies, and then I'll ask a question about you or humans. Question for question. We can both take notes. That way, we're both being honest with each other, and we can both learn more about each others' species."

"Und I can use your laboratory und library?"

"Yep!" She chirped happily.

"Shcientific qvestions about matter und energy and physical phenomena in zhis world do not count as qvestions. Zhey are for mine orientation here, und mine own shtudies only and have no bearing on personal matters. Acceptable?"

"Acceptable." She answered, still smiling. He hated this arrangement. He hated it with a passion. He almost wanted to strangle Twilight and use her facilities anyway. Then, his rational side argued that he should play along. It was at least a way to gather information about this strange world he'd been thrown into.

"Zhe results of this... _interrogation_ vhill be kept secret. No ozer ponies will be given information about me zhat I do not vant zhem to know."

"I won't tell anypony anything personal." Twilight agreed "Um...Of course I'll have to let the princesses know what kind of creature you are, and a little about you. They'll probably want to meet with you to make sure you're not dangerous, but I already know that. And they'll want to get a little personal stuff like your name, specie, age, occupation, stuff like that so they can make you a citizen of Equestria."

"I see. It does not bozer me to meet viss zhe princesses. Zhey are probably easier to shpeak to zen zhat verdammt fool _Hitler_." Twilight cocked her head questioningly. "He vhas zhe leader vhere I came from, and a vorthless fool." He paused. "Zhat counts as a question." He stated grimly.

"Sorry. I don't have my notebook with me." Twilight said with a grin.

"Gottverdammt." He muttered, making the alicorn giggle. "You love torturing me sho, don't you little poni?"

"Ohhh...I don't think it's torture." Twilight said. "I think you're really smart and kinda fun. And I can't wait to start learning more about you. I'm sure your race is really fascinating."

"You have no idea..." Richtofen whispered. "Ugh...very well. We have zhe deal."

 _ **So ends chapter 3...and it looks like Twilight and Richtofen are hitting it off...somewhat. I know you probably want to see where this is going, so Chapter 4 will be up soon. Please send me your reviews, everypony. See you next chapter! -Drake**_


	4. Chapter 4: Questions

**CHAPTER 4: QUESTIONS**

 _ **Hello again, everypony. I'm back with chapter 4 as promised. Now that the crazy kraut we all know and love is safely with the librarian princess we all know and love, things just HAVE to work out well, right? Well, if not, it'll make for a memorable read. So enjoy and please review, loyal readers.**_

"You comfortable, Doctor?" Twilight asked. Richtofen settled deeper into the plush armchair in Twilight's huge library room. He for the tenth time scanned the walls of the large chamber, each one made of solid crystal shelves, ten feet high, holding thousands of volumes.

"Ja...I am very content in zhese surroundings." The doctor replied.

"Good. Now if I ask you anything, and it's too painful or too deeply personal, just tell me, okay?"

"It does not matter." Doctor Richtofen whispered, massaging his right temple with two fingers. Twilight's face grew worried.

"Of course it matters. Why in Equestria wouldn't it?" She demanded.

"Vhe are schientists, Frau Tvilight." Richtofen answered stoically. "It is our sacred duty to learn...to pry knowledge from zhe vorld around us, violently if vhe have to, regardless of vhezer or not our... _subjects_ are in compliance viss our vishes, nein?" He noticed Twilight shaking her head 'no', and looking somewhat saddened. The voices were no longer speaking to him, and it felt odd, like a strange moment of clarity after a long drunkenness. "Come, mein leibling...sink about it, ja? Someone vonce vanted to learn zhe secrets of der Schmetterling...zhe little butterfly." He leaned toward Twilight, and she felt almost repulsed, a fluttering of fear in her heart. It was a feeling of anxiety, as if she were about to hear terrible news or learn something awful. She couldn't resist though. She was mesmerized by this strange genius creature. This odd, eccentric but highly intelligent scientist from some mysterious place, with his dark presence and captivating eyes that now seemed to bore into her soul.

"I..." Twilight squeaked, sounding helpless.

"Und somevone vent and caught zhe butterfly. Zhey shtudied it und kept it in a cage, vatching its every little...move. Zhey took its freedom, Tvilight. Zhey tore it from it's vorld, zhen ripped off its pretty little vings...just to she how zhey worked."

"No!" Twilight whimpered. "Doctor...that's...that's awful!"

"Is zhat not vhat science is...or ends up being in zhe end?"

"NO! I mean..." Twilight stammered, trying not to cry. The more she thought about what he had said, the more sense it made, and the more it troubled her beyond the idea of just killing an innocent butterfly. She finally looked back to the human, who sat there, one leg crossed over the other, engrossed in twiddling his thumbs. She noticed he had a sour look on his face. He looked up now too.

"Vhat?" He whispered in a sigh. Twilight finally got it.

"You are not my butterfly, Doctor Richtofen." She stated. He narrowed his eyes, confused. "And I am not yours either." They were silent a moment, then the human spoke.

"You may begin." He said, leaning back in the chair. Twilight slowly opened her notebook and pulled out a small pencil, which to Richtofen's surprise, she held in her hoof.

"Your full name." Twilight stated.

"Doctor Edvard Richtofen." He watched as she wrote this down. "zhat's E-D-W-A-R-D...R-I-C-H-T-O-F-E-N."

"Thanks. And...homo sapien or...human...sometimes called man..." She muttered to herself as she scribbled down notes. He pulled out his own small notebook and opened it to an unused page. He thought for a moment, how to get the most information out of a single question. Then he grinned diabolically.

"Can you sum up zhe biological und anatomical makeup of your specie?" He asked. Twilight gave him a deadpan stare. "Vhat, it's ein qvestion." He grinned. Twilight groaned.

"You win this one, Eddie." She sighed. "Alright. We're quadrapedal mammals...obviously...warm-blooded, with four-chambered hearts and a complex circulatory system. We're mostly herbivorous in diet...but we can and do eat milk and egg products. Usually no meat, though some... _adventurous_ ponies have a strange and revolting habit of eating fish like the griffons." He paused at this last bit, then shrugged and continued writing. "We have complicated hemispheric brains with a brainstem that controls breathing and bodily functions."

"Ja...ja..." Richtofen muttered, writing down all of this. "Like zhe frontal lobe, cerebellum, etcetera..."

"Yep...aaaand I guess you can tell that we're highly intelligent and can use tools...that's about it."

"Hmph." The doctor protested. "Very vell. Vhat is your next qvestion?" The purple alicorn thought for a moment.

"What is that strange...thing you have with you?" She motioned toward the MP-40 leaned up beside his chair. "Since you got here, you've carried it with you everywhere. Is it some sort of musical instrument or scientific device?"

"Gottverdammt..." Richtofen grumbled. "Alright...it is a firearm. Do you know vhat zhis is?" She shook her head. "Do you have veapons here...in zhis land, and of vhat type?"

"Yeah. We have swords, knives, bows and crossbows." Twilight answered.

"Gunpowder...er...I mean to shay...explosive black powder?"

"Yeah, we use it in fireworks and stuff."

"Alright..." He took the gun into his lap and ejected the magazine. He pulled a single round loose and handed it to Twilight. "Take zhis, but be careful. It is no toy, mein kind. Vhat you hold zhere in your pretty little hoof is called a schuss...a round or bullet. It is a metal shylinder filled viss a small charge of black powder. On zhe back is a small primer, and at zhe front is zhe bullet or projectile. Vhen I pull zhe trigger of mine MP-40, by mechanical action, ein pin shtrikes zhe primer, creating a shmall explosion. Zhis ignites zhe powder, und zhe resulting expansion of gases propels zhe bullet from zhe barrel at shpeeds of up to 380 meters per second, und zhe weapon can fire 500 rounds per minute..." Twilight wasn't writing any of this down. She was slowly turning the round over in her hoof, glancing occasionally at Richtofen's firearm.

"Five...hundred of these...a minute?" She asked, trying to comprehend such destructive power. "Why...why would you need such a weapon?"

"Nein. It is my turn to ask nooowww." Richtofen stated. "Vhen you serven me zhe tea...you did sho viss some sort of _power_...shome elemental energy...vhat vas zhat?"

"You mean my magic?" Twilight asked. "What about it?"

"Magic? Vhat do you mean...magic? Explain zhis to me..." The scientist leaned forward, his eyes wide, almost frantic. Twilight was confused. Why did he not know about magic? Things were beginning to come together, theories that she'd had were proving true. She shrugged.

"Well, all ponies are born with magic. The pegasi use it to help them fly and walk on clouds. The earth ponies like Applejack can harness the magic to use brute strength when needed. And the unicorns..."

"Ah yes...let me guess..." Richtofen interrupted. "Zhe most powerful of all, nein?"

"Well...I guess...but it's only because of our horns. They allow us to channel magic through a single point..."

"A nexus of concentrated energy, much like a laser..." Richtofen added.

"Um...I don't know what a laser is...but yeah, it's a concentration of magic, and it lets unicorns perform spells like I did with the teapot. Or this..." With that, her horn began to glow, and to Richtofen's surprise, Twilight disappeared from the chair she was sitting in. He was now totally flustered.

"Um...Frau Tvilight? Tvilight Shparkle...vhere did you go?!" He called.

"I'm right here!" Twilight said cheerfully from behind the doctor's chair. He let out a girlish scream and stood straight up from the chair.

"OH FICH MICH!" He shrieked, spinning around to see the purple alicorn giggling. "Vas...oh verdammt, VIE?! HOW?!"

"Um...heheh...it was _just_ a simple teleportation spell." Richtofen immediately calmed down at that single word.

"Did you shay...teleportation?" He asked in a low voice, his head slowly moving from side to side like a snake examining a bird.

"Yeah, why?" Twilight asked curiously.

"No reason..." The doctor cooed suspiciously. "Hm. I shuppose it to be your turn..."

"I want you teach me to use that...the MP-40. Will you?" Twilight asked in a serious tone.

"Vha...Vhat? Vhy?!" He half-exclaimed.

"I've...never seen that kind of power. Outside of magic, I mean." Twilight answered. "I want to...see what it can do. That's a question, isn't it?"

"I...I guess I could teach you how to use mine waffe..." Richtofen said in a low voice. He looked at the floor a moment and tapped the toes of his boots on the wood. "It is dangerous."

"So is magic." The alicorn stated. "And I mastered that. I want to learn, doctor."

"Is..like teaching kleines Mädchen...um...little girl to shoot first gun." He exhaled sharply through his nose. "Oh very vell. I shall teach you to use mine MP-40." At that, the lavender pony grinned warmly. "Do not get too joyful, einhorn. It is mine turn."

"Shoot."

"Do you know of zhe sings called... _elements_?"

"You mean like the Elements of Harmony?" Twilight returned immediately.

"No, I mean like...Elements of Harmony? Nein...nevermind. I meant like zhe Elements of Nature..."

"Ohhhhh. You mean like earth, water, fire and air?" Twilight replied.

"Nein, nein, nein...oh, mine gott..." Richtofen slapped his forehead, causing his hat to fall into his lap. "Zhis is like shpeaking to a little girl who is alsho alchemist..."

"I know alchemy!" Twilight chirped. This got a blank stare from Doctor Richtofen.

"Vhy does zhat no surprise me?" He groaned. "No, Frau Tvilight...vhat I shpeak of...und I hope zhat your kind has advanced enough to understand... _elements_. Oxygen, und carbon...und radon. Zhese are elements. You know of zhis?"

"Well yeah, sure." Twilight said. "We call them natural substances though, not elements. We know that everything is made up of those substances, or combinations of them. What was it you wanted to know?"

"Oh...vell...do you ponies have zhe _radioactive_ elements?" Richtofen asked.

"We know there is uranium and radium, but we tryyyyy to stay away from it when we find it." Twilight answered, thinking. "It's really dangerous, and only scientist unicorns using strong barrier spells have been able to get close enough to really study it at all." She cocked her head. "Is that what you worked with in your...where you're from? Radioactive substances?"

"Yes, zhat vhas part of mine research." Richtofen nodded. "Und can I assume zhat you unicorns are capable of manipulating zhe little atoms...making new vones from old vones und changing elements?"

"Transmutation? It's been done, but..."

"Gut! Sehr gut!" Richtofen announced. "I vould like very much to make an element viss zhe atomic number of 115! Vill you help me do zhis, mein freund?!" His green eyes sparkled like a foal in a candy store.

"I...I can try...I mean I'll do whatever I can to help you..." Twilight replied.

"Oh Danke! Shank you, Tvilight!" He continued exitedly, his voice becoming more high pitched. "You just do not undershtand...if I can find a source for Divinium, It vill be amazhing for me...und for you, I vould sink. Viss 115, I can continue mine vork _here_! Oh wonderbar!"

"I would be happy to help you continue your work!" The princess said with a smile. "It sounds really exciting! Maybe a little dangerous, but still exciting."

"Nonsense, liebling..." Richtofen stated dismissively. "I vill not let any harm come to you if you are helping me." He leaned back in the chair, his eyes on the ceiling. "Vhat is your next question?"

"You're from somewhere else, aren't you?" Twilight asked like she already knew the answer. Richtofen was silent a moment. There was no way she could suspect, was there?"

"Ja, I am from a land far avay." He replied.

"I would most certainly say you are." The alicorn commented, a strange tone in her voice. "A world of men like you, where there are roads made of a hard black stuff, and tall buildings made of rock and glass, right?" Richtofen looked down his nose at Twilight, an eyebrow cocked up. How did she know all of this? "Where there are metal wagons that drive themselves and flameless light...and where there are no dragons or griffons...or ponies like me..."

"How in zhe Hölle do you know of zhis?" Richtofen demanded. His face was turning red, and he felt like he'd been caught up in a great lie. Well, he had technically, but he didn't like it. "You describe mine vorld und...I sought..."

"It was a mirror, wasn't it?" Twilight offered. "That's how you got here, a mirror!"

"Ein mirror? Ein mirror?! Gottverdammt, you have no possibility of even _imagining_ how I got here. You sink you are so shmart, frau Tvilight?! Kuhshisse! Ja, zhis vorld you describe is mine. Is zhis a game you play viss me? Do all of you little ponies viss your little girlish vays know of Earth and men, or are you shome kind of philosopher?!" Twilight was blushing. She could see that Richtofen was becoming very upset, and she hadn't meant to make him mad or hurt his feelings.

"Doctor Richtofen...I..."

"Let me tell you zhat zhe least you know about me, zhe better off ve both are! Vhat do you sink you know?" He grew impatient very quickly. "Vell?"

"You speak with a Germanian accent, but there aren't any humans in Germania." She stated. "I _know_ there is another world outside of this one...maybe more, I don't know. I do know that you can get to that other world, and that's where there are pon...men like you. I've _seen_ them, Richtofen! I've seen them myself! I went through the mirror and I saw your world...or something like it." Before she could say more, Richtofen had exploded off of the chair, and shoved her to the floor. The doctor was atop her, pinning Twilight's forehooves to the floor above her head, his face inches from hers. She gazed into his eyes, seeing the intellectual gleam now replaced with a cold fire, a dark malice.

"You saw mine vorld?" He said in a chilling tone. "Tell me trully, Tvilight...vhen you vere zhere...did you see blood? Did you see death? Vas zhere var? Did you see merciless armies of the undead ripping zhere way through zhe last vestiges of humanity viss zhere rancid, rotten mouths?"

"N...no..." Twilight squeaked. She felt powerless. She knew she could use her magic and shove him off, but something held her back, keeping her frozen in place. Even now, she felt a strange attraction to this man, this doctor who restrained her as he stared at her with murderous eyes. He slowly released her hooves as if he were now trying to be gentle. With a finger of his gloved right hand, he traced the outline of her jaw slowly.

"You...have not seen my vorld." He whispered. "Vhat you saw vas a little girl's dream." He scoffed and stood, turning away from Twilight.

"I..." Twilight tried to speak, her heart racing. "I'm sorry...I..." She felt tears on her cheeks.

"I hate you, Tvilight Shparkle..." Richtofen whispered coldly.

"What?!" her voice came out like a tiny squeak of emotion. "I thought...I thought we were friends."

"I hate you sho much..." He whispered, completely ignoring her. "Get zhe hell avay from me. I vill find mine own vay." With that, he picked up his hat, and placed it on his head neatly. He slung his MP-40 over his shoulder and walked stolidly from the room. Twilight heard the front door open then slam shut, and she burst into tears.

"Oh Celestia..." She finally whimpered. "What did I do?" She sniffed, and raised her head high. "No...I can't let him wander around alone. I have to go find him. I have to be a good friend." Her mood dampened even more. "But he hates me now..." She thought about what had happened. He obviously wanted to forget the world he had come from. It was obvious to Twilight that something really bad had happened to him before he had gotten to Equestria, something he didn't want to talk about. From what he had said to her while he had her pinned to the floor, she gathered that his world had been dark and violent. Deep in her heart, she believed that Edward Richtofen wasn't a bad person. He just needed help, he needed to be shown friendship. She felt bad for him.

An idea suddenly struck Twilight as she remembered something she had downstairs in her basement laboratory, something that she could give him to show that she trusted him, even though he didn't completely trust her. He would love it, she was sure. Maybe it would be enough to make up for her hurting his feelings. She hoped that it would at least be enough to convince him to come back with her, to give her another chance. Twilight just hoped she wasn't too late. Somebody like Richtofen could get into a lot of trouble in Equestria...

 _ **Well that was certainly an intense discussion, especially toward the end, eh? And now an angry Doctor Richtofen is loose in Ponyville, and Poor Twilight is depressed. What will happen next you ask? You'll just have to wait and see. Chapter 5 up soon! -Drake**_


	5. Chapter 5: Butterflies and Blood

**CHAPTER 5: Butterflies and Blood**

 _ **I'm back with chapter 5, and more fun with Richtofen in Equestria. I'm surprised at how many views I've gotten in just the last couple days. I guess the combination of COD Zombies and MLP is a winning team...not to mention fun to write. They fit so badly together that it actually works. And to my reviewer ZeDoctorSaysDie, the storyline may be resolved, but the game isn't over until I rage quit in a cloud of profanity (Which almost happened to me on Transit...I hate you sho much Tranzit...). So here's the latest installment, submitted for your approval, and I hope you enjoy. Please review.**_

"Shtupid Tvilight poni..." Richtofen mumbled to himself as he strode through Ponyville angrily. He barely noticed the strange, sometimes frightened looks he got from the ponies as he walked down the street. He was too engrossed in his seething anger. "Zhis shtupid place viss it's shtupid girly colors und... _shmells_!" He stopped as he caught the scent of what seemed to be pastries and pies. He was hungry and would have liked very much to devour a half dozen streuselkuchen, but was also in the throes of being too pissed off to think about eating. With no particular direction in mind, the Nazi ended up wandering past a small cart where a pale yellow pony with a reddish-colored mane was selling fruits and vegetables. Hunger finally got the best of Richtofen, and he stopped at the cart.

"Um...hi..." The female pony greeted nervously. "C...can I help...you?"

"Don't vorry, little poni..." Richtofen sighed. "I am not here to eat your shkin or zhe like. I am hungry und just vhant to buy a little shomesing for mine journey."

"Oh." The mare said. "Where are you going?"

"Far avay from zhis place." Richtofen answered. "anyvhere ozer zhan here. Agartha vould be nice zhis time of year, nein?"

"Agartha?" She queried. "Ain't that like...at the center of the planet or something?" Richtofen's eye twitched. How did these ponies know all of these things? "Anyway, um...what would you like? MY name's Carrot Top, by the way."

"Not zhat mine money is any good here, but I have..." He pulled a small handful of coins from his pocket. "...ten Reichsmarks...und two gold rings I took from a pair of mine minions who no longer needed zhem, hahaha."

"Well...I dunno about the rich mark things, but I'll trade you some fruit and vegetables for the rings." Carrot Top stated. "Does that sound good?"

"Gold is...not zhat valuable here?" Richtofen asked, confused. "I am not from...around here, und I do not know zhese sings."

"Nah, it's not really worth much. A gold bit would only buy a couple apples." Was the answer. "I'll tell you what, I'll give you a couple oranges, an apple, a couple bananas and a few grapes. Kinda like a fruit basket."

"Vhatever you shay. I am trying to maintain mine dignity, and I am in no position to haggle right now." Richtofen muttered, handing over the two rings. Getting a bag of fruit in return, he immediately ate one of the bananas as he walked. He threw the peel into the street and pulled out a small bunch of grapes as a stallion slipped on the peel and fell. He held the grapes over his face, pulling them one at a time from the stem as he walked, completely oblivious to how comical he looked, as well as to the other ponies in the street, who had to part to allow the strange bipedal creature past.

Richtofen soon came to the outskirts of town. He looked back once more at the little village full of colorful talking horses, whom he now ranked a close third on his personal hate list...after zombies and Dempsey of course. He ate another banana, oddly being reminded of space chimps as he did so, and continued his trek toward the forest that spread out before him. He came around a bend in the road, and stopped to see a yellow pony with a long pink mane and tail, kneeling beside an injured dog on the small lane. She was obviously trying to comfort the animal, which let out a few whines in reply. Richtofen scoffed, and tried to be invisible as he passed by the scene. Unfortunately, it didn't work.

"Um...hello?" The pony called in a shy tone. "I...I need some help...this doggy is hurt really, really badly.

"Ja...zhis I can see." He commented in a bland sort of way.

"Please...can you help me? I...I can't move this poor injured puppy on my own." She asked in a pleading, childlike voice. Richtofen started to walk away, to ignore this pathetic scene, but the doctor in him won out in the end.

"Oh verdammt...here." He said angrily, carefully lifting the dog into his arms. "Vhat has happened to your dog, little poni?"

"Oh...he's not...exactly _my_ dog." The yellow pegasus answered in a meek voice. Richtofen raised an eyebrow. "I just care for all of the animals, you know?"

"Ah, so you are veterinarian." He concluded. The dog let out a low, pained whimper, and Richtofen's experienced senses told him that its breathing was shallow and labored. "Talk is later. Vhere is your practice? It seems vhe must get your little patient zhere quickly."

"Oh, this way." The pink-maned pony answered, leading him down a dirt path. "I'm so terribly sorry. My name is Fluttershy...by the...way..."

"Doctor Edvard Richtofen." He stated simply.

"Oh, you're a doctor? That's so wonderful." Fluttershy said warmly. "Maybe you can help me with him? I mean...if it's not too much trouble that is..."

"I sought you vhere veterinarian. Are you not able to vork on zhe shimple canine?"

"Well...yes...I mean...I don't know. I treat all of the animals around here...but he was hit by some careless pony's cart and...I mean...I'm sure they weren't _meaning_ to be careless...and accidents happen and..."

"Ja...und?" Richtofen interjected as he reached the door of a picturesque cottage that reminded him of some of the paintings of old Bavaria. She opened the door for him, and he stepped inside, ducking under the short doorway.

"It's just that I...I really don't have that much...you know...experience working on really _bad_ injuries like _this_ and...oh my...he looks like he...might..." He saw that she was about to cry and rolled his eyes. What was it about these ponies that made him want to care? It annoyed him.

"Ughhh...I am a trained surgeon, Frau Fluttershy." Richtofen stated. "I have vorked on maaaannny many patients, both dead und alive...zho I much prefer zhe toten. Zhe don't vhine so much. Anyvay, I vill help you if I can."

"Oh thank you, Doctor Edvard Richtofen!" The impossibly cute and girly pony exclaimed in a hushed tone. Richtofen laid the injured dog on a table and watched it kick its back legs a few times.

"Sanks are not in order until zhe procedure is done." He stated gravely. "Und Edvard in mine _first_ name. Please to call me Doctor Richtofen if you vill." He pulled a long leather bundle from an inside pocket of his coat and sat it down, unrolling it on the table to reveal a collection of scalpels, syringes and probes. "I have mine surgical tools, but I need sedative und quickly." He ordered, taking off his coat and rolling up the sleeves of his white shirt. Fluttershy quickly left the room, to return with a small bottle and a syringe of her own. Richtofen watched as Fluttershy adeptly drew a needlefull of amber-colored liquid and dosed the dog with tranquilizers.

"Sehr gut, Frau Fluttershy." He commented. "Can you hold his back legs?" She did as asked, and Richtofen picked up a scalpel and quickly made an incision across the abdomen of the wounded animal. "I suspect zhere may be much internal injury zhat needs to be addressed. I assume you are capable of resetting zhis broken foreleg yourself?"

"Of course." She answered. He glanced up to see that she wasn't acting squeamish at the sight of his surgical work. For such a shy and weak-acting girl, she was proving to be remarkably strong when it came to medical work. He turned his attention back to the dog. The incision finished, he stuck his right hand into the opening, and let his fingertips feel around for damage to any vital organs. The stomach was fine, the liver seemed undamaged, and the spleen...yes the glorious spleen was unhurt. With still more to explore, he stuck his other hand inside the animal as Fluttershy watched.

In his natural element inside a live patient, Richtofen calmly began whistling the Königgrätzer March while his hands worked almost robotically inside the dog. Fluttershy stood next to Richtofen, a worried look on her face. She had never seen a creature like this before, and he seemed a bit strange, even harsh at times, but he was a doctor, and he seemed to be at home performing surgery. She could only trust that he knew what he was doing. She also watched his work, absorbing what he was doing in case she ever had to do this herself. He made it look easy, but then again, he did say that he'd worked on countless patients...

"Ah verdammt..." Richtofen muttered, stopping his work. "Zhis animal has internal hemorrhaging. Abdominal artery I sink...und other minor wounds...ja. I require ein cauterizing gun at vonce!" He pulled a hemostat from his kit and stuck it somewhere inside the dog's body.

"Um...I don't know what that..."

"Fine..." The doctor spat. "Get me fire! Jaaa...nice hot fire, heehee...und shome long metal rod." Fluttershy stood there, not fully understanding why the doctor needed fire and metal. "Do not qvestion me. If you vish to save zhe life of zhis doggy, zhen vee must act quickly! Get me vhat I need! Now!"

"Yes sir." Fluttershy said meekly with a nod, and hurried into her kitchen. Richtofen pulled another hemostat, and clamped the bleeding artery in the dog's abdomen.

"Here." The shy yellow pegasus stated, reaching a lit candle in a holder, and a long iron nail to Richtofen. He motioned to the table beside the dog, and as Fluttershy placed the objects down, Richtofen had the nail in hand, holding the tip over the fire.

"Vee heat zhe nail until red. Zhen we use the heat to sear zhe blood vessel closed. Zhis vill give you zhe time you need to suture zhe blood vessel back to it's proper position."

"Oh...oh I get it now..." Fluttershy said as Richtofen pulled the now glowing nail from the fire, holding it gingerly by the head. "I wouldn't have thought of that."

"If you are to be a medical practitioner, you must never freeze in a calamity, liebling." Richtofen advised. "Und you must be able to sink quickly and creatively...especially vhen dealing viss _live_ subjects, heehee." He held the glowing nail up momentarily. "Hot enough to burn flesh. Beautiful, ja?" with that, he plunged his hands again into the open abdomen of the dog. Fluttershy heard a hiss, followed by the smell of something burning.

"Is he...is he going to be okay?" She squeaked.

"Ja...I sink so...maybe." Doctor Richtofen answered stoically. "Sutures." She handed him a small curved needle connected to a length of thread. "Ja..." He whispered, and dove back into the canine. Fluttershy saw beads of sweat form on his forehead as he concentrated deeply on his work. She took a cloth napkin in hoof, and pulled a chair up to the doctor, who stood so much taller than she. The pegasus climbed onto the chair and wiped the sweat from his brow. Ne nodded gratefully, keeping his eyes on his work.

"Now what are you..."

"I have zhe bleeding stopped, und zhe artery cauterized for zhe time being. I am attempting now to begin stitching zhe inferior mesenteric artery back onto zhe aorta." He explained as he worked. "I vill clear zhe cauterized tissues just before I have it reattached, so as not to impede blood flow, zhen reattach connective tissues zhat vere damaged in zhe accident. Understand?"

"Yes." Fluttershy answered. Richtofen worked for a few more minutes until he was satisfied that the wound was closed and would heal properly. He wiped his tools down with a cloth and placed them back into their pouch.

"Now you must keep zhe dog sedated until such a time as it is healed. I have reattached zhe blood vessels...I vill allow you to close and suture zhe incision under my supervision. Call it your internship, little nurse Fluttershy."

"O...Okay." She said, taking the needle from Richtofen. "Thank you, doctor..."

Twenty minutes later, with the surgery finally over, Richtofen stepped outside the little house to get a breath of fresh air. Not that he minded the smell of blood in the least, but being made for a pony, the cottage was small and cramped, and it made him feel almost claustrophobic. He looked out toward the dark forest nearby, and attempted to gather his thoughts. Twilight Sparkle had played mind games with him, and the doctor was still angry with her for that. Applejack had been a bumpkin and reminded him too much of Dempsey in the way she spoke. The street vendor had been kind to him though, and this Fluttershy was agreeable enough. He grimaced. Okay, she was a bit too shy and she _was_ a woman...but she was a veterinarian, and so far the only one who didn't seem to have a problem with blood or working on live specimens.

"Maybe _all_ zhese ponies...are not lost causes..." The doctor whispered to himself, almost reconsidering his plans of wandering whatever planet this was alone.

"Hey!" An angry female voice called. "What do you think you're doing, you...whatever you are?!" The next thing Richtofen knew, he was knocked to the ground by an invisible force. He looked up to see a sky blue pony with a ridiculous rainbow-colored mane and tail standing before him, staring at him like she was about to charge.

"Rainbow! Stop! It's okay!" Fluttershy cried out, running out of the house. "He's a friend!"

"A friend?!" The light blue pegasus asked incredulously. She eyed Richtofen suspiciously. "Why is he covered in blood?"

"Because I vas helping repair a broken animal, dumme Schlampe!" Richtofen growled, standing up. He dusted off his clothing, and was at least glad he hadn't been wearing his jacket and hat. They didn't need to be filthier than they already were. He glowered at the rainbow haired pony. "Und who is zhe dead body I am addressing?" He asked hatefully.

"I'm Rainbow Dash, and you can can the attitude." She answered.

"Vell, I'm not zhe vun who goes vaboom into a stranger for no reason, so I sink it is _you_ who owes zhe apology, dummkopf!"

"Well...I...I saw you all bloody and junk...outside of Fluttershy's and..." Rainbow Dash tried to explain.

"Did it not occur to you zhat it vhas because I AM A GOTTVERDAMMT DOCTOR?!" Richtofen exclaimed.

"Doctor Richtofen..." Fluttershy whimpered. "Please don't be angry...Rainbow was only trying to protect me..."

"Ahh..." The Nazi doctor growled, waving his hand. "I sink I vill go und get mine belongings und go now, Frau Fluttershy. Remember to keep your little patient sedated until zhe incisions can heal unless you vhant it to die. Und keep zhe vounds clean, unless you like shvimming in gangrene." With that, he started into the small cottage.

"Dude wait...I'm sorry." Dash finally apologized. Richtofen stopped at the door and turned around, throwing up his hands.

"I cannot make heads nor tails of zhis place! I sink I find vun of you ponies viss half of a vorking brain...vun person I can actually shpeak to since I no longer have Nikolai, und zhen I am forced to remember...oh, zhat's right, you are shtupid, Edvard. Zhis is just like little girl playtime, und zhese ponies are worse zhan Nikolai! Zhey are backward und emotional, und cannot be trusted." He walked into the house, and returned a few moments later with his hat on, his jacket open and his leather suspension system and belt hanging from his shoulders. Holding his MP40 in one hand, and his raygun in the other, he walked past the two ponies without saying a word. They watched as the strange creature stomped down the road toward the Everfree forest, cursing under his breath in a strange language. Then they looked at each other quizzically.

"Um...Fluttershy?" Dash finally asked. "Exactly what the heck _was_ that thing?" Now Fluttershy was left to think about this a moment. He'd said he was a doctor, and he had helped her work on the dog, but she had never bothered to ask what he was.

"Um...some kind of...surgical monkey...maybe?"

 _ **Good job, Dashie...looks like you've managed to make an enemy of Doctor Richtofen. So now that he's met Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash, Richtofen continues his frustrated exodus from Ponyville. Where will he go? What more will he encounter on his journey? Will he get to blow something up in a sadistic rage like the Richtofen we all know and love? The next chapter will be up soon, so questions will be answered, and raised. Until next time, thanks for reading and please review. -Drake**_


	6. Chapter 6: The Madman's Friend

**CHAPTER 6: The Madman's Friend**

"Doctor Richtofen!" Twilight called as she hurried down the streets of Ponyville in search of the indignant human. "Doctor Richtofen?!" She came to a stop and looked around the town square before huffing a frustrated sigh. "Where can he _be_?!" She exclaimed. She'd been literally galloping all over Ponyville for ten minutes now, looking for Richtofen. How hard could it be to find the only human in Equestria? She sighed again and rolled her purple eyes at her own lack of common sense.

"Excuse me..." She began, stopping a light blue stallion walking down the street. "Have you seen a...well...a tall creature? Walks on two legs...he's wearing a funny uniform and screams a lot?" The stallion looked at her a moment, then a look of realization struck him.

"Oh, you mean the big ape thing? Yeah, I saw it over by Sugarcube Corner about half an hour ago. Why, is it danger..." He didn't get a chance to finish before Twilight was off, running toward Sugarcube Corner as fast as she could.

"Pinkie!" Twilight cried out, throwing open the doors to the bakery. "Pink...Pinkie -pant pant- Have you -pant- seen -pant pant-"

"Have I ever seen the breathing game?!" The pink party pony answered from across the counter, her blue eyes wide with excitement. "Ummm...nope, but I'll give it a try!" With that, she began breathing as hard and fast as she could, eventually causing her to fall to the floor from the forced hyperventilation. "Whoo! Did I win?"

"Pinkie, I'm looking for a guy!" Twilight stated seriously.

"Of course you are, silly." Pinkie said with a smile. "You're a single young mare!" Twilight hoof-palmed.

"No...there's this...creature. He sort of looks like a hairless monkey, walks on two legs and has a funny uniform on. I was talking to him, and he got mad and stormed off. Now I can't find him! Have you seen him?"

"Ummm...nope!" Pinkie returned. "And I can't really leave the shop right now to help you look...the Cakes are out of town..." She looked sad a moment, but then perked back up. "But when you do find him, I'll throw him a super-duper party!"

"Hmm...that just _might_ make him feel a little more welcome..." Twilight thought out loud. "Maybe."

"Who _doesn't_ like a party?" Pinkie demanded with a smile.

"You haven't met Doctor Edward Richtofen..." The Princess of Friendship muttered. She sighed. "Back to my search."

"Good luck with your big hairless monkey doctor!" Pinkie called as Twilight left the bakery. She walked only a few yards when she noticed Carrot Top closing up her cart for the afternoon.

"Hey Carrot Top," Twilight greeted. "I'm looking for uh...a...I guess you can say a friend of mine."

"Who?" The vegetable vendor asked. "I might've seen 'em it's been a pretty busy day."

"Well, this wasn't a pony..." Twilight explained. "It's a strange creature you probably wouldn't have ever seen before, and..."

"Yeah...I saw the stalli...um..thing you're looking for, about half an hour ago." Carrot Top stated. "He traded me a couple gold rings for some fruit, then headed off toward the Everfree Forest.

"The Everfree...oh nooo..." Twilight groaned apprehensively. "Did he say where he was going?"

"Um...well, he said he wanted to get as far away from this place as possible." The vendor answered with a shrug. "He said Agartha seemed nice or something. He was kind of weird...and I mean beyond being...well, whatever he was."

"I know..." Twilight said softly. "Thanks." She galloped off toward the Everfree Forest.

Richtofen was still sulking as he followed the small dirt trail through the dark forest. He was alone with his thoughts, and with the distraction of the voices gone, his thoughts were what were troubling him. Why was he even allowing himself to be so angry toward this Twilight Sparkle? Why did he hate her? Hate was _not_ the opposite of love...apathy was. Apathy was out of the question though. And he couldn't not have feelings about her. Part of him said that he was overreacting, and part of him said that she had hurt him somehow. He paused, and sat down, leaning up against a large tree. There, he pondered over his situation and the confusing feelings he was experiencing.

"Vhat is zhis place doing to you, Edvard?" He said out loud. "Zhese little poni girls are making you veak...making you feel sings..." He turned his mind now toward the big picture. What was this strange land? Was it another dimension? Had he been sent to another planet, or was it another place in time? This world had unicorns and pegasi. It had griffons and dragons too. All those things were myths in his world. Or were they? Atlantis and Agartha existed only as legends until the doctor had discovered that they had been reality. Maybe these creatures had been real once too, and now existed only in children's stories. That would mean that Richtofen had been sent to the distant past. Or maybe these things existed in another realm, a world within and beyond his own, and some were able to see them, or at least be conscious of their existence.

Twilight had spoken about going into another world once, one with humans. Somehow, it was possible that there may be many dimensions one could travel to, and he had suspected this for some time. But these two dimensions, they were interconnected, he concluded. Physical laws seemed to be the same here as on Earth. So much was the same, except for the dominant lifeforms of course, and it could only be that this was either a world parallel to his own, or a tangent, an alternative reality of Earth. Maybe there was an alternate version of himself here. A Richtofen pony. This made him chuckle, then his next thought brought him down. What about a version of Nikolai? Or Takeo...or even Dempsey.

"Vun sing I know..." He muttered to himself. "Here now, I am alone..." He put his elbows on his knees and propped his head up. "Alone viss the little ponies..." A low growl caught his attention. He jerked his head up to see something even stranger than talking horses. It looked remarkably like a wolf, excepting the fact that it was fifteen feet tall, and made of sticks, logs and other woody material. The mad doctor slowly climbed to his feet as the giant wooden canine stared at him from the forest. His lip turned up in a snarl as he pulled his MP40 from his shoulder and aimed it at the monster.

"You...are certainly not fluffy." He growled as the wolf-creature stepped closer. It let out a roar, but months of fighting the living dead and his own insanity had left him numb to petty things like fear, and he fired a burst of 9mm rounds into the monster. It seemed hesitant for a moment, no doubt from the noise of the gun more than anything, because as Richtofen couldn't help but notice, the bullets did nothing but chip a few branches that made up the beast. It roared again, and stepped toward the scientist menacingly. "Oh schisse..." He muttered before quickly diving out of the way as the wolf slammed a huge wooden claw down where he had been standing. Richtofen rolled away and hopped to his feet. He fired another burst into the wolf-creature, then leaped out of the way of the monster's clawed hand. By now, he was realizing that like some of the creatures he had faced in his own reality, this thing was not going to be stopped by a simple barrage of ammo.

"Vell...let's she how mein raygun treats you, volfie..." Richtofen grinned evilly as he slung his nearly empty MP40 over his shoulder. He reached down for his wonder weapon as he slowly backed away from the wolf. His eyes suddenly widened as his hand found nothing tucked into the front of his belt. He glanced around and finally spotted the weapon laying on the dirt road...behind the creature. He chuckled innocently and shrugged at the wolf, who let out a chilling howl. "Eheheheh...nice doggie..." He said, slowly pulling his knife. "I vould hate to have to reshort to shtabbing...vait...no I vouldn't." The wolf lunged at him, and Richtofen prepared to slash out at it's gaping jaws, when all of a sudden, there was a sound similar to the firing of the ray gun, and the giant wooden wolf was knocked aside.

"Leave him alone!" A familiar voice called. Doctor Richtofen turned to see Twilight Sparkle standing on the road, her horn glowing. "Edward, run!" She cried, then launched a stream of energy from her horn into the wolf. Richtofen nodded, and sprinted into the forest. So, Twilight Sparkle had came after him. He stopped in his tracks. Why? And why was she attempting to fight such a powerful creature alone...just to protect him?

"Better her zhan me." He sneered, and started into the woods again. Then he stopped. He felt...guilty. Leaving her to the wolf felt wrong. She had saved his life, the way that Nikolai had countless times. "Ugh...gottverdammt ponies..." He grumbled, then turned and ran back to the road.

When he burst through the trees, he could see that Twilight was getting worn down. She was in the air, trying to avoid the attacks of the wolf as she blasted it again and again with her energy. But she seemed lethargic, and before Richtofen could react, the purple alicorn was swatted from the air, hitting the ground hard enough that the doctor was certain she must be injured. He felt a jolt of alarm and sadness, and as the wolf closed in on Twilight, who was trying desperately to stand, Richtofen walked to his ray gun. He bent down and picked up the strange red pistol and turned the switch to 'on'. Now feeling evenly matched, he straightened his hat, puffed out his chest, and took a stance like a gentleman duellist.

"Tvilight, get down on zhe ground, my girl!" He called. She obeyed, allowing her body to slump back to the road. The wolf turned its head to look back at Richtofen, and he grinned. "Ja...you do not vant to be _vaporized_ like zhis little mongrel bitch-dog." The wolf seemed to understand, and let out a roar, turning fully now to the doctor. "Tell me, shvinehound...do you like my GLOWING GREEN BALLS?!" With that, he fired the ray gun into the wolf, pulling the trigger again and again, laughing like a maniac as the wood was literally blown and burned from the wolf. On the seventh shot, the creature finally wobbled and collapsed, becoming a pile of smoldering yard waste. Richtofen gently blew on the muzzle of the ray gun like a cowboy, flipped the switch off, and tucked the weapon into his belt. "You do not touch zhe doctor." He growled, then looked to see Twilight trying again to stand. "Or zhe doctor's freund."

"Edward?" Twilight asked in a shaky voice as the German neared. He stopped, looking down at her with a questioning expression. He had come back for her, and this meant that she was right, that he wasn't a lost cause. "Edward...I'm so sorry for..." Her legs seemed to buckle and she felt like she was going to fall again, but something stopped her.

"I have you, liebling." Richtofen said softly, helping her to stand.

"Why'd you..." Twilight began. Richtofen's eyes met hers, asking her what she meant. "Why did you come back for me?" The doctor sighed in a frustrated way.

"Oh...I don't know, Frau Tvilight..." He responded. "I sink perhaps you ponies are making me crazy, ja?" She giggled. "Vhy did you follow me?" He countered.

"To tell you that I'm sorry." She answered. "I'm sorry I said what I did. I really did think you might have come from the world I've been to...from the moment I saw you, actually. I didn't want to say anything at first, because I thought you might...get...angry. I dunno." She sighed, and winced in pain. "I'm sorry."

"You shtupid ponies..." Doctor Richtofen muttered. Twilight looked up sadly, expecting a hate-filled outburst. "You take me into your house...a perfect shtranger." He began. "You give me tea...und converse viss me, and all zhe vhile, not knowing or caring zhat I may be dangerous...zhat everysing I tell you may be a _lie_. I attack you. I tell you I hate you, and expect you to hasst mich too. Zhen vhat do you do? You follow me all zhe vhay out here...into zhis gott-forsaken forest. You almost die, saving me from zhat...zhat..."

"Timber wolf?" Twilight offered meekly. He narrowed his eyes at her, and she cringed.

"Und you apologize to _me_..." He whispered. "After all of zhis...you...apologize...to _me_. Vhy?"

"Because I want to be your friend." Twilight returned honestly. "And I really want you to be mine." He was taken aback by this. There was nothing in the world she could be trying to get from him, no selfish motivation he could find underneath those words. He could detect no deceit in her tone, and could imagine no reason why she would want to find him other than the one she just gave. Was she really willing to give up her life just to be friends with him? This was such an alien concept that Richtofen was speechless. "And...I brought something...to give you...a gift to show that I really want to be friends...and that I want to help you with your science."

"A gift...for me?" He asked. He raised an eyebrow. "Vhat gift, little pony?"

"It's in my bag...over there." Twilight motioned toward the saddlebags she'd cast off at the beginning of her fight. He helped the Princess of Friendship to the bag, noticing that she had a limp in her right hind leg and that her right wing was drooping a bit. She opened the bag with her magic, which seemed to sputter a little from the exertion, and a vial floated from inside the satchel. Doctor Richtofen could see that it was a glass cylinder, about three inches long and maybe ¾ of an inch across, and was connected to a silver string. He felt one of Twilight's forehooves on his right hand, opening it, and watched as she gently floated the cylinder into his palm. There was something in the tube. It was filled by some sort of rock. When her magic faded out, he could still detect a small glow coming from the vial, a greenish light.

"Vas...Vas is..."

"Uranium." She stated with a smile. "In a magic vial that prevents the radioactive energy from escaping."

"But..." Was all Richtofen could get out. "You really vhant to help me?"

"Yes...I do." Twilight stated. "You're amazing...I mean..." She blushed. "I can't explain it. You're really smart, and I've spent my entire life gathering knowledge...it just feels like you are so much more...I mean..." She sighed, and used her magic to float the vial up to Richtofen's chest, where she tied the string around his neck, turning the tube of radioactive material into a one-of-a-kind necklace. "You come from a place that has science and technology beyond _anything_ we could imagine here. I want to see it...I want to help _make_ it...I want to learn everything that you know..." He was staring at her in disbelief. "I will teach you everything about this place if you show me all the wonderful things you had in your world."

Richtofen touched the vial with his fingertips. She was serious. She honestly wanted to be his student, to help him with his work. He remembered the scientists from 935. They had been dedicated, but nowhere near this loyal. Doctor Maxis had certainly not been this trustworthy. He hadn't wanted a friend in Richtofen, he just wanted a scientist smart enough to do his bidding. Richtofen smiled. Now _he_ had a scientist who was perhaps smart enough to understand _his_ work and do _his_ bidding. With Twilight's help, he could put together his own 935 unit here. They would be ponies, but science was science, right? She was so trusting and naive, and he knew he could in time be able to use her for his own ends. Then a tinge of something hit him, and he suddenly felt guilty again. He realized that he was actually feeling bad for thinking that.

What was it he was feeling? The friendship that she kept speaking of? This was true friendship then, being unwilling to do anything to hurt the other person, but wanting to be around them? He imagined that, having Twilight as a loyal and trustworthy assistant. Someone who would never lie to him, who would never go behind his back and steal his work the way Maxis had done. He believed that she would never do these things, and if she would never do these things to him, he didn't want to do them to her. His smile turned into a grin that should not have looked as evil as it did. He realized that he had a true friend now, someone who would be there for him if he was there for her, and it made him genuinely happy. Mainly because she was _his_ friend. He owned that friendship, and it would be so beneficial to both of them. He didn't understand this world. She would show him. She would help him become great, and help him build his weapons, and in return, he wanted to share the world with her. Literally.

"Ow..." Twilight whimpered, drawing her injured leg up. "Darn it. I don't have enough magic left to heal myself..."

"Vell..." Richtofen answered. "You have a doctor at least, hmm?" She smiled warmly up at him, and he knelt down. "Come...climb on my back. I vill get you home, ja?" She wrapped her forelegs around his shoulders, and he hefted her up onto his back. She lay her head on his right shoulder, and he felt a warm, tingling sensation that made him feel...happy? He smiled.

"I feel like a foal doing this..." Twilight commented. He guessed that foal was the equivalent of a small child.

"Sehr gut...because you ponies act like zhe little girls vhere I come from." He said sarcastically. "Now quiet und enjoy your little ride on zhe noble beast zhat is Richtofen."

"Waayyy to make me _feel_ like a kid, Edward..." Twilight sighed.

"Heehee...zhen I shall take you home, little vun...und place you in zhe varm bed, make you tea, und read you zhe Hansel und Gretel shtory until you are vell." Richtofen said jokingly, walking back toward Ponyville as the sky darkened.

 _ **Well, it looks like Richtofen has made a friend...and Twilight too. Although I don't think Twilight knows what she's in for, hanging around with our favorite mad scientist. I will try to have the next chapter up either tonight or tomorrow afternoon, so until our next installment, thanks for reading, and please review, everypony. -Drake**_


	7. Chapter 7: Boredom

**CHAPTER 7: Boredom**

 _ **Hello again, loyal readers. I'm back with the eighth installment of the story, and we join the characters as things get a little more complicated. This is a short "meanwhile..." chapter, just because I know you're all probably wondering what's been going on in the COD universe while Richtofen is off wooing Twilight and killing timberwolves. Well here it is, and I hope you enjoy. Please review.**_

Samantha was bored. Richtofen had been gone for almost 24 hours, and she had no idea where he had escaped to. This angered and frustrated the young girl. After she'd gone to all the trouble to prepare the game for him, he just up and disappeared in the middle of it. Of course she was in tune with the teleporter. She was linked to anything and everything powered by Divinium. She could sense the location of all the zombies and hell hounds, and see through their thousands of eyes. She could tell when someone used a wonderwaffe. She knew instinctively when someone used the teleporter, and where they had traveled to. Except that whatever the drunk Russian had done had caused a malfunction, sending the loathsome Doctor Richtofen to an unknown location where she could no longer sense him.

"You can't get away from me, Uncle Edward..." She whispered from inside the ancient Vril device. She would find him, and she would kill him. Samantha had promised her father that she would, and her will was only strengthened by the godlike power she inherited from the strange pyramid.

For a while, she had kept up the game with the others, Richtofen's unwitting accomplices. But now after a day, she had stopped sending the untoten after them. Without Richtofen there, she no longer had any real fight with the three. And without the evil doctor, she had no reason to waste her minions on those who weren't the real enemy. She watched from her nearly omnipotent position on the moon as the American complained about having nothing to do. The Russian was drinking, and the Japanese man was quietly sitting in a corner, probably as confused as she and the rest of them were.

Samantha sighed. She would wait a while longer. She was immortal after all, and had all the time in the universe. She also knew that Richtofen would be coming for her sooner or later. For the device. He was smart, and wherever he was now, he would find a way back, and soon he would fall back into her game. She would give him a few more days. What then? She thought about this, allowed the voices to speak to her. Follow him. Track him down wherever he was and kill him. Yes, that is what she would do. If Richtofen didn't come back, she would go to _him_ , and use his soldiers to do it. Patience. A few more days...

"What is this shit?" Dempsey complained. He paced across the room, finally looking out a boarded up window. "First the doc disappears in that fuckin' teleporter thing, now we don't even have any gutter-slugs to kill." He took a final drag from his cigarette and threw it onto the floor, stomping it out with a boot.

"Maybe we win game." Nikolai shrugged, then took a sip from the brown bottle he held lovingly in his arms.

"Well usually when you win something, you get something." The Marine argued. "Like a damn trophy or money...or at least the Hell out of _here_."

"We don't even know where here is, comrade." Nikolai stated. "Or where the Hell-pigs are." He took a swig of vodka. "Or the doctor."

"Fuck the doctor." Dempsey spat. "Shady Kraut probably cut out on us, you know?" He kicked the Russian hard enough to make his point. "Actually, it was you that broke the teleporter."

"You act as I meant to do it, capitalist." Nikolai grumbled. "And if you are so smart, you tell us what we should do."

"We wait." The third man finally spoke, standing up in the corner where he had been sitting silently. "This calm is not natural. I feel like something great comes soon. Do not berieve dat our work is finished. It is only the calm before the storm." The three men were silent a moment.

"Alright..." Dempsey finally said. "Nikki, help me tear this barrier down. We'll go out into the town and loot us some chow. And a deck of cards. Who knows when the hell the doc's getting back or we get some action. We'll play stud or something." He looked at Takeo. "You uh...you really think something big's comin', huh?" The Imperial soldier nodded stoically. "Alright. We still have a shit ton of points, so I say we spend them on better weapons or ammunition. You two got anything to add?"

"Eh...I need more wodka." Nikolai added. "Pick me up some in town, Dempsey?"

"Get it yourself, you Marxist bastard, you're going too." The Marine Raider shot back. "Alright, let's do this. Oorah!"

 ** _Samantha is getting tired of waiting on Richtofen to return...and plotting a way to find him. What will happen next? Will The doctor's friendship with Twilight bloom? Will Sam and her horde of ravenous zombies attack Equestria? Will I stop writing author's notes like a 1960's television announcer? Stay tuned to find out! Chapter 8 up soon. -Drake_**


	8. Chapter 8: New Friends

**CHAPTER 8: New Friends**

"Oh Tvilight..." Doctor Richtofen called, opening the door to Twilight's bedroom. "How is mein favorite little patient zhis morgen?" He saw stirring under the sheets, and a familiar purple pony with bad bedmane stuck her head up from under the blanket and looked at him with tired eyes. She yawned.

"Oh...good morning Doctor Richtofen." She said sleepily. "You're up early."

"Nonshence." He stated. "If vhe did not have to shleep, vhe could get more done. I brought you tea." He offered, holding out a steaming cup and saucer. "And I come to check on your injuries." Twilight took the cup in hoof and took a sip. "I hope you do not mind I used your kitchen."

"It's perfectly fine, doctor." Twilight returned with a smile. "My house is your house." She finished the tea and sat the cup on the nightstand. She started to get out of bed, and when she winced in pain, Richtofen put an arm around her to help her stand. "Ugh...it still hurts." She sighed, moving her leg and wing. "But I should be okay now to fix it." Doctor Richtofen cocked his head curiously. "Watch this." With that she closed her eyes and her horn began to glow, and a moment later, so did her leg. He stepped back and watched in fascination as she straightened out her leg, and moved it back and forth without showing any sign of pain. Then she did the same to her wing, healing the injured appendage in the same way. She smiled.

"Magic can be used for just about everything here." She said. "Even healing." Richtofen crossed his arms over his chest and scoffed.

"Vell zhat makes being a doctor practically useless." He pouted. Twilight giggled, then nuzzled her head against his side affectionately.

"Oh, not everything can be healed by magic." She said. "We still have to have medical doctors... _and_ scientists." He looked down at her and huffed a sigh. "You're still useful, Edward."

"Vell zhat's gut." He stated sarcastically. "Und so you know, Frau Tvilight...nobody else gets to call me Edvard. Be... _honored_ zhat I do not threaten _you_ for doing sho." Twilight giggled again.

"I am honored, Edward." She said with a warm smile. "So, what have you been doing?"

"I shtayed up late, reading shome of zhe books from your library." He answered.

"Oh. You learn anything?" Twilight asked.

"I learned _much_." Doctor Richtofen answered arrogantly. "But...I have zhe...qvestions."

"Well...let's go downstairs, and I'll make some waffles, and we can talk about it." She stated. The alicorn led the Nazi scientist to the kitchen where she used her magic to begin making the promised waffles. Richtofen poured himself a cup of warm tea from the kettle he'd used earlier and sat at the table. He felt good...genuinely good this morning. This was the first morning in weeks that he didn't have to wake up ready to fight zombies. This was also the first time in years that he actually felt like someone's guest, like he was really wanted somewhere. Not needed, or used for what he could do, but actually wanted. He took a sip of his tea as Twilight spoke.

"So, what did you want to know?" She asked.

"Mm." He began, swallowing the tea. "I vhas reading of zhe hishtory of zhis land of yours, Equestria..."

"Yes..."

"Vell, it says zhat zhis country was founded by all sree types of ponies learning to vork togezer, ja?"

"Yep. Once the unicorns, earth ponies and pegasi put aside their petty differences, Equestria was born." Twilight stated proudly.

"Ja ja, wonderbar, very patriotic..." Richtofen said dismissively. "Zhen, according to my reading, two sisters... _alicorns_ like you became zhe rulers by zhe vay of manipulating zhe sun und moon und having great power..." He paused a moment and had a sour look. "Zho it took me a while to wrap my mind around such sings. I am...accepting it now, I shuppose. Anyvay, you have had two princesses rule Equestria ever since, ja?"

"Yep, Princesses Celestia and Luna are still the rulers of the land." Twilight affirmed.

"Ah. Sho...Celestia und Luna...I take it zhese are zhe names of every pony in zhe dynasty...descended from the original princesses?"

"Uh...what do you mean?" Twilight asked. "The princesses never had any foals..."

"Vait! Do you mean to say zhat zhese two princesses have been alive for over two thousand years?!"

"Well...yeah..." Twilight answered, confused.

"Mein Gott, zhey're _ancient_!" The doctor exclaimed. "How is zhis possible? Und do not say it vas horse magic, or so help me Himmler..."

"Alicorns just live a really long time." Twilight shrugged. She turned her attention back to her cooking. "Oh, waffles are done!" As she sat a plate of waffles in front of Richtofen, he let out a strange laugh.

"To rule for two thousand years!" He cried, his voice becoming high-pitched again. "Thousand year reich...HA! Zhese princesses...ZHAT is a reich I can get behind!"

"Twilight?" A voice spoke. "Oh man, what is _that_?!" Richtofen turned, still chewing a mouthful of waffle, to see a two-foot-tall purple reptile with green ridge-scales. At this point, the fact that a purple and green dinosaur was speaking didn't even register. Still, it was sort of amusing to see. He swallowed his food as Twilight spoke.

"Oh Spike, you're back from Canterlot?" She greeted. "Were you able to get the books I sent for?"

"Sure thing, Twilight." The newcomer answered. "They're on the desk in the library." He was still staring at Richtofen, who was staring at him. "Sooo...who is this?"

"This is Doctor Edward Richtofen, Spike." The librarian princess replied. "He's a scientist from another land. He'll be staying with us a while. Doctor Richtofen, this is Spike the dragon, my personal assistant."

"Ein Dragon?" The doctor repeated. He looked at Spike a moment. "But...you are sho...tiny..." Spike huffed irritably.

"Well, I'm a baby dragon." He shot back. "But in a couple hundred years, I'll be bigger than a house!"

"Vell zhen..." Richtofen stated. He turned back to his waffles. "I must shay I continue to be amazed. Vee did not have magic ponies und dragon servants vhere I am from. Ahhhh..." He sighed in an overly dramatic way. "I sink I vill like zhis land, jaaaa..."

"Oh, I almost forgot." Spike said. "Princess Celestia got your letter, and she told me to tell you that she'd be here this evening to meet some new guest. I guess that would be you, Doctor." Richtofen dropped his fork on his plate and gasped.

"Zhe prinzessen? Coming here?! Oh mein Gott!" He exclaimed. "Frau Tvilight! I am no condition to meet viss _royalty_! Look at me! Mein uniform is covered in mud and gore und I shmell like zhe barn!" He paused a moment, thinking about his last remark. "Heeheehee, Zhe little pony-volk shmell better zhan Richtofen. Hahaha."

"It's okay, Edward." Twilight said reassuringly. "You have all day. We'll get you all dressed up for when the Princess comes. Soon as you're done with breakfast, I'll take you to Rarity and get you some nice new clothes. Then we can go to the spa, and by the time you're done Edward, you'll be ready for the Grand Galloping Gala!"

"I do not know vhat zhis Grand Galloping sing is, but I vill go viss you to zhe spa and the rare clozhing person. I vould like to meet viss zhe prinzessen, and I feel vee have much to discuss, but if I go before her as zhis, she vill cut off mein head for certain!"

"Ummm...Princess Celestia doesn't cut off...heads..." Spike stated. "At least I don't think she does..."

"Oh Spike, Doctor Richtofen is from a place far away, and doesn't quite know all of our customs yet." Twilight explained.

"Und Doctor Richtofen is sitting right here." Richtofen mumbled under his breath. He pushed the plate of mostly eaten waffles away. "I sink I vould like to shtart zhe day now, mein freund."

"Okay then." She responded with a happy tone. The alicorn floated the dishes into the sink. "First stop, The Carousel Boutique and Rarity!"

"Gut! I vill just go grab mein ray gun and..."

"Can you not..." Twilight interjected. Richtofen froze. He turned slowly to Twilight, who gave him a disarming smile. "...please? There's nothing dangerous here in Ponyville, I promise." The doctor sighed and rolled his eyes."

"Oh very vell..." He shrugged. "Dragon...if you happen to see zhe red sing zhat looks highly advanced, it is, and I vould like you to not touch mein ray gun."

"Sure!" Spike answered quickly. "Uhhh...what's a ray gun?"

"Something really powerful the doctor used to save me from a timber wolf yesterday." Twilight said, giving Richtofen a warm and grateful smile. He winked in reply. "And Spike? Don't touch the other thing. It looks like a bunch of pipes stuck together with a wooden stock like a crossbow."

"Gotcha. Won't touch that either." The dragon said dutifully. "What is it?"

"It's mein MP40." Richtofen stated.

"Oh." Spike mused. "What's that do?"

"It goes ratta-tatta-tatta-tatta-ratta-tata-tatta, und sings eshplode!" Richtofen grinned enthusiastically.

"Whoa..." Spike mused.

"Well we're off, Spike." Twilight stated. "Hold down the fort till we get back."

After only a few minutes of walking and numerous strange looks, Twilight and Richtofen came to their first destination. The mad doctor stopped in his tracks and stared at the gaudy, outlandish building before him. It reminded him of a circus in a way, with its colorful paint and friezes, but it still somehow maintained an overly opulent and high-toned appearance. Twilight continued to the door, Richtofen finally jogging to catch up a few moments later. The purple alicorn pushed a doorbell, the chime sounding a fancy melody.

"Tvilight...vas is zhiz strange place you bring me to?" The doctor whispered to his new friend.

"Oh, this is Carousel Boutique." She answered. "And you're about to meet the _premiere_ fashion designer in Ponyville..." Just then the door was opened, interrupting the princess.

"Twilight!" A female voice with a high-class accent greeted. "How nice to see you darling!" This came from a white unicorn with a styled purple mane and tail. At this point, Doctor Richtofen had two question going through his mind. One was why there was a fashion designer in a world dominated by horses. Did they wear clothes? Another was how exactly a horse could make clothes to fit a human.

"Doctor Richtofen, this is Rarity." Twilight stated, introducing the two. "Doctor Richtofen is from a land really far away. He's supposed to be meeting with Princess Celestia this evening, and needs a new outfit." The next thing the hapless insane scientist knew, he had a white unicorn walking around him, looking him up and down.

"Oh, it is my _honor_ to meet you, Doctor Richtofen." The designer stated. "And...if I may say...it will be an even greater honor to design an _amazing_ new suit for such a... _unique_ creature such as yourself. Oh, just imagine; RARITY, the first pony to make clothes for a...oh...um...what did you say you were again dear?"

"A...human?" Richtofen answered.

"I will use the finest silks! The best of wools! The most luxurious of cottons!" Rarity continued. Richtofen shot Twilight a confused and uncomfortable look. She responded by smiling and shaking her head, urging him to go along with it. The next thing Richtofen knew, he was being half-dragged into a clothing shop by two girl ponies.

 _ **This was a fun little chapter, and from the beginning, you can tell that the Doctor and Twilight are getting preettyyyyyy chummy, eh? Alright, I know you all want to see what happens next, but it may take a day or two until I can get the next chapter up. Until then, you'll just have to wonder if Rarity can recreate Hugo Boss (points if anyone out there gets THAT reference), and what happens when Richtofen meets Celestia. Please send me reviews, and I will try to have chapter 9 up as soon as I can! -Drake**_


	9. Chapter 9: Invitation

**CHAPTER 9: Invitation**

 _ **A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this one out, everypony. I've been very busy lately. In preparation for the looming downfall of Western civilization, I installed a large above-ground water tank, which took some time. Then I had to fix my brakes because, well...a truck that goes but doesn't stop isn't very useful, right? Then there was fire training, work, and enough smaller stuff to keep me from my writing for a little while. But I'm finally back, and I come bearing the long-awaited latest installment of the story. So here it is, and I hope you all enjoy. Please review.**_

Edward Richtofen was uncomfortable. Truly uncomfortable. It wasn't that he didn't appreciate fashion, or that he was against looking good. In fact (like most German officers) Doctor Richtofen had visited a tailor to have a regulation (If you consider that he replaced the m35 officer tunic with a khaki tropical M40 version) uniform made, and took pride in his appearance. The problem was that he had never in the darkest recesses of his twisted little mind that one day he would be sized up by a white unicorn with the accent of a high-class _Englander_.

"Oh, darling...what in _Equestria_ has happened to your suit?" The unicorn named Rarity exclaimed emotionally. The doctor shrugged. "I mean..." Rarity looked to Twilight a moment, then back to the human. "Wha...I mean these stains, doctor...is this...is this _blood_?!" Now Richtofen was caught off guard. What could he say that wouldn't sound really bad? As always, he decided to tell half of the story...then embellish it a bit with a little fantasy.

"Jaaa...I am afraid it is blood, but most of it ish not mine. You see, I vhas in many battles, little pony seamstress." He explained.

"But...I thought you were a doctor!" The fashion designer gasped, looking again to Twilight for an explanation.

"I am!" The doctor answered. A _military_ doctor...a humble scientist _thrust_ by cruel fate into zhe middle of a great var! Before I came to zhis place, I faced many enemies, und alvays came out zhe victor. Zho...mein uniform has been zhe true victim of the violence it seems, ja?" He chuckled, attempting to lighten the mood and change the subject. "At least I tried to take _care_ of mein lovely uniform...unlike zhat Dempshey...ah zhat insufferable Yankee Doodle shmelled sho terrible!" Rarity wrinkled her nose at the thought of a dirty, smelly soldier somehow in a worse condition than the creature that now stood in her shop.

Twilight was silent a few moments as she processed this new information. She knew from various things her new friend had said, as well as by little quirks and mannerisms that he had seen terrible things. It was unmistakable that he had seen violence and was hiding some great pain from her. Now a little more of his past had seeped through the cracks. In context with the timberwolf incident, it all made sense now. He had been a soldier...a military scientist, but one who had seen combat. Maybe he had actually fought in the battles themselves...maybe he'd had to kill. She couldn't even imagine the awful things Eddie had been through, and she felt sorry for her strange friend, more than ever.

"I am designing fashion for not just another specie, but a doctor and a soldier at that? Oh Rarity, could it be?" She gushed happily. Twilight and Richtofen met eyes, and Twilight shrugged as if to say 'go along with it.'

"Princess Celestia is coming to meet Doctor Richtofen this evening, and so I thought you could make him something nice." Twilight stated. "He _was_ making a pretty big deal about how awful he looked."

"Oh, if you are to meet with Princess Celestia, then you need the very best, darling." Rarity commented. "I am to assume then that these garmets of yours are a uniform or some sort of status symbol then?"

"Ja, I vould like to have mein uniform remade...or at least _cleaned_ , so zhat I look presentable for vhen zhe Prinzessen comes!" Richtofen answered. "Because in mein own country, if you vent before zhe Fuhrer looking like zhis..." He gestured to his dirty, wrinkled and bloodstained clothing. "...you vould be _shot_ , court-martialed und sent to zhe Russian _front_!" The two mares stared at him, obviously confused. "Zhat is a very bad place to be, little ponies. No one vhants to go to Russia...except for Nikolai, who lived in zhat verdammt place." Rarity and Twilight simply nodded, feigning understanding. Rarity floated a seamstress tape from somewhere with her magic, and began taking careful measurements of the human, scribbling down numbers in a small notebook. As she went, Rarity began to look more and more nervous.

"Oh dear...oh dear..." She mumbled. "You are so terribly different from we ponies, dear. Not that that will be a problem, but...would it be acceptable if I simply repaired, cleaned and pressed your _existing_ garmets for now? I am afraid it make take me until at least tomorrow to replicate this suit in its entirety." She looked on the verge of a breakdown. "I promise I will make your uniform look as spiffy and presentable as possible!" Richtofen opened his mouth to answer, but Twilight interjected, trying to make her friend as pony-friendly as possible.

"That would be terrific, Rare." Twilight said. "In fact Edward, while Rarity fixes your uniform, you could use the time to freshen up!" She raised an eyebrow. "Yooooouu _do_ kinda need a shower..." Richtofen looked down at himself then grinned.

"Natürlich! It vould not do for me to have zhe clean uniform if zhe doctor is shtill covered in grime and zhe _gore_! Haha! Very well zhen, I vill leave mein uniform in your capable hands...or hoooves, frau Rarity. Vhere zho can I clean meinself? I vish to do sho at vonce."

"I have a restroom upstairs you can use to bathe and shave." Rarity said.

"Sank you." Richtofen nodded, then pulled the knife from the sheath on his belt. "I hope zhis is shtill sharp enough to shave viss. Zhey tend to dull vhen you..." He paused and his eyes darted back and forth nervously a moment. ",,,use zhem too much...heehee."

"You're going to use...a knife...for _shaving_?!" Rarity exclaimed.

"Aber ja! Zhis knife I have used for zhe shaving und zhe cooking...oh und of course zhe _shtabbing_ for nearly a month now!"

"Oh dear...I think I may faint..." Rarity stated, aghast. "That just will not do. I have something I want to you to have, doctor." With that, Rarity walked to the counter near the back of her shop. She rummaged around under the counter for a moment, then brought out a small wooden box. Richtofen walked over as the fashionista opened the fancy box and turned the case to where the doctor could see inside. Richtofen could see an expensive shaving set, consisting of a pearl-handled straight razor, a matching shaving brush, and a small tin of soap powder.

"But...I have no money, little poni..."

"Oh that's no issue, please take it. Consider it a gift." Rarity said with a kind smile. Richtofen took the box in hand, and pulled out the razor, turning it over as he looked it over. He liked sharp things. No, Richtofen _really_ liked sharp things...but the idea that this pony who had just met him was giving him such a nice item, it didn't quite register with him.

"You vould give me zhis?" He asked.

"Of course! A little generosity goes a long way in the world, doctor." The white unicorn replied. He thought about this a moment. There was just something about these ponies, about this world that made him almost _not_ want to kill...that made him feel warm and happy. It was constantly messing with his head, making him second-guess himself and his own mind. The voices were gone now, the dark whispering, nagging voices that had bored into his brain from the moment Richtofen had touched the MPD...The voices that made him crazy. The voices were not there, and the doctor found himself actually remembering things, remembering his early life. His mother baking streuselkuchen...pranking his little sister by breaking her matryoshka dolls...being a little boy, running through the green fields of Bavaria in spring...

"Are you okay, Edward?" Twilight asked, wondering why her friend was just standing there, holding the razor in his hand and staring blankly at it.

"Hm? Ah...ja, I am alright, Twilight..." He said in a soft voice. "Ja, all is vell viss your doctor." He smiled. "Sank you, Frau Rarity. I vill treasure zhis gift, mein freund." He sighed. "I vill leave mein uniform by zhe door. You vill haben zhe time to work on zhe clothing...I plan of taking a _very_ long, hot bath, ja."

When Richtofen had finished his bath, he shaved with the new grooming kit Rarity had given him, feeling pleased that he could now look almost presentable. Cracking open the door, he saw his clothes now clean and neatly folded. Getting back into his Wermacht uniform, Richtofen admired his appearance in the bathroom mirror. Rarity had not only managed to get nearly all of the blood and dirt stains out of his garments, but all of the small cuts and tears given to him by the undead were now perfectly repaired. Aside from a little wear, his clothes looked almost meticulous. It was almost as if his nighmarish battle with the hordes of zombies had not even happened.

"Sank you for repairing und cleaning mine uniform..." Richtofen said as he walked into the room where Rarity and Twilight were sitting. "I must make sure zhat I repay you for your kindness."

"Oh darling, your gratitude, and knowing that I provided you a necessary service for your meeting with Princess Celestia is payment enough! Oh, and I will have your new clothing made by tomorrow morning. You can come pick it up on the grounds that you model it for me when you go." Richtofen shrugged.

"Zhat...zhat seems like zhe innocent enough request..." He agreed. Twilight looked out of the window, and jumped to her hooves.

"Ohmygosh...it's almost time!" She announced. "Come on Edward, we have to go meet the princess and we don't want to be late!"

"Nein. I vhant to meet your princess und make zhe gut impression!" Richtofen stated. "Sank you again, Frau Rarity. I vill be here tomorrow to pick up mein uniform." With that, he followed Twilight out of the Carousel Boutique, and back to her crystal tree house. There they stood, in her front yard for half an hour, waiting for this Princess Richtofen had heard so much about. He was just about to complain about the inconvenience, when he saw something strange in the sky. A moving dot that grew closer, like a small airplane or craft that was nearing Twilight's home.

"Was...was ist das?!" Richtofen muttered.

" _That_ is Princess Celestia." Twilight answered. "Ohhhh...I can't wait to introduce you to her. She's going to like you, I just know it!" As the flying object drew closer, the doctor's mouth fell open, and he was unable to make words.

Richtofen was so amazed at the sight of a large, pure white, regal winged unicorn riding in a golden chariot drawn by pegasi that he started giggling immaturely again, until Twilight nudged him gently. He then cleared his throat, straightened his jacket and hat, and stood at attention as the chariot landed before them. From out the chariot stepped the princess, and Doctor Richtofen now understood the power this princess had. It seemed to radiate from her like the sun she commanded. He had assumed that this Princess Celestia would be more or less like the ponies he had already met, but the Princess was much taller, standing as tall as he, and her mane and tail shimmered and floated like blue and pink vapor. As she stepped toward Richtofen and Twilight, he couldn't help but feel a passing moment of intimidation.

"Twilight, my dear student, how have you been?" The monarch asked kindly.

"I'm great, Princess!" Twilight answered. "And I am happy to report that Ponyville now has a new friend!" At theat, Princess Celestia looked over to Richtofen, who stood at attention like a soldier.

"So this is the human you wrote to me about..." The solar princess mused.

"Yep, this is Doctor Edward Richtofen, princess." Twilight said proudly. "He's really nice, and we've become almost the best of friends since he's been here.

"I am very honored to meet you, Doctor Edward Richtofen." Celestia said with a respectful bow of her head. "Twilight told me about your saving her from a timberwolf. I am so very grateful that you were there and acted as bravely and selfless as any of my little ponies would have done." She cocked her head slightly. "And I am told by my dear student Twilight that you have arrived here from far away...possibly from another world?" Richtofen suddenly felt nervous. "I have known of the existence of other realities for a very long time..." She began to walk around the Nazi scientist, looking him up and down with genuine interest. "...but I have never seen one _quite_ like you." He turned to the monarch, catching the tone of her voice. "I mean to say that there is another world accessible from this one in which the inhabitants are human...but they are different there...somehow..." She sighed and shook her head, smiling. "Never mind, I am just curious as to the nature of our new guest as you can understand."

"I do!" He answered. "If I vere you und you vere me, I vould be zhe shmall bit wary too. I am here by accident, mein prinzessen..." His gaze fell upon Twilight, and he saw her smile. He felt himself inexplicably smile too. "Zho zhe accident pehaps vas not a bad vun...Frau Tvilight und most of zhe little ponies have been very kind to me..." He paused a moment. "Better to me zhan zhe ozer _humans_ where I am from, your highness."

"I am glad to hear that." Celestia replied. "If anypony can show the true meaning of friendship, it is Twilight and her friends. Now, I have heard that you are a brilliant scientist. Can you tell me of your work?" Now was his chance to ply his knowledge and implement his schemes in a new world, and he immediately jumped on the opportunity.

"Oh yes, your majesty! I have invented many great sings...even beyond vhat mein own advanced civilization could conceive of! If I had zhe opportunity to work for your government as I did for mine, I could bring many wonderbar sings to your world!"

"Twilight, Doctor Richtofen is your friend. What is your opinion?" Celestia asked.

"Princess, if you knew some of the things I knew, you would be as amazed as I am!" The purple alicorn answered. "Doctor Richtofen is probably the most intelligent being I've ever encountered."

"Oh?" Celestia pressed."

"I don't even understand some of the things he's spoke about, and I can't wait to see some of the incredible things he can do."

"Very well, I will make you a proposal, doctor." Celestia began happily. "You may come to Canterlot tomorrow and meet with my sister and I about these great things you want to create." Celestia said with a smile. "If you have truly invented things as astonishing and impressive as you have said, your arrival in this land is of great importance to us all."

"I vish shome of my heehee...former colleagues felt zhe same vhay." Richtofen said. "Und to the palace? Me? Oh wonderbar! I vill come tomorrow zhen, und impress mein new Prinzessen viss the _amazing_ discoveries of Doctor Richtofen!" He sounded overenthused, making the white alicorn glance incredulously at her student. Twilight grinned and shrugged dismissively. Celestia raised an eyebrow, but remained cordial.

"I look forward to seeing the both of you tomorrow afternoon then." The princess said, materializing two train tickets with her magic. As Richtofen's floated into his gloved hand, he giggled.

"I vill never get used to zhis pony magic...it makes me feel like zhe kleines kind again. Danke, Prizessen Celestia...I vill prove my vorth to you und your little poni kingdom if my name is not Edvard Richtofen."

 _ **I will try to have the next chapter up sometime tonight. More than likely, posting will not be a problem as it has been the last few days, so stay tuned for the next chapter. Until then, send me your reviews and thanks for reading, everypony! -Drake**_


	10. Chapter 10: Royal Sponsors

**CHAPTER 10: Royal Sponsors**

 _ **As promised, I'm back with the next chapter of the story. I hope all of you are enjoying this little tale as much as I've enjoyed writing it. It is a desire of mine that my works are able to educate and entertain readers for years to come, and live on long after me. With that, I present the next installment. Enjoy, and please review. I own nothing but my imagination.**_

"Your Highnesses..." Doctor Richtofen began cordially, bowing slightly to the two alicorns seated on their thrones before him. He had rehearsed this little speech in his head many times on the way to the palace, and felt supremely confident that he could win over the rulers. He glanced at Twilight, who gave him a smile, and he continued. "...I come to you, a shimple shientist far from mein home. I come to reveal to you great sings zat I can give to you...und to your subjects. Sings zat vill improve zhe _lives_ of all of your little pony citizens, und most of all..." He paused and looked between the princesses. There was Celestia, the radiant and seemingly all-seeing monarch he had already met, and beside her the smaller blue alicorn whom he guessed was Luna, princess of the night. "...strengthen the military arm of your government, deterring _any_ but zhe most...ehehehe... _foolhardy_ of enemies from soughts of attack against zhis kingdom!" He grinned.

"And...what are these things that you can give us?" Celestia asked, genuinely curious. Luna narrowed her eyes at Richtofen, sensing something strange...something familiar and off-putting.

"I am glad you have asked, fraulein prinzessen!" Doctor Richtofen replied happily. "Tvilight, mein freund? You have mein..." Before he could finish, Twilight had already set up his flip-chart. "Oh...you are zhe gut little pony freund, you are! All organized!" He said, gently scratching under Twilight's chin, making her giggle. Celestia giggled too at the scene, and Luna rolled her eyes, still not comfortable with the newcomer.

"You were saying, doctor?" Celestia stated.

"Hm? Ah yes." The Nazi scientist began. "Just look upon zhis." He said, flipping a page over, revealing a drawing of a teleporter just like the one he had constructed...the one that had brought him here. "ZHIS...hahaha...zhis is mein teleporter. It allows subjects to teleport anyvhere zhere is a receiver." He noticed the uninterested looks from the rulers. "Visout zhe use of _magic_!" He added dramatically. He paused for effect, and noticed the change in their expressions. Richtofen smiled. "Zhat is right! Imagine it! Zhe little pegasi und earth ponies...zhey can teleport zhe same as zhe unicorns! Now zhey can all be equal in zhat regard! Plus, sink of zhe economic impact of being able to shend packages und foodstuffs across nations instantly!"

"That...that is actually almost impressive..." Luna remarked. "Do you agree, sister?"

"Indeed." Princess Celestia answered. "This would be a...a most amazing thing to see! Without magic?"

"Vell...if zhat impresses you, look at my line of refreshing beverages, mein prinzessen..." Richtofen continued, flipping the page to reveal a drawing of common-looking soda bottles.

"Drinks?" Celestia asked.

"AH! Not _just_ drinks." The doctor pointed out. "Perk-A-Cola drinks, mein own invention! If vhe have earth ponies and pegasi teleporting like zhe einhorns...why not give unicorns and pegasi zhis..." He pointed to one of the bottles. "Juggernog! It makes zhe pony as strong as an earth pony. Und look at zhis...Stamin-Up! Imagine...earth ponies and unicorns with the asletic ability und stamina of zhe pegasi!"

"You're speaking about making all ponies equal!" Luna remarked. "Removing the magical differences in the species by...science!"

"Is zhis such a bad sing?" Richtofen shrugged. "True equality lies in giving zhe less strong the power to be equal to the stronger, nein? Not, just as Frau Tvilight learned from zhe horrid _communist_ pony-girl, in reducing all to zhe same lowly state." He motioned to the page again. "Now, zhere are also drinks zhat allow zhe drinker of zhe drink to have zhe temporary ability to move faster, to be more invulnerable to injury...und even to be able to revive from traumatic injury!"

"How do you know these potions will work?" Celestia asked.

"Easy..." Richtofen answered. "I have made zhem already! Vhere I am from, I have already constructed zhe wonderbar teleporter, zhe Perk-a-Colas..." He grinned. "I will give you all of zhis, along viss electrical power, amazing medicines...und veapons."

"Weapons? Why do we need weapons?" Luna interjected. "Our guards and soldiers already possess swords and spears of the best metallurgy and bows unrivaled by any of our potential enemies!" The doctor looked at the princess of the night a moment. He had read much about this one. She was the younger sister, the most fiery of spirit, and from what Twilight had told him, the most unsure of herself. She had once rebelled against her own government. He knew how to use all of this to his advantage. Later. Now, he just smiled.

"You can do all of this?" The solar princess asked.

"Ja." Richtofen answered simply, pulling a small container from a pocket. He opened it and removed a syringe, capped and filled with a glowing blue liquid. "Und here is your proof...zhis is a special medicine I created." He held the syringe up so that the two princesses could see. "Zhis has zhe ability to revive zhose on zhe brink of death!" He replaced the needle into the container. "Yet anotzer creation I can und vill replicate here in zhis vorld, Your Highnesses."

"Amazing. And you would like what in return for giving ponykind these...miracle inventions?" Was the reply from Celestia. Luna rolled her eyes and huffed a sigh.

"Nutsing." He responded, crossing his hands behind his back. "Merely zhat you can fund zhe endeavors, und give me zhe facilities, personnel, raw material und shupport I need."

"Sister..." Luna started to protest.

"Consider it done." Celestia said with a warm smile. "I am so happy that you have come to our world, Doctor Richtofen...willing not only to fit in and make friends, but to bring the knowledge and technology of your race to us and try to improve the lives of all my little ponies." Richtofen bowed respectfully. "What is it that you need?"

"Vell..." He said, pretending to think. "Tvilight had promised to help me viss most of mine vork...tell me, can you dispatch shome of your pony shientists und soldiers to find a particular rare element...um...I mean to shay rare _natural substance_? It is zhe force zhat powers all of mein creations. Looking over maps of your land, I sink I may know vhere it may be."

"Of course." The princess agreed. Richtofen immediately reached into his coat and pulled out a piece of paper.

"Zhis is a description of zhe material, und vhere it may be found. If possible, I vould like to obtain Element 115 as quickly as possible." Celestia used her magic to float the paper to herself.

"I will send some of our top scientists after the substance at once, my good doctor." The princess of the sun said with a pleased smile.

"Oh, und zhere is somesing else..."

"What is it, my dear doctor?"

"I have learned zhat zhere are german ponies here...um...you call zhem _Germanian_ , ja?"

"Yes...and they were some of the greatest minds in the world...but Equestria has cut most diplomatic relations with Germania since the National Socialist Pony movement assumed power there." The princess explained.

"With good cause." Luna added under her breath.

"Nonshense..." Richtofen remarked, getting an odd look from both monarchs. "Vhat I mean to shay is...look at me. I am a Nazi, no? Vhere I am from, zhe Nazis built und discovered many shpectacular sings for zhe benefit of all mankind. Blood transfusions, rockets, atomic power, und of course mein own little pet projects, ja? Hehehehe. Nazis's are not to be feared, mein prinzessen."

"What is it you want from the Germanians?" Celestia asked.

"Oh, simply to meet viss a...I dunno, an ambassador from zhere? Maybe a party leader...or general...a schientist, I leave zhat up to you. Could you get in zhe touch viss zhem und have zhem send some of zhere movers und shakers as zhey say?" He smiled. "I vill meet viss zhem, und see if zhey are gut or bad. If zhey are bad und not at all like zhe _nice_ Nazi's vhere I am from, I vill have no dealings viss zhem. If zhe are like mein own brothers und sisters, I vould like to vork viss zhem."

"I will send for them today, and let them know the situation." Celestia stated. "Until they arrive, consider yourself a guest here at the palace. You can have a room, and my staff will get you anything you need." Richtofen bowed.

"I _am_ honored...Your Majesty." The doctor said reverently.

"Come on Edward, I'll show you to the guest rooms!" Twilight said happily, taking Richtofen by the hand and leading him out of the throne room. The princesses watched him until he was out of the room, and the large heavy door was closed.

"I do not trust him, sister." Princess Luna said in a hushed tone.

"I could tell..." Celestia answered. "Praytell, why do you have these feelings toward our new visitor?" The white alicorn queried. "Despite his oddities and cultural differences, he seems forthright and honest. He has promised us great advancements in medicine and science."

"And that is what frightens me, I think." Luna returned. "Nothing in this life is free, and I question what the good doctor Richtofen will be gaining from helping us."

"Oh sister...you must learn not to be so wary of others." Celestia reassured her. "If anything seems out of sorts with the doctor, it is probably because he came from a world much different from ours. He is making an attempt to fit in here in Equestria. Even he and Twilight have taken a liking to each other, could you not tell?"

"Yes, sister." Luna answered.

"And I promise that if your fears prove true, I will put a stop to whatever he is attempting." The solar princess added, gently nuzzling her sibling.

"Thank you, sister..." Luna said. "I must go. It is time to raise the moon, and I wanted to add a few shooting stars to the sky tonight."

"My sister the artist." Celestia said warmly. Luna stood and walked from the room. She made her way down the long hall from the throne room, past a pair of guards, to her private room. There, she walked out onto her balcony, and waited until Celestia started lowering the sun into the western sky. She used her powers to bring up the moon as the sun dropped past the horizon, and gazed upward at the thousands upon thousands of stars that filled the sky as it darkened. There she stood, deep in thought about the events of the evening for an hour. She felt almost as though Richtofen's appearance in Equestria was a harbinger of some nameless change that she didn't understand, and she didn't quite understand her own feelings. Her thoughts were interrupted by a light knocking at her door.

"Enter..." Luna stated curiously. The door opened, and Doctor Richtofen stepped into the room, moving nervously, like a mouse in a den of snakes. Luna turned to the night sky and exhaled irritably. She willed a shooting star into streaking across the black velvet backdrop of darkness.

"Mein Prinzessen?" Richtofen said in a hushed tone. Luna looked back at the doctor.

"Oh...Doctor...Richtofen was it?" She answered in a haughty tone. She looked back to the night sky, not seeing Richtofen give her a nasty sneer. He sighed.

"I vished to shpeak viss you." He stated innocently. Luna turned to him and cocked her head. "I...I must confess...I vas not completely honest viss your dear sister...about mein experiments..."

"Oh really, we could not tell..." The blue alicorn replied sarcastically. She stepped closer to Richtofen. "And what manner of treachery are you up to, praytell? You may have dazzled my sister with your promises of castles in the air, but you do not fool me."

"I...I am sorry..." Richtofen muttered. He dropped to his knees and prostrate himself before Luna. "I did not mean inshult, Your Highness. All I promised, I vill do. Zhat you saw zhat I did not shpeak zhe complete truth...you are indeed zhe shmarter of the sisters, just as I have heard."

"Mm..." Luna remarked, pondering over this creature and his true intent.

"It is just..." Richtofen continued, rising to a kneeling position, to where he was just below Luna's height. "...I vas afraid to tell your dear sister of shome of my earlier...successes...und failures. I feared zhat if she knew some of mine... _past_ , she vould not help mein research. She may not hesitate to throw me from zhis castle by zhe seat of mine trousers, ja..." Luna sighed and sat down before the doctor.

"We may have been a little...hasty in our judgment." Princess Luna stated. "You have my audience, for a little while at least. I have many duties, as you may know."

"Of course, Mein Prinzessen." Richtofen smiled, sitting cross-legged like a schoolboy.

"Now, what is this big secret of yours that you could not tell my sister?" Luna pressed, getting to the point immediately.

"But...you vill tell her..."

"If it is dangerous to anypony in Equestria, then yes, I will. However..." The blue alicorn sat and exhaled sharply. "I know what it is like to have...stains upon one's past. If the facts you withheld were for personal reasons only, I do not see why I cannot keep a secret or two."

"Well zhen..." The doctor began, still intentionally sounding hesitant. "Vhere I am from, Your Highness...zhere vas a great var. Und I...I vas a great shientist you see..."

"What was the war about?" Luna asked, now feeling a tinge of sympathy for Richtofen.

"Men fight. It is vhat vee have alvays done. Zhis time, it vas a race you see. A race...heeehee, zhat vorks on SO many levels. Anyvhay, zhis var...it became a race to build zhe biggest und zhe best veapons. I had to protect mine country...mein people, you understand zhis?"

"Of course." Luna answered. "You weren't a soldier, so you used your genius to build better weapons to protect your people and keep them safe." She smiled. "It is quite admirable."

"Thank you." Richtofen nodded. "Zhe sings I showed to you, to your sister...I built zose sings, and zhey vorked wonderously. I um...I alsho built shomesing else." Luna was staring at him, awaiting an answer. "I built an army."

"An army? How do you build...an army?" Luna asked, confused.

"Imagine zhis, your majesty." Richtofen began. "An army zhat feels no fear, zhat cannot disobey. An army vhere zhe soldats have no friends or family to miss zhem if zhe are killed, and no ability to feel zhe pain of injury. In mine case...zhey are not even human. In yours...zhe vould not be ponies as you know zhem." Luna was trembling.

"Wh...what sorcery do you speak of?" She asked in a hoarse whisper.

"I reanimated zhe dead...und made zhem soldiers to protect mine beloved Fatherland." He stated with a grim smile.

"I...That..." Luna stammered. "That is ghastly!" She exclaimed. "That is..."

"Und how many soldats have you seen die in battle, mein prinzessen?" He countered. "How many of your brave little pony warriors have fell, und left behind vidows und orphans?" She fell silent and finally nodded in defeat. "My army vas built to shtop zhe death." He leaned in close to Luna. "Vould you like to not have to tell zhe families of your fallen soldiers..."

"Enough..." Luna commanded. "Sorry...I just need some time to think about this." She looked into Richtofen's eyes a moment. "I...of course will not tell my sister of this, Doctor Richtofen." She paused. "I wish to speak to you about this matter at a later date. And yes, I understand why." She stood and walked out onto the balcony, staring up at the night sky. Richtofen followed her.

"Thank you, fair Prinzessen Luna." Richtofen whispered.

"Can you really make all those things you spoke of?" Luna asked without glancing back. "Here, I mean to say?" Richtofen grinned wide.

"Jawhol, Herr Prinzessen." He stated.

"Do it." She stated. "You have my blessing...and my support."

"Danke...sank you."

 _ **Well, it seems that Doctor Richtofen has won over Celestia and Luna, and will begin what he started on Earth. That cannot possibly end well, right? And on top of it all, he's bringing Nazi ponies to Equestria, starting his own little 935...it goes without saying that things are about to get very complicated. So stay tuned, and I will try to get the next chapter up tomorrow. And special thanks to ZeDoctorSaysDie for his linguistic assistance on upcoming chapters. I needed it, honestly. One cannot learn to speak fluent German from pocket phrasebooks and Hogan's Heroes, and I'm grateful for his help. I will return soon with a new chapter, my loyal readers. Until then as always, thanks for reading. -Drake**_


	11. Chapter 11: Something Blooms

**CHAPTER 11: Something Blooms**

 _ **This chapter needs no real introduction, except to say that I have to thank two people, without whom this chapter could not exist. Thank you to Aryanne Hoofler of DeviantArt for lending me the use of Aryanne in all of her...glory? Nazi-ness? Well...you'll meet her soon enough, heheheh. And thank you, ZeDoctorSaysDie for translating my bad German into good German for the dialogue herein. Anyone who is easily offended by Nazis...well, you shouldn't be reading this in the first place, idiot...so deal with it. So without further ado, enjoy the chapter!**_

"Doctor Richtofen?" Twilight's voice called from outside the door. She knocked again as Richtofen groaned, rolling his eyes before climbing out of bed and walking across the suite, his hat in hand. He opened the door to the purple alicorn.

"Ja? Vas is los? Be happy it vas you who disturbed me, mein frauline." Doctor Richtofen said, placing his hat on his head. Twilight giggled.

"You always act so angry, Edward." She commented.

"Ja, I am an angry old doctor." He answered. "It is only by happy circumstance zhat I for mein own personal reashons cannot shtay angry vis you, my dear. Now, vhat vas it you vhanted?"

"Oh, I came to tell you that the envoy from Germania arrived a few minutes ago. I knew you'd want to know as soon as they got here."

"Jawhol! Of course!" Richtofen exclaimed, now becoming more animated. "Zhe little Nazi ponies are here?! Of course I vant to know! I just have to get meinself ready! Hahaha!" He turned back into the room, pulling his new dark blue dress pants from the top of a dresser. He pulled them on underneath his long white nightshirt. He then tossed his hat onto the bed and practically tore off his nightshirt and threw it onto the floor. Twilight blushed, seeing the doctor shirtless, but her modesty was soon replaced by shock. She gasped as she for the first time noticed all of the scars on Richtofen's back.

"Edward!" She cried. He stopped in the middle of shaking out his pressed white shirt and looked back.

"Ja?" He answered curiously.

"What in Equestria happened to you?!" She exclaimed, stepping closer. "You...you look like you've been hurt so many times!" Richtofen realized that she was talking about his scars and simply grunted. "Edward?"

"Ja, I have seen many injuries." He mumbled, then put on the shirt, buttoning the garment up to his neck and stuffing the tail into his trousers. "It vhas mostly zhe zhombies..." He clamped his jaws together and slowly turned.

"Z...zombies?" Twilight repeated fearfully. Richtofen let his arms fall to his sides and sighed. He grabbed his tie from the bedpost and threw it around his neck.

"I...I shuppose I did not mention zhe minions..." He said. "Yes, zhere vere zhombies, liebe...und I vhas in many battles vis zhem." He tied the necktie in a Windsor knot and was looking around for his coat when he felt something strange...Twilight Sparkle had him held in a tight embrace.

"I...I don't know everything, and I know that." Twilight stated emotionally, looking into Richtofen's eyes with tears in hers. "But what I do know is...the world you came from was awful! I mean...war and...killing...and zombies..."

"Tvilight..."

"I'm so glad you came here, Edward!" Twilight continued. "I know that was your home and everything, but here...you can be away from all that war and death...you can finally be happy."

"Happy..." Richtofen repeated. His expression softened. "I know zhis, mein dear Tvilight. Here, I can be happier zhan I ever vas zhere in zhat Hell..." He broke the embrace and knelt down. "Now I am far avay from zhat meaningless life...a vorld vhere petty little men fought for zhere petty little reasons...avay from treacherous lab partners who shteal mine ideas...und zhat demonic little girl und her shmelly zhombie pets." Twilight was smiling now, and Richtofen did too. "Here, _nutsing_ can shtand in zhe vay of zhe one sing zhat is good and pure... _shience_! Novun and nutsing vill shtand in my vay of..." He caught himself and he snickered. "Bringing an age of technology und discovery to zhis land...to zhe benefit of..." He narrowed his eyes. "All pony-kind." He felt that feeling again, the one he sometimes got around Twilight. He found himself hugging her.

"I know zhat I vill be happy." He said softly. "Und zhat you vill make me happy, mein freund. You vhant to see zhe vonders of mein vorld...to help create such marvels zhat ve vill be zhe greatest shientists in all zhe land. I see zhat in you. Togezer, vhe vill be happy, mein dear genius Tvilight."

"Oh Edward..." Twilight squeaked, hugging the sinister doctor close. "I've never met somepony who loves learning and studying as much as I do...I can't wait to start helping you with your ideas. I know we're going to be the best of friends."

"Ja." Richtofen agreed, a scheming tone to his voice. "Zhe _very_ best." He stood up. "Und you have already helped me immensely. Vhe must prepare to meet zhe envoy from Germania now." He grabbed his new tan Wehrmacht coat and put it on, buttoning the garment before adding the brown leather belt around his waist. He sat on the large bed and pulled on his tall leather boots, then felt something on his head. He reached up to find his new, clean hat and turned. Twilight was on the bed next to him, smiling. She reached over and straightened his tie.

"There. You look like a million bits." She stated.

"I know!" He replied. "Zhat Rarity replicated mein Wehrmacht uniform perfectly! Now Doctor Richtofen looks zhe part, not like zhe beggar I did before!" He stood up straight and struck a dramatic pose. Twilight laughed, and hopped off the bed, the two of them leaving the room and walking down the long hall.

"What was your rank?" She asked.

"Hm?"

"You're a scientist that was working for your government, right?"

"Ja. I vas zhe leading Nazi shientist in Germany." He answered.

"And you were part of the army?"

"I vas a Major General." He stated.

"Wow." Twilight remarked. "That's incredible!"

"Well..." He replied with a grin. "I _am_ a genius." The two came to the massive doors of the Royal Court, where the two guards parted their spears to allow them through.

Before the throne were three ponies, two stallions and a mare, pleasantly familiar to Richtofen because of the clothes they wore. One of the stallions, a light gray earth pony wore a gray suit and tie, with a red swastika armband on his left foreleg. The other stallion, a white unicorn, wore a black leather trenchcoat with a white shirt and black tie. On his head was a black fedora. What really caught the doctor's attention was the mare, a white earth pony with a striking light blonde mane and tail. She was wearing the familiar uniform of an SS officer, the ominous black military jacket with SS runes on the collar, a white shirt and black tie, and a black schirmmutzen hat complete with the silver skull and crossbones, signifying her belonging to the elite unit.

"Doctor Richtofen." Celestia greeted. "May I present the ambassadors from Germania." The three ponies turned to the scientist and he came to an abrupt stop, stood at attention and thrust his arm upward, snapping a crisp Nazi salute. The three ponies returned the salute, except for the white mare in the black uniform. She saluted in the proper fashion, but then, in an instant, seemed to realize that Richtofen was no pony. Her expression turned sour and she lowered her right foreleg before the others.

"Goot...day, Doctor Edvard Richtofen." The pony in the suit greeted in a thick accent, halting every few words. "Vhe are told...you vished to meet viss us of matters of importansh?"

"Ja, I am a Nationalsozialist from anotzer vorld, und I have many great sings zhat I must communicate to you and your _fuhrer_." Richtofen answered. The two stallions stared at him with surprised looks. The mare still regarded him suspiciously. He grinned. ,,Und ich spreche Deutsch, mein Herr."

"Gut! Wunderbar!" The stallion remarked happily. Celestia seemed lost, and this made all three of the ponies and Richtofen smile.

,,Kann ich Sie bitte privat sprechen?" Richtofen stated.

,,Sehr gerne. Später dann, Herr Doktor?" The pony asked.

"Ja, In zwei Stunden. After our meeting." The doctor said. "I am Doctor Edvard Richtofen, major general, Wehrmacht, und leading shientist, specializing in..." He cast a sly glance at Celestia, then back to the pony. "Waffenfabriken...mein Herr." The stallion grinned, and the stallion wearing the leather coat silently nodded almost imperceptibly at Richtofen.

"Ich heiße Silber Zunge, Party ambassador," The stallion in the suit said, introducing himself. "Zho in late times, not much vork for an ambassador. Many nations do not vant peace viss our reich."

"As it vas in mein own land" The doctor replied. The unicorn stallion stepped forward.

"Hayrich...Reinhart Hayrich." He said in a direct monotone. "Deputyfuhrer, Gestapo." Richtofen processed this for a few moments. His theory was right. This was an almost exacting copy of his own world, complete with a pony version of Heydrich. His pony double even acted and somewhat looked like the gestapo chief. That is to say, like a weasel.

"It is good to meet you." Richtofen stated.

"Heil." Hayrich responded, saluting again. Richtofen gave a half-hearted salute, thinking to himself how the gestapo doesn't change from universe to universe. They were as stuck up in this world as they had been in his.

"Und you, little SS fraulein...Wie ist Ihr Name?" Doctor Richtofen asked the white mare in the black uniform. She snorted in derision.

"Ich bin Aryanne." She stated haughtily, staring condescendingly at Richtofen with a pair of icy blue eyes. The fact that she used the formal 'Ich bin' spoke volumes to the doctor. Nobody but an arrogant SS officer would give their name as if it were a title or label. The mare continued with her introduction. "I am captain, Shutzstaffel...und deputy propaganda unterfuhrer for zhe SIRD REICH! ALLES FUR GERMANIA! HEIL!" She thrust her right forehoof into the air.

"Heil!" The two stallions repeated, giving a Nazi salute.

"Heil." Richtofen said boredly, giving more of a wave of his right hand. Celestia hoof-palmed. "Since you are ein SS capitan, I presume you are..."

"In direct command of zhis diplomatic detail? Ja. I am." She answered. "Und I have qvestions for you...like vhy is a big hairless ape vhearing zhe uniform of a Wehrmacht officer?! Shpeak."

"Miss Aryanne..." Celestia interjected calmly. "I assure you that..."

"It is qvite alright, mein prinzessen." Richtofen stated. "You must undershtand zhat after years of invasion and vhar, it is in zhe nature of Germans to be...suspicious of _outsiders_. Is zhis not true, Captain?"

"Vhat is it you are rambling about?" Aryanne asked.

"I have all zhe answers you seek...und more." Richtofen answered smugly. "Und I called you here to make a treaty of sorts...to vork viss you. Zhat is if zhe little nazi ponies have shientists, zhat is..."

"Of course we have scientists." Aryanne said. Richtofen pulled out the small leather book containing his revive elixir, and drew out a syringe of the glowing blue liquid.

"Shientists who can produce sings such as zhis?" He stated, holding up the needle. The three ponies stepped closer, entranced by the radiant chemical.

"Was is...das?" Heyrich asked.

"Zhis...is a chemical I created to bring one back to full health, even from zhe brink of _death_!" The doctor explained. "Zhis, mein little Nazis...is the least I can do. In mein own vorld, I have created sings you could not possibly comprehend."

"He is right, my friends." Celestia agreed. "The doctor has shown me numerous things of scientific and technological wonder. I am thoroughly convinced that he has not only created these things before, but can do so again." She stood and descended from her dais. "He has in fact requested that you come here to meet with him about recreating the inventions from his own world, and has expressed great interest in working with..." She paused and looked between Richtofen and the ponies. "...what I assume is our world's equivalent of his own countryponies."

"Vhat sort of sings is it zhat you are proposing to create?" Heyrich asked curiously.

"Oh..." Richtofen began, putting the vial away. "Electrical energy netvorks, drinks to give shtrength und stamina, machines zhat can teleport anyvun und anysing...veapons zhat can vaporize zhe enemy."

"You can...really do all of zhis?" Aryanne queried, now seemingly interested.

"Und more." He answered. ,,Ich muss in Deutsch sprechen, meine Freunde...untote Soldaten. Jaaaa...lebendendige...tote...Soldaten. Verstehet ihr?" They all shook their heads slowly to the affirmative.

"What is it, my good doctor?" Princess Celestia asked curiously.

"I vhas just telling zhem about mein lovely perk-a-cola's, Your Highness." Richtofen said innocently.

"Of course. I am most interested in those beverages myself." The princess of the sun replied with a smile. Richtofen smiled back and nodded politely.

"Vhat ihs it..you vant from us exactly?" Silber Zunge asked.

"I vhant you to return to Germania...und shpeak to your superiors. Germans here as in mein own home know how to conduct confidential matters I hope, so I vhant a team of your best shientists to come here und assist viss mein special projects. Zhe Princesses have been kind und generous enough to grant me facilities und funding. I merely need zhe best researchers I can get."

"And vhat exactly do _vee_ get out of zhis deal... _doctor_?" Aryanne demanded.

"Access to mein vork?" He returned arrogantly, making the young mare scoff. "Unlimited access to all of zhe great sings I will bring to zhe vorld, ja? Sink of how it vill improve zhe fatherland...und usher in a new age of... _cooperation_ between zhese two countries." The two stallions grinned in understanding. They both looked to Aryanne. She nodded.

"I agree to zhis." She sighed. The stallions shook Richtofen's hand. Formalities. Formalities for the Princess. They all knew that it was all for show, that the _real_ meeting would be later.

"Danke." Richtofen stated. "Bis bald." The stallions nodded. A butler entered the room.

"You will be shown to your rooms now. During your stay, consider yourselves honored guests." Celestia said warmly. Her smile faded as she watched the three Nazi ponies begin to leave. "Um...Captain Aryanne?" She called, somewhat nervously. The black-clad mare turned back to the monarch. "I have but one question before you go for the evening."

"Ja? Ask avay, Your Highness..." Aryanne returned.

"The um...rumors I have heard. Stories about the...interment camps...and the executions of..."

"Stories, Your Highness." Aryanne said quickly. Her lips turned up into a smile. Richtofen saw this, and recognized immediately the cruelty behind the smile. "That is vhat zhey are. Shtories. Shameful lies...told by political enemies. Who vould believe such sings, Princess?" Celestia smiled a nervous smile.

"I am happy to hear you say that the stories are false." The princess said. "You may go now. Thank you for your time, Captain Aryanne."

"And danke...sank you for your hospitality, mein princess." Aryanne returned, bowing gently before leaving the room. Twilight walked up to stand beside Richtofen as Celestia returned to her throne and sighed.

"You see? I told you zhe Nazi's veren't evil, did I not?" The doctor said in a friendly tone.

"Yes..." Celestia replied. "Do you trust them, Doctor?" She asked.

"Viss mein own life, princess." He stated. Celestia gave a little smile.

"And I trust you, doctor...as well as Twilight Sparkle." She stated. "And I will trust that this is a prudent course of action."

"It is, Princess!" Twilight agreed. "The things he can do for the world is going to help all of us. And he wants me to help him! It's going to be great!"

"And I'm happy that the two of you have become such close friends." The princess said. She grinned. "Twilight has needed somepony she can talk science with for as long as I can remember."

"If I have your leave now, mein prinzessen..." Richtofen said with a bow. "Zhere is much to do. I must return to mein room and begin...writing out plans and formulas for the shientists."

"Of course." The princess of the sun nodded. "I understand."

"Can I come too?" Twilight asked.

"Yes...certainly..." Richtofen answered hesitantly. "Come zhen, liebling." With that, The doctor left the throne room to meet with the ambassadors and put his plan into motion.

 _ **Okay, aside from the fact that Richtofen is meeting with Nazis, THE Aryanne is part of the story, Richtofen has free reign to do as he pleases in Equestria now, AND Twilight is becoming more emotionally involved with a sociopathic killer, everything seems to be just wonderful throughout the land! Now, I know that most of you don't speak German as well as my new friend ZeDoctorSaysDie, or even as mediocre as I do, so in case you're wondering just what in the heck the characters said in this chapter, here is a little translation:**_

 ** _Und ich spreche Deutsch, mein Herr: And I speak German, Sir._**

 ** _Kann ich Sie bitte privat sprechen?: Can I speak to you in private?_**

 ** _Sehr gerne. Später dann, Herr Doktor: Certainly. Later then, Doctor?_**

 ** _Ja, In zwei Stunden: Yes, in two hours_**

 ** _Waffenfabriken: Weapons fabrication_**

 ** _Ich muss in Deutsch sprechen, meine Freunde...untote Soldaten. Jaaaa...lebendendige...Soldaten. Verstehet ihr?: "I must speak in German, my friend. Undead soldiers. Yes...living dead...soldiers. Understand this?"_**

 _ **Special thanks to ZeDoctorSaysDie for his help with the German. and thank you all for following the story so far. It will get even more exciting, even more complex, and even darker in upcoming chapters. I will try to get the next chapter up tomorrow, so stay tuned for more! Until then, please review and click that like button, everypony!**_

 _ **-Drake**_


	12. Chapter 12: Meet the Nazis

**CHAPTER 12: MEET THE NAZIS**

 _ **Hello again readers. I'm back with chapter 12, and it seems that this story is progressing quite quickly. The pace may seem to have picked up, and that us because it has, and will continue to do so as events become more unstable. I am writing according to the progression of a system in chaos theory, which is quite fitting to this story, and a literary experiment on my part. Anyway, enjoy the chapter, and please send me your reviews.**_

He knew what he was doing. It was a complicated, sordid plan he had formulated, and he designed it with cold, mathematical precision. This meeting with the Nazi ponies would go well. He would make sure of that in the same way that he had planned the entire meeting with the princesses. The execution was simple: You can dazzle any leader with new technology and brilliant ideas, and promise them great things for little investment with a short delivery date. It was a carrot on a string no person...or pony in power could resist. Celestia and Luna couldn't. What was better was that he'd realized that the Nazis here were the same as they were in _his_ world. They desired power and wonder weapons. He would promise them this. They would give him scientists. Then, his plan would be set into motion.

There was two missing variables in the formula though, and this troubled him. Firstly, he still needed 115. Princess Celestia had assured him that the team was on their way to what in his world was called Nevada. He'd given them the grid coordinates to Area 51, which here was just a nameless sea of sand near a dry lake bed still oddly named 'Groom Lake' in this world. Divinium had to be there. And if it was, they must find it, or Richtofen knew he could do nothing but sit around playing tea party with these childish little ponies. How he hated them. Not as much as he hated Dempsey, but their naive girly ways made it close.

"I even hate your eyes, Dempshey..." He mumbled as he walked.

"What, Edward?" Twilight asked.

"Nutsing, just sinking, mein dear." The doctor replied. That brought him to the second variable: Twilight. If these ponies were juvenile and helpless, then she was an exception to the rule. She had read him from the start and during the questioning, she had used some of his own sneaky little tricks to get information from him. He realized that this was why he was mad at her...because she had withheld things from _him._ She had gotten inside _his_ head. Richtofen respected Twilight. In fact, he realized that he kind of liked her. She was brilliant and well-read, and she loved science for the sake of the knowledge. He could tell that she was becoming very loyal to him, and he needed her to be. His plan involved her getting together unicorns who could work their magic on atoms and molecules.

"Where are we going, anyway?" Twilight asked.

"Oh, I realized zhat I needed to shpeak viss our guests about somesing in private. You don't mind tagging along, do you, liebling?"

"Of course not!" The lavender mare replied happily. "Especially if it has to do with your experiments."

"Oh believe me, Tvilight...it does." He answered. "And it has to do viss you."

"Me? What do you mean?"

"Vell...if zhis meeting goes vell, I have a special surprise for you." They stopped at a door, and Richtofen knocked. Immediately, the door was thrown open and the two were dragged inside.

The room was dark, and Richtofen felt a set of powerful hooves on his arms as he was guided to a chair and made to sit down. From Twilight's shocked whimper, he guessed that she was forced into a chair nearby. Then a light emanated from a unicorn's horn that magically lit all of the candles and lanterns in the room. Doctor Richtofen found himself face-to-muzzle with Heyrich. He glanced over to see Twilight try to stand, only to be pushed gently back into her chair by Zunge.

"Be shtill, Frau Tvilight." Richtofen urged. "Zhis is...hahaha...zhe shtaaaandard practice for shpeaking to new friends among Nazis."

"Silennccce." Heyrich hissed. He stepped back and looked between the human and the Princess of Friendship. The black-clad stallion gave a creepy, sadistic grin. "Vee...have qvestions...und you...you _vill_ ansher zhem. If you do not..." He pulled a stiletto knife from the pocket of his leather trench coat and flicked the blade open with a loud snap. "Vee...have vays...of making you _talk_." Twilight gulped loudly.

"Zhat is enough, Hayrich." Aryanne stated blandly, stepping from the shadows. "I am sure zhat our guests are happy to talk to us visshout you having to cut anysing off." She smiled. "Right, Doctor?"

"Seeing as I am not accustomed to being zhe vun _in_ zhe chair...und I am not enjoying zhis charade, I really sink you owe me ein explanation for zhis _kuhschiesse_!"

"You see, vee vere really impressed by all zhose sings you promised to make..." The white mare began, taking off her black officer's hat. "But zhe problem is zhis..." She tossed the hat onto the bed and stuck her face in Richtofen's, her icy blue, black eyeliner-rimmed eyes boring into him hatefully. "You...are not a pony. You shpeak Germanian, ja...but you are not Germanian." She cocked her head and growled. "So my qvestion is zhis...Vhy is a gottverdammt fucking hairless ape vearing zhat glorious uniform?!" Richtofen gave a grimace.

"Oh little pony..." He said condescendingly. "Mein own race...zhat is _humans_ , to you...vee _perfected_ being Nazi's. Heeheehee...vee perfected var...und wonderwaffen. Compared to us...you ponies are shimply playing dressup." At that, Aryanne promptly slapped him across the face.

"Edward!" Twilight cried out, and tried to stand. Zunge shoved her back into the chair, and Richtofen saw her horn begin to glow.

"Nein!" He called. "Tvilight, nein!" The glow subsided.

"Smart." Aryanne commented, still in the doctor's face.

"Hm." He countered. "Vas...in your vorld, zhey do not have zhe Lebensborn project, hmm?" Richtofen saw Aryanne's eyes widen in shock, then narrow in rage. She pulled her right hoof back threateningly.

"You haff about drei seconds to prove who you are, or I vill implode your face, Herr Doktor!" She screamed.

"His name vhas Hitler." Richtofen said quickly. Aryanne froze. "Zhe Fuhrer. He vhas Adolf Hitler. I assume his name is somesing similar to zhat here, ja?" She lowered her hoof.

"Ja..." She said coldly. "Hoofler."

"Zhe Fuhrer...is a pony..." Richtofen muttered. He almost wanted to laugh at the image.

"But...you could have made zhis up." The SS mare stated. "Everypony knows zhe name of our glorious Fuhrer Hoofler. Heil Hoofler!"

"Heil!" Both of the stallions in the room repeated loudly, giving a Nazi salute.

"Tell me somesing I _don't_ know." The Nazi mare said. Richtofen smiled.

"Do you have zhe Vril-Gesselschaft in zhis vorld, I vonder..." He said in a sly tone. Aryanne took a step back and looked dumbstruck at the doctor. Hayrich backed into the shadows of the room. "Ahhhh...I seeeee...und it shupposed to be a secret here too, ja?"

"H...how do you know about zhe Vril-Gesselschaft?!" Captain Aryanne demanded.

"Heehee..." Richtofen giggled. "You are Shutzstaffel...it is zhe Thule-Gesselschaft or vhatever girly nonshence you call it zhat knows zhe secrets of zhe Vril. Und zhe kommandant of all of zhis mystical knowledge-gathering fun is...at least in my vorld...Heinrich Himmler." Richtofen smiled smugly, then rolled his eyes in reflection. "Ahh...wonderbar man, zhat Himmler...now _zhat_ is who should have been zhe Fuhrer! Ah, no shence crying over shpilt milk, ja?"

"Hemmer..." Aryanne whispered. "Und...you vere in zhe Vril-Gesselschaft?"

"Nein." Richtofen answered. "I vas Illuminati. Only dealt viss _zhat_ order during zhe construction of mein beautiful veapons, frau Aryanne. Oh, I did meet zhat Frauline Orsik vonce or tvice und I do not doubt zhat she vas in communique viss zhe Vril-Ya." He paused to giggle again, then looked up at the white SS pony with an evil grin. "Not as much as I vas, zho."

"You...lie." Aryanne stammered, now fully convinced that Richtofen was what he said he was. He knew too much to even be a spy. The names, the secret organizations...only a hoof-full of ponies knew of these things. She sighed defeatedly.

"Edward...who are the Vril-Ya?" Twilight asked nervously. "And what are you talking about?"

"You have not told your little marefriend of your past?" Aryanne queried with a cunning expression. Twilight blushed and looked away. Something about the white mare's remark struck a nerve in her, and the alicorn didn't know why, only that she suddenly felt extremely embarrassed.

"She is not my...marefriend..." Richtofen grumbled, averting his eyes. Aryanne grinned. "And no...I have not." He looked over to his closest friend in the world at the moment, and their eyes met. "But I vill. After..."

"After what?" Twilight asked curiously. Richtofen skirted the question, and looked into the face of the SS mare before him.

"Now zhat you know zhat I am truthful about meinself, zhat vhe are countrymen in zhe end...vhat do you say vhe put zhis nasty business behind us...and shtop visss zhe whole Gestapo playtime, jaaaa?" Aryanne nodded, and Zunge stepped away from Twilight. The alicorn and the doctor stood, and Richtofen stretched his back.

"I shtill don't fully trust you, just so you know." Aryanne commented.

"Vell..." Richtofen countered. He reached into his coat and pulled out his ray gun. "Vould it help if I said I could have killed everyone in zhis room zhe _whole time_? Ahahahaha!" Twilight groaned and shook her head.

"And vhat zhe Hell is zhat?! Aryanne demanded.

"You vhant proof, do you?" He answered proudly, "Heheehee! Behold, zhe power of zhe Vril...of 115, and of zhe DOCTOR!" He aimed the ray gun at a lamp on the end table and fired. The glass shattered and the energy blast continued on, literally blowing a burned and smoldering hole in the bed.

"FICH MICH!" Aryanne cried out, diving to the floor. Hayrich took cover behind a large wardrobe, and Zunge just stood by Twilight's chair, frozen in shock his mouth agape. Richtofen was giggling incessantly like a child as the smoke cleared. Twilight finally walked to where the doctor stood, and gently forced the hand holding the weapon down. She sighed as she looked at the damage he had caused to the fancy suite.

"Okay...I _know_ you probably expected something like this to happen at this point, but did you _have_ to bring that specific...thing?" She asked.

"Oh Tvilight...zhe MP40 vould not fit in mein tunic." The doctor replied. "Orrrr mein _trooouuusers_."

"Mein Gott..." Aryanne remarked. "You really are batsheisse crazy, aren't you?" She stared at the burned bed. "Und zhis vheapon...vhat vhe could do against our enemies...mein Gott..." Richtofen simply smiled proudly.

"Now...shall vhe discuss conditions?" The Nazi scientist asked.

"Zhe Third Reich vill get zhese devices?" Aryanne countered.

"Vhy not?" Richtofen answered. "Zhis is merely a toy anyvhay, fraulein."

"Zhen vhat are zhese..conditions?" She demanded.

"Ah...you vhill give me shome of your best schientists. Vire zhem at vonce."

"Vire?" Aryanne, Zunge and Twilight asked at the same time. Richtofen grunted irritably.

"Vire...call...use einhorn horse magic to get zhem, vhatever you do vhen you vhant to communicate immediately. Gottverdammt I cannot vait to invent zhe telephone here."

"Oh." Twilight mused. "Yes, we can send messages instantly with magic."

"I vill do zhis at vonce." Aryanne agreed. "Zunge!"

"Jawhol, Capitan!"

"Find a messenger und tell zhem to send for Doctor Franziska und her team! Tell her I said to come at vonce viss all haste! Be qvick, und use zhe Runic code!"

"At vonce, frau Capitan!" Zunge replied before quickly exiting the room.

"Anysing else?" Aryanne asked, obviously pleased at being able to show off her authority.

"Ja." Richtofen answered. "I ask for free reign in mein experiments. I vill not be stiffled by demands und reshtraints. Lastly, zhis pony viss me, zhe prinzessen, is mein assistant...verstehen? Your shientists vill answer to Frau Tvilight on all projects except for two." He smiled at Twilight, a disarming smile. "Zhose projects are...complicated, liebling. I must oversee zhem meinself." He lied.

"Done. I vill shtay on as vell too." Aryanne stated. "I must report all of zhis to Hemmer, und oversee zhat vhe are...not being tricked." She said this last part with an icy tone. "Verstehen zhis, Herr Arzt...you may be a party member vherever zhe Holle you came from. You may be in zhe Vril-Gesselschaft or Illuminati vherever zhe _Holle_ you came from." She stepped closer. "But here, Herr Richtofen, you are in _mein_ Holle. You vill join zhe party, and salute our Fuhrer. You vill make zhese wonderwaffe, und zhese medicines. Und furzermore..."

"En Deutch, Herr Capitan." Doctor Richtofen urged, his eyes motioning toward Twilight. Aryanne nodded and continued in her native tongue, a blatant threat that translated loosely as:

"You will help us, yes...and we will help you, but you will never be among the master race. I have seen this weapon of yours, and I am impressed. I will relay this to Reichsfuhrer Hemmer, along with your little story of hairless ape National Socialists from another world, and ask that you be allowed to keep your rank. Be grateful...doctor...for my generosity." She narrowed her eyes. "But remember, Herr General...you may be a great scientist. You may be a Major General of the Wehrmacht...but as it was in your Germania...so it is here. You answer to the S.S. You report to the S.S. You do...not...fuck with the S.S. You fuck with the S.S...or me, and I promise you and your whore princess here will wake up with your throats cut. You understand all of this?" Aryanne stated grimly. Richtofen had a sere and sober expression as he came to attention and saluted.

"As you command, Capitan." He answered. Aryanne saluted back.

"Zhen I am glad to conclude this arrangement und I look forward to your service to zhe Third Reich." The white mare said, a little more amiably now. She smiled and thrust her right hoof into the air. "Heil Hoofler!"

"Heil Hoofler." Richtofen stated, giving a Nazi salute. He stared expectingly at Twilight a moment, and she looked puzzled. Richtofen motioned toward Aryanne, and she finally understood. The purple alicorn nervously and shyly raised up her right hoof.

"Heil...Hoofler?" Twilight said in a low voice, making the Nazi pony smile evilly.

"Now...I vill fetch you vhen I hear from Doctor Franziska." Aryanne stated. Her professional demeanor now evaporated, and Richtofen finally got a glimpse of her true personality. "If you vill now, zhe two of you please get zhe fuck out of mein room. You too, Hayrich, you sadistic bastard." Hayrich gave a little grin and started for the door, putting on his dark glasses as Aryanne continued to rant. "All of you out! I need shome time alone! Nazi monkeys und fucking blitz...werfer veapons...Vhat a fucking day!" Richtofen held the door for Twilight and turned back into the room.

"Oh, Capitan Aryanne?"

"Ja? Vass?!"

"Do _you_ have zhe last name?" He asked. She fell silent and what could only be described as a proud and vainglorious but devious and vitriolic grin came across her face.

"Of course, Herr General." She said, her head held high. "Hoofler." She stated. Richtofen backed out of the room and closed the door.

 ** _Now there seems to be a debate over who is creepier, Richtofen or Aryanne. I'm going to say the doctor still holds that title, as he has now managed to play the Nazi-ponies as well as Celestia and Luna perfectly. Now that he is well on the way to creating his own little Group 935, what will happen? And what are Dempsey, Tak, Nikolai and Sam doing while all of this is going on? Stay tuned. I will try to have the next chapter up tonight. So until then, thanks for reading, everypony! -Drake_**


	13. Chapter 13: Crazy

**CHAPTER 13: CRAZY**

 _ **Hello everypony. Once again, I've been MIA for a little while. Busy with life and stuff, and I couldn't find the time to put the finishing touches on this chapter and get it posted. But I've finally returned from exile on Elba (props if you get the reference), and I come bearing lucky chapter 13. As promised, things begin to get a little darker now. I hope you enjoy this latest installment, so lets get to it. Please review.**_

It had been a week, and he was driving both of them crazy. In two completely different ways, in two completely different worlds, Richtofen was affecting two completely different young women. Samantha was becoming frantic, her need for revenge, to see her dear uncle dead and ripped to pieces was making her desperate. No matter what she tried, the all-powerful young girl could not find him anywhere. She could sense that he still existed, but somewhere out of space and out of time. She tried to link with the teleporter, to find out where it had sent the doctor, but the device was broken. The main power line was damaged, shot by the drunken Russian. Samantha knew what she had to do. The game would have to change, but the end result would be the same.

It was time to speak to the three who had allied with her crazed uncle, and get their help. She knew they would help. They wanted to get out of the game, and she had something they would want even more than that: the truth. And that is what she would use to get them on her side, the truth about Richtofen, about their own pasts, and about 115. It was an irresistible carrot on a stick, and she knew it. It was time to act. The very thought of Richtofen escaping her was making her crazy.

Twilight Sparkle felt like she was losing her mind as well. In the week she had known Doctor Richtofen, she had become so attached to him for some reason. Maybe it was his brilliance, she thought. Twilight had always mastered science in school. It was her best subject, and that in itself is quite an accomplishment from a unicorn who got A-Plus grades in _all_ of her subjects. Still, she knew that he was lightyears ahead of her. He was the most intelligent being she had ever met. Smarter than Doctor Whooves, and even smarter than Professor DeGrass-Niacin at the Physics Lab in Canterlot. It was humbling to her, and being in his presence made her feel so helpless, like a nervous first-year student trying to impress their teacher. She admired him to the point of something else.

There was more to it too. He was so eccentric and amusing. Twilight would have loved spending time with Edward just because of the way he made her smile and laugh. Maybe it was the way he spoke...the way he had a habit of unnecessarily screaming the last word or two in a sentence. The way he would trail off, growling the last bit of a sentence dramatically, or shrieking Germanian words she didn't want to understand when alarmed or angry. The way he pouted like a foal and seemed unaware of even the simplest social graces. She found herself blushing more and more around him, and getting that fluttery feeling in her gut when he looked at her. When he had stood behind her and held her hooves, showing her how to wrap wire around an iron core to make a solenoid, she had gotten so nervous that she almost dropped the wire.

He was eating her time. She knew this. They had been at Canterlot for four days, and Twilight hadn't been able to return to Ponyville once. Richtofen had relented after much pouting, and agreed to open his research facility in Ponyville so Twilight could be close to home while she worked with him. Then, once the Germanian team had arrived, the group used Princess Celestia's money to buy a large building in Ponyville and started moving in crates of equipment and supplies. It was only then that Richtofen, wearing a sneaky grin, had revealed that it had always been his intent to open the lab in the small town.

"But...then...I mean..." Twilight stammered, confused at his antics. "Why in the world were you arguing against it so much, Edward?"

"Because you vanted it shooo much, mein liebling." He cooed, tickling her under her chin. "I _had_ to play viss mein favorite assistant..." He grinned. She blushed again. Twilight loved his mind games. It just demonstrated how intelligent he really was.

He insisted that she stay at the facility, which he had named 'Der Reise 2', as much as possible. She could not deny him that, and in two days time, she had helped him build a small prototype electric generator. It was unlike anything she had seen. The machine was powered by steam, which turned a propeller and shaft. This turned a wheel-like magnet inside a coil of wire and produced an electrical current. The conversation that followed sealed Twilight's loyalty to the doctor.

"But...what do we do with the electricity this thing makes?" She asked.

"Ah! Presently mein dear Tvilight...zhere is nutzing to power viss it." He answered. "But I have shome of zhe technicians vorking on zhe electric light bulb. It produces flameless light. Und zhere is alsho the prospect of electric motors zhat can power machines of industry, automating your factories, each vun doing zhe vork of TEN ponies!"

"We can do all of this with...these?" She asked, holding up the small table-top generator.

"Zhese?" He repeated. "Ha! Vun _enormous_ generator, viss vires run to every home und factory in zhe land! All zhe little ponies vill have zhe electrical lighting in zhere homes, und _Vhe_ vill have zhe largest factory, producing arms and armor for your military, und teleporters...und anysing your little heart desires." He smiled and knelt down in front of her. "Vonce zhe power plant und main factory are complete...zhey are mein gift to you."

"Wha...Edward?"

"In zhis new world of ours..." He said in a hushed voice, "You vill be vun of zhe most powerful ponies."

"But...Princess Celestia..." Twilight began. Richtofen shushed her with a finger over her lips.

"Kings and qveens mean nutsing in zhe annals of history und shience, mein dear." Richtofen interjected. "Monarchs und Fuhrers may rule a country und make zhere little laws...but it is zhe _shientist_ and zhe technologist zhat truly shapes zhe VORLD! In mine own realm, I cannot tell you who vas president of America vhen Edison invented zhe light bulb...or vhen Samuel Colt invented zhe revolver. Who ruled France in zhe day of Louis Pasteur? Italy vhen Galileo looked sroo his telescope? Who cares?! Zhey do not matter! Only zhe vuns who discovered great sings mattered." The doctor smiled. "Your prinzessen sisters...zhey are good and wonderbar leaders, much unlike mein fuhrer. But zhere time will pass, maybe perhaps in millennium, but zhere reich vill come to an end. Vhen it does, all zhe little ponies vill shtill have zhe vun sing zhat NEVER dies." Twilight searched his green eyes a moment, then hers widened in realization.

"Knowledge!" She stated.

"Ja." Richtofen whispered. "Und zhat is vhat vhe are building, mein liebe...ein Wissens-Reich! A kingdom of science inside a kingdom of government."

"Who are you?" Twilight asked in a hushed tone. Doctor Richtofen stared at her questioningly. "You are like a new Starswirl the Bearded or something..." She remarked. "...and like Starswirl, you're here for a reason...and I believe that. Edward...you're going to lead us into a new age of...enlightenment. We needed you, Edward." Their faces were only inches apart, and Twilight felt compelled...overpowered by an illogical desire to kiss him. "I need you..." They both closed their eyes and began to slowly lean in toward each other, letting some strange, irrational force drive them closer and closer...

"Doctor Richtofen, you must come qvickly, mein Herr!" The white unicorn scientist named Franziska called out excitedly as she entered the room and interrupted the moment. The blonde-maned scientist mare froze when she saw the two so close together. She pushed her goggles up onto her forehead and grinned. "Ist zhere zhe fucky-fucky going on zhat I need to leave for, mein Herr?" She asked loudly.

"Gottverdammt! Nein!" Richtofen shouted angrily as Twilight's cheeks blushed a bright red. "Und mein _personal_ life is none of your business anyvay, Doctor Franziska...now vhat is sho important zhat you had to BURST into mein private laboratory?!"

"I vhanted to be zhe first to show you...ZHIS!" Franziska announced, holding up a regular light bulb. "Your schematics vhere correct, und it did not take long to build. Your idea of drawing all of zhe oxygen from zhe bulb were genius!"

"Of course zhey vere. I am a genius." Richtofen stated blandly. "Und zhe shocket?"

"Completed as you designed it, Herr Doktor!" Franziska replied happily. "Und zhe technicians, zhey are making zhe vire you vhanted by zhe meter! Everysing you vhanted is nearing completion already. Ooo, I cannot VAIT to see zhe results!"

"And ve vill...soon I hope." Richtofen answered. He glanced at Twilight, then back to Franziska. "Come, bring zhe bulb...and call for zhe shocket!" Soon, the simple electric light was wired to the small generator, into whose small firebox, Richtofen fed a small amount of coal. As the apparatus heated the water in the boiler, steam began to turn the small turbine, generating enough electrical current to cause the light bulb to glow. Around this dim bulb, Twilight, Franziska, two of the engineers and Richtofen stood, staring into what the ponies beheld as a wonder. The human doctor had a proud and smug smile plastered on his face.

"Mein...Gott..." Franziska muttered in a low voice, her muzzle inches from the lit bulb. "You...You have engineered zhe future..."

"He has." Twilight agreed solemnly, her eyes locked onto the electric light.

"Zhe future?" Richtofen said, breaking the mesmerizing grip of the new technology. "Zhe future? Ah...my little ponies, _zhis_...zhis is nutzing more zhan a small trinket...a minuscule bauble of human technology." All four ponies slowly turned to regard Doctor Richtofen with awe in their eyes, especially Twilight, who now had an admiration for the human that was beyond words. "Zhe rest vill come shortly.

"Zhe wonderwaffe?" Franziska asked in a whisper. An evil grin crossed his countenance, and the two nazi scientists shared a knowing nod. Speaking of weapons, Richtofen remembered something he'd vowed to do.

"Und...zhe ammunition I requested..." He spoke. "Are zhe armorers working on zhat?" Franziska smiled again.

"Zhe bullet-makers und zhe blacksmiss under Wassermühle, zhey have shome troubles viss zhe proper forming of zhe brass casings, Herr General. Mostly viss zhe proper calibrashon for headshpace und forming zhe rims. Zhe eshplosive experts had shome problems viss zhe primers..."

"AHEM! Und vill zhis be a... _long_ shpeech, Frau Franziska?!" Richtofen pressed impatiently. The white unicorn grinned nervously.

"Vhe have produced only fifty of zhe rounds sho far." She admitted. "Now zhat vhe have perfected zhe dies und procedures zho, more can be made und much more quickly."

"Good." Richtofen stated. "I vhant thousands... _millions_ of rounds! Und MORE of zhe MP-40's...shpeaking of vhich, I vant mine back immediately. Und bring me zhe new ammunition. I have somesing to do."

"Right avay, doktor!" Franziska answered. She waved a hoof, and the two engineers galloped out of the room. "Oh, und your schedule, Herr Doktor? Capitan Aryanne vill be shtopping in tonight to inspect for progress...und Princess Luna vill be here _later_ tonight, shome matter of personal bearing."

"Ahhh verdammt. Everyvone vants zhe doctor's time zhese daayyys..." Richtofen whined. "Franziska, zhe laboratory is under your command until I return. Do keep zhe minions busy und vorking. Frau Tvilight und I vill return in a couple of hours."

"Of course, doctor." Franziska stated. She smirked a little. "Zhe two of you...you need zhe... _private_ time, Herr Doktor?" Twilight blushed. "Perhaps a little sucking is in order? Or shome more... _invasive_ medical procedure? Heeheehee..."

"Franziska..." Richtofen choked, almost too beside himself with shock and disgust to speak.

"You know...I myshelf have _perfected_ several techiques...heehee...using prisoners of course..."

"I vill shoot you MEINSELF if you don't shut up at vonce!" Richtofen shrieked. Franziska fought a bout of giggling, and forced her face into a stern expression.

"I am sorry, Herr General." She sighed. "I get a little bit...carried avay shometimes..."

"Carried...away?" Twilight squeaked.

"Your weapon, Herr General!" Schraubenzieher, one of the Germanian engineer stallions stated, handing Richtofen's MP-40 over. The scientist took the weapon, still staring at Franziska.

"Danke." He muttered. "Now Frau Franziska...vhe are _shientists_...und as such, vhe must attempt to _conduct_ ourshelves as such, ja? Now, I vill return shortly. Man zhe lab...or... _poni_ zhe lab! Heeheehee." He checked the chamber of his rifle and turned to Twilight. "Come liebling. I promised to show you how to use zhis firearm, und Doctor Richtofen is no _liar_...vell...not usually...I mean...not to a _true friend._ "

 _ **Ummm...so...Franziska...she's quite the pony, eh? Ahem...so moving right along, another chapter delving into the impact of Richtofen's journey to Equestria. Samantha is dead-set on tracking Richtofen to his new home and dealing with him there, which if she is successful, will not bode well for the peace-loving citizens of Equestria. And what of the blossoming romance between the doctor and Twilight? If any of you think this is OOC for Richtofen, I say why wouldn't he fall in love with a pony? He's crazy and nihilistic to the point of making moves on Nikolai and finding zombies sexy. OOC for Twilight? Think again. Several episodes have shown that she is almost obsessively addicted to knowledge and science, and seeing Richtofen's brilliance is no doubt irresistible to her. On top of this, she is capable of having almost psychotic episodes (Like the infamous "If I can't find a friendship problem...then I'll MAKE a friendship problem." Episode.) If the presence of a super-intelligent person like Doctor Richtofen and her resulting infatuation with him manages to bring out these attributes in the princess, she may be capable of becoming as dark and twisted as he. Let's hope it doesn't come to that, eh?**_

 _ **Okay, enough psychoanalysis. I will try to get another chapter posted either later tonight or tomorrow afternoon sometime, so if you're still following this story, stay tuned. If not, please hit those fav and follow buttons, or leave me a review to let me know what you think so far. Thanks for reading everypony! -Drake**_


	14. Chapter 14: Allies

**CHAPTER 14: ALLIES**

 _ **Hello again, loyal readers. I'm back, and I bring you chapter 14. I know many of you were probably wondering what Sam and the crew were up to while all of this time has been passing. Well, you won't be disappointed in this installment, so please send me your reviews, and let's get to it. I own nothing.**_

"Hello Tank Dempsey...Nikolai Belinski...Takeo Masaki." A familiar voice greeted from seemingly everywhere but nowhere. The three men stood up from their meal and looked around the large room. It had been over a week since they had seen or heard anything. With the doctor's strange disappearance, the zombies, hellhounds and the voice of the strange girl had vanished as well. Now they were shocked to hear the evil game-master again.

"Ey, it's little girl that sends hell-pigs after us." Nikolai commented. "Hello little demon girl. We thought you had disappeared too."

"Shut up Nikolai..." Tank sighed.

"What?"

"Stop making friends with the enemy...especially if the enemy is some crazy ghost kid that can control zombies and shit." The marine said.

"Actually..." Samantha began "I came here to see if you would all like to _be_ friends."

"Friends?!" Dempsey shot back. "You try to kill us for weeks, then say you want to be friends?! The fuck? We don't even know who or... _what_ you are."

"I understand vhy you're mad." She sighed. "But I can explain everything. My name is Samantha...Samantha Maxis."

"Okay...Samantha..." Dempsey mused. "Now we know who you are, but we still don't know _what_ you are, or why the Hell you're talking to us."

"I'm a girl, Mister Dempsey." Samantha replied. "I am a ten year old girl who just happens to be in a really powerful and really old magical pyramid on zhe moon."

"BULLSH...actually...at this point, I believe that." The marine quipped. Sam giggled.

"And like I told you already, I came here to make friends. I need your help, and you three need mine."

"I need more _wodka_." Nikolai argued. They heard the girl sigh, and when Nikolai lifted his large brown bottle, it was filled with alcohol again. "Thank you, evil ghost girl." He said, raising the bottle in a toast.

"Okay, what kind of sick game are you trying to play with us now?" Dempsey demanded.

"I promise you zhis isn't a trick." Samantha said.

"Says little girl who plays this game of death with us." Nikolai shot back. He took a drink from his bottle. "But at least she makes sure I have wodka, so little girl might..."

"Shut the fuck up, Nikki." Dempsey stated angrily. "You'd warm up to Satan if he got you drunk enough." The marine turned his attention back to the voice. "You've been tryin' to kill us for weeks now. What the Hell makes you think we can trust you?!"

"I've kept you inside zhe game, I know." Samantha replied. "But haven't I given you weapons to protect yourselves? What about my mystery box? You have enjoyed using it at every turn, Mister Dempsey..."

"Yeah, well..." The marine trailed off, rubbing the back of his head.

"And zhe magical aids like zhe insta-kill and zhe max ammo? I even kept Nikolai's bottle of drink full." The omnipotent little girl added. "You have to know zhat if I really wanted to kill you, I would have killed you already."

"Okay...so why have you kept us alive?" Dempsey pressed. "And why the fuck did you drag us into your little game in the first place?"

"Zhat's just it, silly." She answered. "I am not zhe vun who dragged you into zhe game. I didn't create zhis game for _you_ three. It vas meant to be for uncle Edward."

"Uncle Edward?!" The three soldiers exclaimed in unison.

"There are many things that Doctor Richtofen hasn't told you." Sam stated. "Like how he murdered my father, und how he lied to you about being your friend."

"Okay, so the Kraut is a liar." Dempsey shot back. "But at least he didn't throw a bunch of maggot-sacks at us." They were met by the girl's giggling echoing from space-time.

"Oh, you don't know zhe _extent_ of his lies." Sam spoke. "And how zhey affect each one of you...very personally..."

"I fear that what-a she speak is-a the truth." Takeo finally spoke up. "I have a-known for wong time now...that what-a the doctor speaks is treacherous. That there is a great and terrible truth that-a was obscured from us. We must wisten to this child." The three were silent a moment.

"Alright..."Dempsey growled at the ceiling. "Why don't you _explain_ it to us, kid?"

"Vhat do you know about your pasts?" Was the reply. "Vhere were you born? How did you get to zhat room where you met Uncle Edward?" The three soldiers were quiet a moment. As usual, Dempsey was the first to speak.

"I know my name is Tank Dempsey, I'm a big-time ass-kicker, and I'm a United States Marine." He said. "Other than that, I can't really remember much...I'll...admit that."

"I know my name, little girl." Nikolai said next. "And I know I am a Soviet...I love my wodka...and I remember my wives...eh, most of them. Oh, and I think I was sniper." He took a drink from his bottle. "Uh...next?"

"I am Takeo, captain in Imperial Army of Japan." Takeo declared. "I remember the emperor! And I remember..." He trailed off.

"Tak?" Dempsey pressed curiously.

"I remember the tests...some of them."

"Tests?" Tank exclaimed. "What fuckin' tests?! What the fuck you talkin' about?"

"He's telling zhe truth." Samantha's voice told them. "At least...vhat he remembers. One of zhe side effects of zhe 115 vhas acute memory loss." There was nothing but quiet for a few seconds. "Zhis is a surprise to you?" Dempsey's hands were clenched in anger.

"Who...the... _fuck_...experimented on me?" He demanded. The marine's face was flushed red, and his knuckles were cracking as he squeezed his fists, holding back the urge to demolish the entire building by himself.

"Who do you think?" Sam countered.

"Richtofen..." Nikolai said solemnly, then took a long drink of vodka.

"He vhas trying to create super soldiers by injecting you vith chemicals." The ethereal girl explained. "Zhe zombie soldiers he created...and it vhas Richtofen who created them...zhey were not good enough. So he started trying to build a better soldier using captured warriors." She began the tale. "Zhere were always three subjects. I don't know vhy. At some point, zhe original third soldier died during zhe tests. Fortunately, that same week, you happened to get captured trying to free a comrade, Mr. Dempsey. Uncle Edward made you his...top priority..."

"SONOFABITCH!" Tank bellowed, kicking a broken chair across the room, splintering it against a pile of debris. "Fucking fascist asshole!" He paced back and forth a few times like a caged animal. Then he spoke to the ceiling again. "I knew he was lying to me...when he said we were allies...I shoulda called him on his B.S. then!" He huffed. "If the freakbags hadn't been tryin' to get in..."

"He woke you three up to help him fight me. If he had not, I would not have been forced to be your enemy. Like I said before, this game vhas not meant for you. I was only trying to keep the doctor from finding out how to get to where I am."

"And if he did?" Nikolai asked, watching Dempsey continue to pace. "What happens then, we win the game, eh? He...kills you or something and we all go home."

"If he ever reached the MTD, he vould try to kill me, yes." Samantha answered. "But only because he wants to be where I am...and he vants what I have...all for himself."

"And what is that?" Dempsey asked.

"The world." She answered. "Und I can't let that happen. I have to kill him for what he did."

"What did he do, little um...ghost girl?" Nikolai queried.

"He turned my dog into a monster, sent me to zhe moon und killed my father! That's vhat he did!" Her voice became loud and demonic. "He deserves to die for all of zhe awful, evil things he's done!" Her voice returned to normal. "Even though you've killed hundreds of my pets, and I did feel each one, I'm not mad at you. Actually, I'm talking to you right now because I think we can help each other."

"Help each other to _what_?" Dempsey demanded.

"Right now?" Samantha replied. "I think we want the same thing."

"Richtofen." Tank growled.

"Exactly." The girl's voice said happily. "And if we can help each other to find him, I guess it doesn't matter who kills him, as long as he gets what he deserves, right?"

"Eh...wait..." Nikolai slurred. "The doc is still alive? I thought big transporter-machine kazap him into a million pieces." He made an explosion motion with his hands. "Kkkkpshhhhhh!"

"If he's still alive..." Tank pondered out loud. "...then where is he?"

"That's why I need your help." Samantha answered. "I can feel that he is still alive...I think he's on another plane."

"He's in aeroplane?" The Russian asked.

"No. What I meant is he is in another world." Sam explained.

"Wait...that hunk a' junk sent the doc to Mars or something?!" Dempsey asked incredulously. Samantha sighed.

"Just listen. There are other worlds inside this one. I can sense them...sometimes I can see little peeks of them. The voices...the ancient ones, they call the worlds _realms_. When the teleporter broke that day, it sent Uncle Edward to one of these realms. I can't get to him myself. I have to wait until someone else teleports there, then follow them at the same moment." The three men stood silently, listening to Samantha like soldiers being briefed by an officer. "The only problem is...whoever or whatever goes through _must_ contain element 115."

"So it's either us or a maggot-sack..." Dempsey concluded.

"Do you always have to be so dirty-mouthed, Mr. Dempsey?" Samantha asked in a childlike tone. "But yes...I am asking you three to follow Doctor Richtofen to wherever he went. I will follow, and together, we can stop him." Tank Dempsey looked to his comrades, then back to the ceiling and sucked his teeth.

"What do we get out of it?" He asked.

"I vill release you from zhe game." Samantha said. "This world...this realm...I have already made it my own little playhouse. Sorry." Dempsey growled and rolled his eyes. If he had a home and a family, they were probably long gone, but so too was his memory of such things. The little girl on the moon seemed to read his thoughts.

"You can return to zhis world and try to live as you can...and I vill not harm any of you with my pets as long as you live. Or...you can stay in vhatever world you wish zhat vhe may find on our journey...a...fresh start for all of you in a world untouched by my pets and the doctor's evil. These are your choices."

"What fuckin' choice?" Dempsey shrugged. "We stay here and we're gonna get scrubbed one of these days, right kid?"

"That is true. Over time, everyone loses the game. Besides, it's been boring the last few days."

"You can say that again..." Nikolai muttered. "So hey...I will go to other world okay?"

"Nikki..." Dempsey grumbled.

"What?" The russian said defensively. "It's a new world, Dempsey! There could be girls...future ex-wives even! And strange new wodkas, hey-hey!" Tank facepalmed.

"Well...I could go for the women...even if they're from another world..." He agreed. "I could be the first Marine to bag a space-girl with four arms, Oorah!"

"I too will go on this journey, little girl." Takeo said dutifully as ever. "I must-a fight alongside my new allies with honor."

"Good." Samantha said contentedly. "Before you go, I will let each of you pick whatever weapons you want from the box or the walls of this theater, and to get your perk-a-colas. I want you to be ready for whatever we might find when we get to our destination." Tank fist-pumped at the idea of being armed to the teeth. "Now fix the teleporter, and I will set it to find Uncle Edward. It will probably take some time to repair."

"And how exactly do we fix that thing?" The American asked. "We ain't scientists."

"Don't worry." Samantha answered. She smiled inside the MTD. "The ancient ones know. I will walk you through it."

 _ **So, the teleporter is being prepped to take Tank, Nikolai and Takeo to Equestria...and Samantha is going to follow to make sure Richtofen is finally killed. This cannot possibly bode well for Richtofen, the crew, the ponies or either world. So keep it locked in right here if you're dying to find out what happens next. As always, I will try to have the next chapter up tonight or tomorrow. And as always, don't forget to hit those like and fav buttons and drop me a review. Remember, like a changeling, I feed off your love! Until the next installment, thanks for reading, everypony. -Drake**_


	15. Chapter 15: Targets: Part 1

**CHAPTER 15: TARGETS: Part 1**

 _ **Hello everypony, loyal readers and new. I'm back with chapter fifteen as promised. As the story progresses, things get even more complex, as you shall see. As I said, I'm writing this according to the stages of chaos in systems. At the point or stage laid put in the next two chapters, complexity in the system has built to where it masks the instabilities and dangers of collapse, but actually has set into motion the destruction of the system as a whole. What fun, right? Oh, and something unexpected happens in this chapter, so enjoy that. Please review.**_

"I know zhis may be hard for you, liebe..." Richtofen stated, holding his MP-40. "...being a quadraped und lacking zhe thumbs und vhat...but you must hold zhe veapon like zhis." He demonstrated how to shoulder the carbine, aiming down the sights. Twilight had already mastered loading and clearing the weapon expertly, now Richtofen was going to see what kind of warrior his apprentice could be. "Now you." He handed the weapon to the alicorn, who struggled to hold it to her shoulder while trying to stand on her hind legs. She fell on her butt and heaved a disappointed sigh.

"I don't think I can..."

"Nein...it is as I sought." Richtofen said. "But all is not lost, dear Tvilight. Fire from sitting." He smiled. "Here..." He walked behind her and knelt down, helping her hold the rifle to her shoulder. "Now, draw zhe bolt fully to zhe rear as I showed you..." Twilight did as instructed, loading the MP-40. "Gut...now disengage zhe safety..." Once again, she followed orders. "Aim viss zhe sights..." The Princess of Friendship lined up the sights with the glass jar Richtofen had sat on a stump in the clearing. "Und fire!" Twilight squeezed the trigger, firing a burst of six rounds, all missing the jar.

"Ughhhhhh!" She protested, hating herself for failing. "I can't _do_ this, Edward!" Richtofen grimaced at her show of weakness.

"Und sho mein lovely und brilliant friend vill simply give _up_ now?" He asked coldly. Twilight looked at him with misty eyes. "Sink...Tvilight. Use your intellect to solve zhis problem! Zhat is vhy I adore you! Sink!" She mentally panicked for a moment, trying to understand what he meant. Then it donned on her that she'd been going about this all wrong the entire time. Twilight felt foolish. She didn't have to stand on her hind legs or even hold the weapon. She had magic! Richtofen saw her smile.

"I think I got it now." She said proudly. Her horn began to glow, lifting the MP-40 from her hooves. She assumed a stance more natural to her, standing on all four legs and using her magic to hold the rifle tightly to her shoulder. Aiming was easier now, and as Doctor Richtofen watched, Twilight used her magic to pull the trigger again, this time exploding the jar with a burst from the weapon. "I did it!" She exclaimed happily.

"Und vonce again..." Richtofen grinned, taking the MP-40 from her magical embrace, "...zhat is vhy I adore you sho." Twilight blushed, and looked away.

"You...you really do?" She asked in a nervous voice. Richtofen, who had been unloading and clearing the gun, stopped and lowered the weapon.

"Ja...I do not fabricate zhis." He muttered. "Und...you vhant to know zhe truth?" Twilight looked back at him, their eyes meeting. "I do not know vhy. I am not zhe kind of man who is _enshlaved_ by his instincts...or by _shtupid_ sings like emotion...or morality..." He sighed, and sat down on the ground like a pouting child. "Ugh verdammt...I have come to hate everysing sho much...I hate zhe zhombies. I hate Samantha. I hate Dempshey...oh I hate him sho much. I hate zhe fuhrer und zhe var. I hate sho much I sink I have _become_ zhe hatred. Ja...I am just a big viscous ball of hatred. Doctor Edvard _Hatred_ Richtofen! I hate meinself more zhan most people hate zhere enemies!" Twilight sat down beside him, a look of concern in her eyes.

"It's okay, Edward." She said comfortingly, "I don't think you're a bad person..."

"Not to you!" He returned. "Und vhy? I do not know! I do not like zhe ponivolk. Zhey are sho childlike and annoying to me...except for you, mein dear. I...I like you, Tvilight Shparkle. I like you und I respect you more zhan I ever did any of mine own _human_ colleagues."

"Why?" She asked, genuinely curious as to what it was about her that had seemingly changed the doctor's perception of relationships.

"You love knowledge." He answered. " Und you vhant to learn...everysing. If zhere is truly a master race, you und I are among zhe few in it." He sighed again and shook his head. "Und...you...you care about me. I can tell zhis. Tvilight, you care for me more zhan mine own mutter. You are kind to me, und you are a good person...voman...poni, ahh vassever!"

"Oh Edward, of course I'm good to you!" Twilight said dismissively. "You're the smartest and funniest guy I ever met." She paused a moment. "And one of the bravest...and..." She trailed off, making Doctor Richtofen raise an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Und vhat, leibling?"

"Well..." She said nervously. "Don't be mad at me...but...I think you're..." She gulped, and her cheeks were now bright red. "I think you're really handsome and stuff." She said quickly, and looked away.

"Und shtuff..." The doctor repeated cynically. He took her chin in his hand, and turned her face back toward his the way he had a habit of doing, meeting eyes with the librarian princess. "Zhe truth...it is a risky gamble shometimes..." He whispered. "I did not vhant to say it either..."

"S...say wh...what?" Twilight stammered, suddenly feeling weak, a fluttering in her gut.

"Zhat I...zhe inhuman beast zhat is Richtofen...sink zhat a certain poni prinzessen is..." He tried to think of the best way to phrase it. "A human does not usually sink a poni pretty...at least in zhat vhay. I am pretty sure zhat is a capital crime in Germany...zhen again, I am _insane_ , so I have zhe excuse..." He paused and swallowed as the purple alicorn searched his eyes for what she knew was coming. "Mein Tvilight...mein leibe Tvilight..." He whispered. "You have a beautiful mind...und you are zhe kindest friend I have ever known. I vhant you to be _mine_...to hold you in mine heart forever. If...you would only have me..."

…...

Rainbow Dash had been looking for Twilight all day. It had been two days since she had last seen her friend, and the pegasus was not happy about it. Twilight had seemingly been spending every second she could with the raving, foul-mouthed scientist ape Dash had met outside of Fluttershy's house. Rainbow Dash was suspicious of the strange creature to begin with, and now she was almost sure that he was alienating Twilight from the rest of the group. Fluttershy had defended the strange doctor, but there was something about him that the rainbow-haired pony didn't like, something about him that just screamed 'trouble' to her.

Dash had stopped by the laboratory, only to learn from the germanian mare named Franziska that the doctor and Twilight had left together. That was another thing...Rainbow Dash didn't care for Doctor Richtofen's friends, and didn't think Twilight should be hanging around with ponies like that. Especially Franziska. After telling her that her friend was out with the human, Franziska had stood there, staring Dash up and down like she was sizing her up for a few moments. Then after biting her lip giddily, Franziska in a cunning tone, had offered to give Dash a free gynecological exam before giggling like a foal.

Flying above Ponyville in her search for her friend, Dash had heard strange, loud sounds from near the Everfree Forest. They sounded to her like a chain of several small explosions. To her, this meant that this Doctor Richtofen was up to something, and if he was there, then Twilight had to be with him. Soon again, she heard the loud staccato sound, like a jackhammer or firecrakers, only not. She landed in the trees and began to walk toward the spot where she assumed the weird sounds had originated from. Soon, the light blue pegasus pony thought she heard voices, up ahead in a clearing. She perked up her ears and listened. She soon heard the voices again, and recognized Twilight's. She couldn't hear what they were talking about, but the second voice, with its strange accent, belonged to the shady doctor. She quietly crept through the bushes to where she had a view of the open area in the trees.

Twilight and the human were sitting near each other on the grass. Too near to each other for Rainbow Dash's liking. They seemed to be talking about something important, as Richtofen and Twilight both had serious and somber expressions. The alicorn said something inaudible and looked away from Richtofen. Then, as Rainbow Dash watched, her teeth clenched angrily, the human scientist took Twilight's head in his hand and the two were face-to-face. They spoke lowly, so quietly Dash couldn't hear what they were saying, but from their faces, she caught the gist of it...and her blood boiled. As the pegasus looked on with anger and shock, what happened next was unthinkable. Twilight and Doctor Richtofen leaned in toward each other, and in an instant, their lips were pressed together in a deep, passionate kiss. They embraced, arms and forelegs held one another lovingly as the two shared all of the pent up emotions they had felt for the last couple days in one fervent moment.

Rainbow Dash was furious. Richtofen was evil and she just knew it, with his strange weapons and weird laboratory and his foreign, perverted friends. He had 'evil mad scientist' painted all over him, and she didn't know how Twilight couldn't see it, how she could fall for a creature so devious...and not even of the same specie. He was brainwashing her. He had to be. She ran off into the forest and took flight, soaring over Ponyville to her home in the clouds. Dash had distrusted the doctor...now she was sure that she hated him, and somehow she had to trap him, to show him for who he really was and save her friend.

…...

"Edward..." Twilight breathed, looking into the eyes of the human she now knew she was in love with. "I'm so lucky to have met you..."

"Luck had nutzing to do viss it, mein leibe." Richtofen answered in a low voice. "It vhas a happy accident zhat I ended up here...an uncalculated mishap viss zhe teleporter. If a single spare electron had shifted a micrometer, I may have been killed...or ended up in an inhospitable vorld...or vun inhabited by millions of Dempseys." He sighed wistfully and smiled at Twilight, gently poking the tip of her muzzle playfully. "Zhe most _beautiful_ discoveries alvays happen by accident, mein darling, hmm?" Twilight giggled.

"Then I'm glad this accident brought us together...my doctor." The alicorn said with a loving smile. She cuddled up to Richtofen, burying her head in his shoulder. The German scientist hesitated, then put an arm around her. This feeling...it was still so very new and alien to the apathetic doctor. He had never had a girlfriend before, never even considered the horrid possibility of obtaining one. Now he realized he had one in Twilight. He smiled contentedly. It wasn't so bad. In fact, he could grow to like this... _love_ thing. He looked at his watch and frowned.

"Aw scheisse..." He groaned. "It is time to get back to zhe laboratory. Zhat dreadful Aryanne is coming to inspect, und if I am not zhere, she vill have zhe kittens!"

"Heehee." Twilight giggled. Richtofen leaned in and they shared a short kiss. "I should get back to my castle. My work's probably piled up to Cloudsdale by now." She stood. "I'll...see you tomorrow morning?"

"I vish sooner..." The doctor replied glumly. "Zhe lab, tomorrow morning." He stated. He picked up the MP40 and pocketed the extra ammunition and spent brass before turning back to the mare he was smitten with. "Ich liebe dich..." Twilight cocked her head questioningly. He smiled. "I love you, mein dear Tvilight." The alicorn blushed and she smiled bashfully.

"I love you too, Edward." She returned. "See you tomorrow." She dallied a moment, then turned and walked away. Richtofen watched her disappear into the trees, and for some reason he could not understand, the middle-aged scientist felt like jumping into the air and shouting like a schoolboy. He was in love, and it felt amazing. He began his walk back to the lab, whistling a happy tune, feeling that at this point, not zombies, not Dempsey, nor even that schlampe Aryanne could ruin his mood.

 _ **So Twilight and Richtofen are now an item. Twilight knows how to use firearms, and Rainbow Dash is pissed at the doctor. That was sort of a sweet moment between the two, but I'm afraid that instead of making Doctor Richtofen a better person, Twilight is only going to get dragged down by her crush to a level of madness and darkness that may prove disastrous. What? It's not like that's a spoiler. If you know anything about the two characters at all, that can't really be counted as a spoiler, right? Heheheh. I will try to have part two of this chapter up tomorrow, so until then, thanks for reading, and I'll see you next time. -Drake**_


	16. Chapter 16: Targets: Part 2

**CHAPTER 16: TARGETS; Part 2**

 _ **Hello again, readers! I'm back with the next chapter of this bizarre little tale. I hope those of you who have endulged in reading have found this story worth your while and more. So enjoy the chapter and please review. I am not Treyarch or Hasbro, I'm just a man, so I don't own anything. Aryanne is here thanks to AryanneHoofler of Deviantart, and the near-perfect German grammer is thanks to ZeDoctorSaysDie. Enjoy.**_

"Achtung!" The shrill voice of Aryanne sounded from the door of the laboratory's main floor. All of the Germanian scientists stood at attention. Richtofen just rolled his eyes and looked toward the interruption. Two stallions in black uniforms stood dutifully on either side of the door as the white earth pony mare entered, wearing her SS uniform, meticulous as usual. Her officer's peaked hat was cocked slightly to the side, something that told Richtofen that she was in a mood to be in command of...just about everything. The nazi pony strutted into the lab, paying a few moment's interest to each station, pursing her lips and humming in agreement, as if she understood the devices and formulas.

"Welcomen, Capitan." Richtofen finally said with a half-hearted nazi salute. "Heil."

"Heil." She stated, saluting. She then took another cursory look around the workshop. "It looks like you have been busy, Herr doktor?" Aryanne asked, staring at the electric light on the laboratory work bench.

"Ja...I have kept zhe little shientsts at vork." Richtofen answered.

"Und vhat have you accomplished?" Aryanne asked.

"Ammunition for zhe MP40, not to mention zhat vhe have begun vork on zhe veapons zhemselves, jaaa...electric lights und a prototype generator. Vhe have made preparations for arrival of 115, viss alllll zhe proper equipment." He smiled smartly. "I hope everysing here is to your...satisfaction, capitan?"

"Hm. Ja...ja...das is fein, das is fein." She looked at the scientist and scoffed. "Not too bad for a hairless ape, Doctor." She paused, seemingly hesitant to speak. "Und zhis is gut...because I have received vord from command. For your vork...und in aiding zhe future var efforts of zhe third Reich, you may retain zhe rank and privelage of your vorld. _Honorarily_ of course..." She turned, a supercilious toss of her head. "You are velcome. I did shpeak vell of you."

"Danke, Capitan..."

"Ja, vell..." She shrugged. "Vass is it zhe Equestrian ponies say? I do for you...you do for me?" Doctor Richtofen regarded her suspiciously.

"Vhat is it you vhant, Herr Aryanne?" He asked curiously.

"Zhat funny veapon you fired in zhe hotel room...zhe...zhe..."

"Mein ray gun?" Richtofen offered, still wondering what the SS mare was up to.

"Ja...zhe ray gun..." She said, a content smile on her lips. "I vhant one. Not to just...draw one from issue...if zhey ever get issued...I vhant mein own wonderwaffe, doctor."

"Zhis is all? I do not see vhy I could not give you one off of zhe line..."

"NEIN! I vhant zhe first vun you make!" Aryanne interjected. She smiled again, this time more deviously. "If Germaney is to rule zhe vorld, vhe must first rid ourselves of zhe vermin in our midsts. All of zhe...undesirables..." Richtofen had heard this speech countless times in his own world. If he'd had a pence for ever time Hitler or Goebbels had spoken those words, he'd be wealthy. Hearing the racist and violent rhetoric coming from a colorful talking pony was strange, and almost amusing.

"...you see, Herr doctor..." Aryanne continued. "Zhe foulest of sub-ponies are zhe ones who hate zhere own race...enemies of zhere own blood. A... _cleansing_ is in order, und I vhant to be zhe spearhead of zhat cleansing, viss zhe power of zhe _gods_ in mein own hooves." She trotted to a window and looked out, almost as if she were reflecting a moment. "A twofold goal, Herr doctor..." She mused. "To rid zhe fatherland of zhe rubbish...und to ensure zhat Herr Reichfuhrer Hemmer has no recourse but zhat I become colonel."

"Hmmm...very ambitious, ja?" The mad scientist returned with a scheming grin. "I sought you vere only here to oversee zhat I provided zhe fatherland viss zhese veapons. Vhat about your little kampfhund, hm? Vhat does he sink about zhis?"

"Hayrich?!" Aryanne shot back. "I sent him home to do vhat he does best, hunting down all enemies of zhe Reich...vhich he does viss almost...ecclesiastic loyalty." She rolled her light blue eyes. "Not zhat I fully trust him. You see doctor...Gerissen is next in line, but..I don't doubt zhat if our great fuhrer ever decided to die, zhat Hayrich vould find his own little shneaky vhay of becoming zhe _next_ fuhrer. Not zhat Herr Himmer vould not ensure zhat Hayrich met viss shome... _accident_." Richtofen searched the pony's eyes a moment, then a realization hit him.

"Ahhhhh..." He exclaimed. "Und viss Hemmer zhe new Fuhrer, zhen zhey vould need a new Reichsfuhrer of zhe SS! Und viss your... _upward bound_ career..."

"I _knew_ you were intelligent, Herr doctor." Aryanne said slyly. The edges of her lips turned up slightly. "Be glad zhat I have started liking you." She cocked her head. "Zhe ray gun?"

"You vill have zhe first produced." He replied. "As long as vun day...faaarrr down zhe path, vhen a certain fraulein is in ein position of power..."

"You vill have all zhe funding you need for new...discoveries." Aryanne finished. Richtofen grinned. Across the room, one of the black clad soldiers named Nebel had been listening to every word. His eyes moved side to side as he processed and stored the vital information for future use. He was corporal Nebel of the SS, at least as far as Aryanne knew, but in the standard practice of power-plays and everypony in the Reich spying on everypony else, he was secretly moonlighting as Detective Nebel of the Kripo, agent number 397. And as every good nazi pony knew, the Kripo, the internal affairs branch of the dreaded Gestapo and Hayrich's eyes and ears, made sure they kept tabs on everypony in the party...especially the ones in the SS.

"I vill leave you to your vork now, Doctor." Aryanne said. "Und I look forward to...inspecting...zhis laboratory again vonce you have new sings to show me..." She narrowed her eyes. "Vhich I trust vill be soon." With that, she turned and trotted from the room, the two guards close behind.

"She vhanted to kill me, now she vhants to give me position..." Doctor Richtofen muttered. "Frauen..." He shrugged.

He was sitting at his own bench, furiously scribbling down notes when Princess Luna arrived shortly after nightfall. He couldn't complain too much about this interruption though. There was no fanfare, no shouting, and no saber-rattling. Unlike Aryanne, the princess was a much more gracious guest. She entered the lab and dipped her head respectfully as Richtofen stood to greet her.

"How are you finding your facilities, doctor?" Luna asked coordially. "I hope everything is agreeable?"

"Qvite sho, mein prinzessen." Richtofen answered with a polite bow. "Vhe have made much progress in a short time, and as soon as I acquire zhe 115, I can..."

"Well you have to wait no longer, my good doctor." The princess of the night interjected.

"Vas?!"

"Our scientists have returned from the desert, bearing several canisters of the material you requested. They are waiting outside for you now." Richtofen had a strange look on his face, and Luna stepped back and shot him a curious look. "Are you...okay, Doctor Richtofen?"

"Mmm." He whimpered, then sniffled. "All my beautiful creations...zhey can now be!" He squeaked, his voice full of emotion. "I am sho happy...joy!" He quickly composed himself. "FRANZISKA!" A few moments later, the unicorn scientist came galloping into the room, sweat on her forehead. She came to a stop in front of Richtofen, panting for breath.

"Ja...Herr General..." She stated dutifully but out of breath. Doctor Richtofen and Princess Luna stared at her a moment.

"Is zhere a problem...Franziska?" The Nazi scientist asked blandly. The white unicorn acted as though she were trying to speak for a moment, her eyes darting back and forth.

"Sorry...I vhas vorking...on a...shmall... _side_ project, ja...a side project..." She grinned innocently. "Vas did you need, mein Herr?"

"Franziska...zhe 115 is here." Richtofen stated in a serious tone. The unicorn looked confused a moment, then a twisted grin appeared on her lips. The human scientist nodded. "It is outshide. Have it brought in and taken to zhe lab at vonce."

"Jawhol, Herr General!" The Nazi pony answered excitedly, just imagining all of the things Richtofen described building once they had a source for the seemingly all-powerful substance 115...Especially the DG-2. He had described the weapon in such a way that Franziska was probably as obsessed with starting on the device as the doctor himself was.

"While they procure the material..." Luna began. "May we...speak in private?" Richtofen motioned with his head, and led the Princess of the night up a set of stairs leading to his private office. There, he closed the door behind them, making sure no one was nearby to overhear them.

"You vhanted to talk, my prinzessen?" Richtofen asked softly. Luna peered out of the window into the night sky. Down below, ponies rushed to bring in the large canisters of the mysterious material that had killed two of the soldiers before they contained it. The princess of the night was beginning to truly grasp the scope and power of the things this human...this Doctor Richtofen could create. She saw the light bulb glowing on the table, lit not by magic, but by mechanical means. And she had thought about the conversation she'd had with the strange scientist in her quarters a few days before. This is what brought her here, now.

"Yes...Doctor Richtofen..." Princess Luna began, unsure still if this were the right course of action or not. She sighed. "I said during our little private meeting...that I knew what it was like to have stains upon one's past." Richtofen raised an eyebrow. He had researched the nocturnal princess, slyly made Twilight tell him her story, and knew what she was about to say. Her betrayal...the war...her thousand years on the moon. The moon where he hoped he would find the next item on his little list. He didn't know the princess would come around this quickly, and he had to force himself not to smile. Luna was confiding in him, confessing her past. She was playing into his plans perfectly...

"Yes, your majesty?" He urged, feigning genuine sympathy.

"Long ago, I grew jealous of my dear sister...and because of that jealousy, a great darkness overtook me. Reason abandoned me and all I could think about was selfishly possessing the rule of Equestria and banishing my sister forever..."

"How... _terrible_..." Richtofen remarked. "Und...vhat happened, mein liege?"

"There was a great war, and I was defeated. Those followers of mine not killed in the battle...they were executed, Doctor." Luna stated gravely. "And I? I was banished to the moon, imprisoned there for a thousand years for my betrayal." Her head drooped and the princess stared at the floor a moment. "A...fitting punishment...methinks. I was the cause of many deaths." She looked up, staring into the eyes of Richtofen. "Now, as before my banishment, my duties extend to certain realms of military technologies and I..." She paused again. "Do you know how long I have been a princess, Doctor? How many wars we have seen and how many soldiers have been killed under our command?" Richtofen smiled inwardly. So...she _was_ wanting that...

"I...suppose you are hinting at zhe army of zhe undead ve shpoke of..." Richtofen mused. He smiled. "I assure you, my dear prinzessen...if zhat is vhat you vish to discuss, zhere is no _need_ for zhe hushed tones and sad looks." Luna gave the doctor a questioning look. "I...assume zhat is vhy you vhanted to see zhe good doctor, hmm?"

"Well...yes..." Luna answered. "But...I still have reservations against..."

"As did I!" Richtofen interjected, lying to the princess. "But I...like you grew tired of all zhe death. It became a necessity...ein obsession for me to find a vhay to fight zhe vars zhat never end, vhile keeping living men from marching avay to zhere _deaths_! Und vun day...it hit me! I said to meinself 'Edvard! Vhy not zhombies?! Zhey cannot disobey orders, zhey cannot feel pain, und zhey do not shtop fighting just because a random body part might fall off!"

"Yes...I understand why these... _zombies_ make for the perfect soldier..." Luna remarked grimly. "...I assure you of that fact, doctor. Now, I assume that this army you claim to have built..." She looked down again, unsure of herself. "It was with the aid of this...this 115 substance?"

"Yes, your highness." Richtofen replied. "Zhe element 115, or _divinium_ is the source of power for all of mine lovely creations, und as I discovered qvite early...it has zhe ability to reanimate zhe dead! Now...vhy do you ask about zhe zhombie soldiers?" He was playing it cool, acting ignorant to let Luna make the move he was waiting on.

"I do not wish for the deaths of others. You of all ponies should understand this."

"I do..."

"And if Equestria ever went to war again..." Princess Luna began. Richtofen had grown tired of this beating around the bush routine. He smiled.

"I understand, my dear prinzessen." He stated. "Conshider it done." The princess of the night started to speak, but Richtofen seemed to read her mind, or more precisely, knew what she was about to ask. "You vill have no knowledge of zhe project except for vhat you vish to know. You simply provide me viss zhe corpses, und let Doctor Richtofen do zhe rest."

"And...I mean... _if_ you created these...beings..."

"I vould zhen keep zhem in zhe... _cold storage_ until you needed zhem of course. Far from all zhe little ponivolk, und from mein prinzessen. Out of sight und...out of mind." He answered. Luna exhaled and seemed to droop as if a heavy burden was lifted from her.

"This all must be kept confidential, Doctor." Luna said in a low voice. "The good citizens of Equestria...and my sister must never know of this...proj... _discussion_...yes, this discussion I mean." Richtofen winked.

"I have vorked on many of zhe _secret_ projects, and know how to keep mine lips _sealed_." He said with a scheming grin. "But tell me, Prinzessen Luna...vhy zhe secrecy? I sought zhe two prinzessen vhere equal rulers..."

"I...we..." Luna stammered with uncertainty. "We are. It is just that...my sister holds much more power over what you might call the...final say."

"I see. You must forgive mein curiosity. I am still learning how zhis land and your poni government vorks." The doctor said innocently. Luna nodded. "Do you have zhe power of...ah gottverdammt, vhas is zhe name for zhis...ah...VETO. Ja. Do you have zhe power to veto Prinzessen Celestia's vord and she yours zhen?"

"Well...no..." Luna admitted sheepishly. "I really cannot veto any law or edict sister passes...but she...can..."

"She can veto your proclamations." Richtofen concluded. Luna nodded again.

"Ah...vhe have complex governmnet viss zhe confusing channels of power where I am from too." He explained. "You have dominion over zhe _night_. Zhat is wonderbar. Und I am sure you have say over many ozer affairs as vell...like zhe military, ja?"

"Well..." Luna trailed off. She cleared her throat. "I _do_ have control of _part_ of the military. That is to say research and development...new weaponry and direct control of Special Forces. Of course...I must keep my dear sister informed of anything important..."

"Vell...zhat doesn't sound very fair now!" Richtofen stated in a pouting voice. "Forgive my frankness, your majesty...but I do not see zhe ozer crown reporting all of _her_ business to mein freund Luna!"

"Well...I do not blame her for not fully trusting me..."

"Vell she should!" He said like an angry child. "Und you are zhe shmartest und most talented vun!" He let out a frustrated sigh. "I am truly sorry, prinzessen. It is not my place to say such

treasonous sings. I alvays could not shtand to see mein freunds taken advantage of. Zhat is all it is."

"She does _not_ take advantage of me!" Luna exclaimed in a teenager-like tone, betraying her normal regal composure. He had hit a nerve and he knew it.

"I am sorry...forget I said anysing." Richtofen stated contritely. "I vill begin on zhe... _project_ as soon as I can find...items...for mein procedure." Luna walked to the door and paused.

"The um...the _items_ you need...they will be delivered tomorrow night." The princess said in a whisper. "Do not disappoint me, Doctor."

"I will not, my dearest princess." He said solemnly as Luna exited his private room.

Princess Luna stepped out into the night and glanced up at the black sky...her sky. She sighed, and a shooting star flashed across the sky, willed into being by her powerful magic. She gave a sad smile. So beautiful...yet so ephemeral. Just like life. Not hers, of course. The life of an alicorn was measured by ages. Not so with everything else, with the rest of ponykind. Luna had returned from exile to find the world had changed so drastically. She hadn't aged but what most would consider a couple of years, but all of the ponies she'd known in her time were long dead. That was something the princess had long meditated on: death.

Now here was this creature...this _human_ , a scientist from another world, another reality. He claimed to have unlocked the secrets of death through his strange science. He claimed to be able to bring the dead to life, to create an army of the dead to spare the living from the horrors of war. To create potions and elixirs which could heal the sick and even bring ponies back from the brink of death. In a way, this had given Luna a hope she had never known. With more time, could Doctor Richtofen be able to beat death itself? She felt bad for that. How selfish was that hope in the end? Was it wrong to want to hold onto the ones you love forever? Did that mean she herself was still selfish and mean?

Princess Luna felt tears form in her eyes as she battled her own conscience. She could never let her sister know that she had signed off on such a project. Celestia would be furious. It was already done though, and Luna felt trapped now, burdened somehow by all of this. The psychically attuned one, she had a bad feeling, like even she, the princess of the night was just a small piece on a board, playing a part in some big event that was about to happen, some cataclysmic inevitability. She hoped at least that the experiments would be for the good of all pony-kind. And she hoped that her sister would never find out that Luna was keeping such a dark secret from her.

Little did she know that Princess Celestia had begun to suspect that her sister was up to something. She trusted Luna of course, but the younger sister had been acting strangely since the human had arrived. She had been disappearing, turning up with no explanation for where she had been. Luna had also become oddly distant, as if she were engrossed in some deep though or troubled by something deeply personal. Celestia was growing more and more curious about what was going on in her kingdom, both because she loved her sister, and because she had to admit that there was something strange about Doctor Richtofen. Indeed, to her, there was an ever-growing feeling of peculiarity about the odd scientist who had late-night meetings with Luna, controlled lightning itself and kept company with National Socialists...

 _ **Much to digest when it comes to this chapter, huh? Richtofen now has 115, and if you're not familiar with the Zombies storyline, that means...stuff. BAD stuff. Not just "oh S**** there's Jason Vorhees with a rocket launcher" bad...we're talking apocalypse bad. So there's that. And there's Luna wanting an army of zombie soldiers...and Aryanne is being spied on by the Gestapo. AND Celestia suspects something's up with her sister.**_

 _ **Oh...and did we forget that Richtofen and Twilight are now a couple and Rainbow Dash has a bullet with Eddie's name on it?**_

 _ **Yep, things are shaping up to go in a fairly straight line to a dark place.**_

 _ **From here on out, I'll be posting more sporadically. I'm going to be somewhat busy for the next couple of weeks, so I'll probably be able to only post a new chapter every few days. But I assure you that I will not let my readers down, and I will continue to update as much as I can. Expect a new chapter in the next couple days. Until then, thanks for reading! -Drake**_


	17. Chapter 17: The End of Harmony

**CHAPTER 17: The End of Harmony**

 _ **Hello again, everypony. I'm FINALLY back with the next chapter. With Christmas and family time, planning my return to Youtube and trying to get this written, I guess it's been a while. I should have mentioned last time that I'm slowing the pace down a little on this one. I won't be posting a chapter or two a day anymore, and the rate at which I get new chapters out will be somewhere around one a week or so, depending on how busy I am. But I am not dropping this story and leaving it unfinished. I hope this is okay with all of my loyal readers out there.**_

 _ **So here is the long-awaited Chapter 17. With it comes a disclaimer for copyright reasons. I don't own My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic. That is the property of Hasbro, Discovery Family and Lauren Faust. Also, the song Twilight sings in this chapter is not mine. It belongs to The awesomeness that is Rush and Mercury Records. Don't sue me, Geddy Lee! You rock! Enjoy the chapter everypony, and don't forget to like and review!**_

Tvililight, mein dear...I had a qvestion for you...somesing I have been pondering on, ja..." Richtofen mused as he enjoyed a cup of tea in Twilight's kitchen. She smiled and took a sip from her own cup.

"Sure, what is it, Edward?" She asked warmly.

"Zhe cutie marks you ponivolk have...zhey determine your talents, as I undershtand?"

"Ummm...something like that..." Twilight answered. "More like when you find out exactly what you're good at, your cutie mark appears to reveal your special talent." Richtofen processed this a moment, and cast a momentary glance to the symbol on his girlfriend's flank.

"Und vhat if you vhanted to change your profession, or do somesing different viss your life?" He asked. "Or are you...bonded into zhat life until death?"

"Well..." The princess began, "You see my cutie mark? I really didn't know what it meant until years after I got it. I just assumed that since I was so good at magic from a young age, that it meant magic. When I first came to Ponyville and stopped Nightmare moon, I discovered that I was actually pretty much born to be the Element of Magic, and I soon after realized what the five small stars mean..."

"Your freunde...your friends, zhe five ozer elements, ja?"

"Yep!" She chirped happily. "Nopony has ever fully understood everything about cutie marks, but I suppose they can be almost prophetic too."

"But are zhey not only a shighn of your talent, but a means to assign vork duties...or zhat's how it seems...a means to control zhe destinies of zhe little ponies." Richtofen stated. "Vhere I am from, a man can pick his career, und if he ish not happy being shay...a dentist or a shoemaker, he can qvit und shtart making firearms or farming chickens...or even shtop being a shtreet urchin und be zhe fuhrer. True shtory!" He sighed. "Sings are sho much different here, vhere you nice little ponies really have no choice in much of anysing. I shuppose zhat Prinzessen Celestia alvhays knows vhat is good und right, und I vould trust her viss mine _own_ life." He furrowed his brow and did his best to look conflicted. "I love zhe prinzessen, Tvilight...und I respect her more zhan I ever did zhe fuhrer...but it vill take shome time for me to...how do zhey shay it... _come to terms_ viss how much control she has over everysing und every pony..." Twilight thought on this a moment, and found herself unable to say anything. Richtofen saw this, and smiled inside.

"Well...I mean she doesn't control..." Twilight began, then cast her eyes downward. She took a sip of her tea to cover up the awkward silence. "But you know Edward, Equestria has been peaceful for hundreds of years, so you have to admit that Princess Celestia must not only know what's right, but she is the best leader we could ever have."

"I believen zhis too, mein liebe." Richtofen agreed with a nod. "Sending you and your Freundinnen to stop zhat Discord I have read about because she could not." He drained the last of the tea in the cup, then slid it toward Twilight, a gesture that he wanted more. She filled the cup from the kettle with her magic as he asked his next question. "Vhy vas zhat, Tvilight?" She sat the pot down and gave him a curious look. "Vhy could she not shtop him herself und zhat she had to send you?"

"Well..." Twilight began nervously.

"Und zhen zhe time you vhere sent to zhe norse to fight zhan king...oh vhat vas his name..."

"Sombra?" She offered.

"Jaaa...I read about zhat...vhy did she send _you_? Vhasn't she zhe vun who vanquished him zhe first time?"

"Well yeah but..."

"Humph...you know zhis Prinzessen...she is almost like zhe Fuhrer...zhen again, all leaders are zhat vhay, so it does not surprise me."

"Wh...what do you mean?" Twilight demanded.

"Every leader I have ever seen is zhe same. Zhey send zhere best und brightest out to fight zhe vars, to _die_ in zhe trenches...all for zhe gut of zhe fatherland...und in zhe end...zhe victory is _zhere's_!" He sighed. "Zhat is vhy I hate government und politics und all of zhat _kuhschi_ _ß_ _e_! Who profits for a government anyhow? Zhe _government_ does! Und vhen zhere is fighting und dying to be done, who bleeds? Zhe common man...while zhe government takes aaalllll zhe credit from victory und condemns zhe soldiers in defeat!" He brooded a moment. "Just like in zhe Great var..."

"I never thought about it like that..." Twilight began sadly, staring into her cup, swirling the brown liquid softly.

"I love you...Tvilight." Richtofen stated in a whisper. They met eyes. "Und everysing I have...everysing I am is yours...und ja...you are _mine._ " She nodded in agreement.

"Of course, Edward." She said in a low voice.

"Und vhat I said last night...I meant it!" He added. "A kingdom of knowledge. To Hell and ruin viss zhe gottverdammt autocracy! Vhat I do...I do for zhe future...for knowledge." Twilight was mesmerized by his speech. Never had she heard any pony talk like this before. She wanted to argue...to tell him that he was wrong about Celestia, about the government, but she couldn't. He made too much sense. And besides, as smart as Richtofen was, she had to consider that he saw things that others couldn't. Their talks had left deep impressions on her mind, things that she had always suspected, that she had secretly _wanted_ to believe.

Learning was what was important...gathering knowledge for the sake of knowledge. For the past few years, Twilight had moved further and further away from the cloistered, bookish logical-minded mare she had once been, and she knew it. Everypony had derided her for being a "bookworm" and an "egghead", especially rainbow Dash. She had been led to believe that so many things were so much more important than being smart and studying. Now here was this man...this scientist from another world. He was antithesis to the rhetoric she had been swallowing for so long, and he had the ability to change the world. Maybe he was right. Maybe she needed to get back to basics, to remember her old self, and help Edward do all of these great things. Together. The thought made her smile.

"I must go now, my love." Richtofen said sadly. "I have much vork, und I know you do too..." He stood and walked to where she sat, leaned in, and kissed her gently on the lips. "I am sorry I vasted all our precious time viss my rants." He whispered.

"No..." She whispered, then leaned forward and kissed him. "I love our talks, Edward." She said with a small smile. "I always learn so much."

"Sehr gut." The scheming doctor replied with a smile. "You are zhe best shtudent a master like me could have! Heehee." Twilight giggled. "Und a magnificent voman...girl...mare...ah vassever!" She giggled again.

"I guess I'll see you later then?" She offered.

"Aber ja!" He replied. "I will return at lunchtime, und if your pony business is done, you vill accompany me to zhe laboratory."

"I look forward to it!" Twilight said happily. They were silent a moment. "I love you...Edward."

"I love you too, mein dear Tvilight." He said back, giving her a soft scratch under the chin. She watched him turn and leave and the princess let out a sigh. She was sure of it...she was in love. Not just with Doctor Richtofen, though that was the majority of it. No, she was also in love with the future that she knew they were going to create...a perfect world of science and rationality...She sighed dreamily.

"Twilight?!" A voice soon called as she heard the front door open and close. Rainbow dash's voice came again. "Hey Twi?"

"Hey Rainbow!" Twilight greeted cheerfully. "I'm in the kitchen!" Soon the cyan pegasus with the rainbow mane joined the Princess of Friendship at the table. "What's up?"

"I uh..." Dash began nervously. She wanted to confront Twilight about Richtofen, but she didn't have any idea how to do it without hurting her friend's feelings. "I kiiinda needed to talk to you about something."

"Sure! You know I'm always here for my friends." She smiled. "You want some tea? It's super good! At least that's what I'm told, right?" Dash noticed something strange about the Alicorn. She was in a really happy mood about something. Like _overly_ happy. For some reason, it made Dash feel a little uncomfortable.

"Naw, I'm not big on tea." Dash answered. "Is something up, Twilight? You seem...different or something."

"I...really have no idea what you mean." Twilight countered. "I guess I've just been thinking about things, and I'm in a good mood is all."

"Okay...I'll bite...what have you been thinking about...that got you in such a good mood?" Dash asked suspiciously, red flags popping up in her psyche.

"Have you ever wanted to like...do something different with your life?" Twilight asked.

"What do ya mean?" Rainbow Dash asked, confused.

"Like...what if what you thought you wanted isn't what you really want..." Twilight tried to explain, "...and you actually discovered that you should be doing something else?" Dash was lost a few moments, then her eyes narrowed.

"Is this about that Doctor...Rick dude?"

"No! It's about...destiny, Rainbow." Twilight replied matter-of-factly. "Let's just say that I realized what I want to do with my life."

"Which iiissss..."

"I'm going to help Edward build a better world!" She said happily. "We're gonna make a perfect world for everypony, with...with lights and self-propelled carriages and factories...isn't that amazing?"

"Ugh..." Rainbow Dash groaned. "More like a really bad idea! I mean come on...what about your duties and junk? You _are_ the Princess of Friendship you know?"

"Well...what if I wanted to be the Princess of _Science_ instead?!" Twilight shot back smugly.

"But that's not what you're supposed to do!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed.

"Says who?" Her friend shrugged indifferently, then gave a sour face. "Am I not _allowed_ to chose what I want to be? Can't I have control of my own destiny?"

"Yeah, I mean no...I..." Dash stammered. "Twi, this isn't right..."

Twilight began to sing:

There are those who think that life  
Has nothing left to chance  
A host of holy horrors  
To direct our aimless dance

A planet of playthings  
We dance on the strings  
Of powers we cannot perceive  
The stars aren't aligned  
Or the gods are malign  
Blame is better to give than receive..." At that, the alicorn placed her friendship letter parchments in a waste bin and spun about happily as if now free from some weight.

"Twilight..." Rainbow tried to interrupt. "This ain't you.." Twilight put a foreleg around the pegasus and continued her song, breaking into the chorus defiantly.

"You can choose a ready guide  
In some celestial voice  
If you choose not to decide  
You still have made a choice

You can choose from phantom fears  
And kindness that can kill  
I will choose a path that's clear  
I will choose free will!"

"Yeah, but..." Dash interjected. Twilight continued, staring out a window wistfully:

"There are those who think that  
They've been dealt a losing hand  
The cards were stacked against them  
They weren't born in Lotus-Land..." She gestured out the window to the ponies going about their business on the streets of Ponyville.

"All preordained  
A prisoner in chains  
A victim of venomous fate  
Kicked in the face  
You can't pray for a place  
In heaven's unearthly estate" She sang angrily, explaining to Rainbow Dash her new outlook on destiny. Dash was wide-eyed, speechless. Was Twilight really throwing everything away for the human? Was she abdicating her duties and her position to join that raving hairless monkey? The rainbow-maned pegasus could only listen to her friend's song as she hit the chorus again, laying a photo of Princess Celestia face-down on a table as she sang:

You can choose a ready guide  
In some celestial voice  
If you choose not to decide  
You still have made a choice

You can choose from phantom fears  
And kindness that can kill  
I will choose a path that's clear  
I will choose free will

Each of us  
A cell of awareness  
Imperfect and incomplete  
Genetic blends  
With uncertain ends  
On a fortune hunt  
That's far too fleet

You can choose a ready guide  
In some celestial voice  
If you choose not to decide  
You still have made a choice

You can choose from phantom fears  
And kindness that can kill  
I will choose a path that's clear  
I will choose free will"

"Is that your choice then?" Dash pressed. "You mean to tell me that after everything, you're turning your back on Princess Celestia? On us? On Equestria?!"

"I'm not turning my back on _anything_ , Rainbow Dash!" Twilight said irritably. "I'm choosing to do what is right and help make the world a better place, which is what we've all been doing all along!"

"Twilight...seriously!" Dash countered. "You're letting this creep change you, and it ain't for the better! He's brainwashing you or something, and I know he's up to something really evil. Come on, you have to see that!"

"All I and everypony else has seen is Edward bringing new technology and medicine to Equestria!" Twilight argued. "He's giving everypony free light and heat, and medicines that can save lives! He's done nothing but give and try to help everypony...how can you call him a creep?!" Twilight felt defensive, and furthermore, she was angry that she even _had_ to defend Edward against accusations from somepony she thought was her friend.

"Those quote _scientists_ that work for him are perverted and creepy!" Dash stated, now frantically trying to make her point and show Twilight the truth. "Especially that Franziska. You have to know how psycho that mare is!"

"Franziska?" Twilight asked in a shocked tone. "First of all, _that's_ what this is about? You don't like Franziska, so you hate Eddie too?! Rainbow!" Dash tried to speak, but Twilight cut her off. "And secondly...just because somepony is different, or came from a place with different customs doesn't give you the right to judge! These Germanian ponies are all really smart and talented, and I admit they have their little quirks, but I'm sure we're odd to them too!"

"This ain't just about Franziska!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed. "It's about that stinkin' Richtofen and how he's wreckin' everything, Twi! He's a monster and you don't see it!'

"Don't say that about him! Eddie is a sweet, kind man, and YOU just don't see that!" Twilight shouted. "He's never done anything to hurt me...he even saved my life, and if you weren't so busy hating him because he looks different and has ideas outside of the little box you live in, you might see the Doctor Richtofen that I see!"

"Twilight, you're like totally one of my best buds..." Dash began emotionally. "But believe me, I don't want to see the Doctor Richtofen you see."

"What the hay is _that_ supposed to mean?!" The alicorn demanded.

"It _means_ that you might be able to see the truth if you weren't in _love_ with him!" Twilight blushed. She felt hurt by that remark.

"How...how do you know I..." She stammered.

"I saw him kiss you, Twilight!" Dash exclaimed.

"You were _spying_ on us?!" The princess screamed. "I know you don't like Eddie, but what gave you the right to spy on us?!"

"Twilight, I..." Dash tried to explain, but Twilight was furious, madder than Rainbow Dash had ever seen her.

"I'm not even gonna try to deal with this right now!" The Princess of Friendship said, her voice filled with anger. "Just...get out, Rainbow..."

"Twilight..."

"GET OUT!" Twilight screamed at her friend. "I thought you were my friend! Friends don't spy on each other like this...and...and..."

"Twi..." Dash squeaked.

"Friends don't judge each other's special someponys! Now get out!" Rainbow Dash heaved a sigh and walked out of the small castle, Twilight slamming the door behind the pegasus with her magic. The alicorn let out a frustrated "Auuughhhh!" And stormed up the stairs, tears in her purple eyes. What she didn't know was that someone had seen and heard everything. Just as he had left, Richtofen had lingered outside, and had seen Rainbow Dash coming. He had hidden in the bushes and peeked through a window upon hearing their voices, and had heard Twilight's song, and had watched the entire argument unfold. He saw the Rainbow Miststück storm off and fly away, ters pouring down her cheeks. A snarky grin formed on his lips.

"Tanzen, meine kleinen Marionetten...tanzen." He muttered. Richtofen stood and walked triumphantly toward Der Reise 2.

 _ **That was pretty intense, eh? Things aren't looking to pleasant for Equestria. It looks like Richtofen is now inside Twilight's head. He has her turning on her friends, abandoning her duties and singing 80's rock songs now! Oh, and once again for the lawyers, I don't own Freewill, possibly one of the best songs ever written. You know, in case there was any confusion.**_

 _ **Obligatory translations of things Richtofen said:**_

 _ **Mein Liebe: My love**_

 _ **Kuhshei**_ ** _ße: Bullshit_**

 _ **Miststuck: Bitch**_

 _ **Tanzen Mein Kleinen Marionetten...tanzen: Dance my little marionettes, dance.**_

 _ **I will try to get the next chapter up sometime in the next week or so, hopefully sooner. Until then, I look forward to your reviews. I love interacting with my readers and with the fandom, so tell me what you think, and feel free to even give advice and ideas. I will return soon, so until next time, thanks for reading! -Drake**_


	18. Chapter 18: Subjects

**CHAPTER 18: Subjects**

 _ **Hello again, everypony. I'm finally back with chapter 19. Sorry it's taken so long to get this one up. I've been terribly busy lately, and haven't been able to find the time for quality writing. But for those of you who have followed the story so far, I'm sure you're happy to receive this long-awaited installment. So enjoy, and please review.**_

Richtofen was in a good mood as he strode jauntily toward Der Reise 2. He hummed the old merry tune _Der Mai Ist Gekommen_ as he walked, and the day was starting off beautifully. The experiments were all ahead of schedule, Aryanne hadn't stopped in to scream and rant, and Twilight had practically declared that she was with the doctor mind body and soul. He paused at the door to the large building where his scientists were no doubt busy making his dreams of ruling the universe come true. Giving his reflection a glance in the small window set into the wooden paneled door, he straightened his hat with a self-assured smirk plastered on his face. He threw open the door and walked in. Immediately, a door to a back room opened, and Franziska slipped out, closing the door quickly behind her. The unicorn Nazi walked up to the mad doctor, and innocent look on her face.

"Oh, hello Doktor Richtofen!" She greeted. "Und how are you today, mein Herr?" She then gave an toothy, exaggerated grin. Doctor Richtofen raised an eyebrow and clasped his hands behind his back.

"Vhaaaat are you up to, Franziiiskaaa?" He asked in a low, curious voice.

"Nuuuuutzing." She answered. "I vhas just vorking on...oh verdammt I cannot contain meinself! It is too perfect!" She tossed her head confidently. "You know zhat vun experiment vhe vhanted to do? Zhe _really_ important vun?"

"You have zhe Wonderwaffe completed." Richtofen stated.

"Nein...zhe ozer vun."

"You reanimated zhe dead?" He pressed, more impatiently.

"Neeiiin...zhe..."

"Just tell me. I deshpise guessing games!" Richtofen ordered angrily.

"Follow me, Herr doktor." The white scientist pony nodded somberly. She led him toward the door she had exited. "You are going to love zhis, mein Herr!" She gushed as she opened the door, letting her superior in first.

"I had better, because I vhas..." He stopped. His right eye twitched. He did a perfect military about-face and looked down his nose at Franziska. "Vhat...vhat is zhe meaning of...zhis?!" He gestured toward the bed where a familiar light blue pegasus with a multicolored mane and tail was laying, unconscious and strapped down head to hoof. Franziska smiled.

"You were _right_ Doktor! Zhe 115 is more zhan compatible viss zhe hemoglobin und nerve tissues in ponies!"

"Franziska..." Richtofen whispered angrily, his hands shaking slightly as he stared at the mare on the bed, tubing containing a glowing blue fluid inserted into her forelegs.

"Already has zhe substance begun to adhere to her blood cells und zhere is slight increase of muscle mass..."

"Franziska...vhat did you do?!" Richtofen exclaimed. The white unicorn scientist grinned nervously and took a step back.

"Vell..." She began, trying to calm her angry superior. "Vhe lacked subjects for zhe super-soldier program you vhanted to initiate. Zhis lovely little specimen showed up a few minutes ago, und started yelling und shcreaming at me, und I said to meinself zhat she is strong und fierce anyvhay. So...heehee..."

"Franziska..."

"I injected her viss sedative und began zhe procedure." Richtofen groaned and rubbed his temples with gloved hands. "If you vhant to euthanize und throw zhe subject in zhe rubbish und start viss...

"Nein! Nein..." The doctor growled. "Just keep vorking on the Rainbow mistuck. It's just..." He sighed. They left the ward and walked back into the lab's main room. Just...If zhe experiments vork on her, you've just given me a Dempsey in zhis world." Franziska looked at him questioningly. "Nevermind. Since you have already _taken_ it upon yourself to shtart zhe supersoldier program, vhy don't you be a lark und get two more subjects, hm?" Franziska smiled triumphantly, then took on a glum expression.

"But um...vhere do I get two more participants?" She asked. "Zhe little Equestria ponies aren't lined up at zhe door to be experimented on, Herr Doktor."

"Oh, I'm sure zhe opportunity vill present itself." Richtofen mused. "Zhese shtupid poni girls are nutzing if not naive." As if on cue, the door to the laboratory opened, and in walked a pink pony with a darker pink mane reminiscent of cotton candy.

"HI!" The newcomer called merrily. Richtofen and Franziska eyed each other with conspiratorial grins. "Remember me, Doctor Richtofen, you probably don't because I threw you that 'welcome to Ponyville' party and you didn't show up, but that's okay, cause Twilight said you're reeaaaallly busy with your cool science-y stuff!"

"Um..." Richtofen began.

"III'm Pinkie Pie!" She greeted.

"Yes vell...zhis is Franziska, mein head scientist here." Richtofen said stoically.

"Hellloooo Franziska!" Pinkie exclaimed, bouncing up and down. "Can I call you Franny?"

"Nein." The unicorn stated.

"Oh and Doctor...here's a ' _sorry I couldn't give you a welcome to town cake_ ' cake!" With that, Pinkie pulled an entire cake from somewhere on her person, and sat it on a nearby table.

"How did she..." Franziska began, but Richtofen shushed her by covering her mouth with his right hand. He smiled.

"Sank you, little pink poni-girl." He said in a friendly tone. "Und praytell...how did you manage to make zhat cake appear from zhe thin air? Magic perhaps...I vhas under zhe impression zhat only zhe einhorns could use magic."

"Ummm...I don't think it's magic." Pinkie replied. "I just keep stuff in my mane, and sometimes I need something and somehow it's there in my mane exactly when I need it! Can you keep stuff in your hair too?"

"Not so much." Richtofen said. "Say, could you perhaps pull something else from zhat tangle of pink kudzu?"

"Liiiiike...a cupcake?" Pinkie asked, pulling a frosted cupcake from her mane.

"Mein Gott, how does she..." Franziska began, but was quieted again by Richtofen's hand. She sat down with an irritated look on her face.

"How about vheapons?" The doctor pressed. "You could surely produce some sort of armament from your prodigious tresses, ja?"

"Mmmmmmm..." The pink pony mused. "I've never triieeeed to carry weapons in my mane..." Her face lit up. "But I DO carry my super-duper party cannon!" At that, Pinkie drew a carnival-esque columbiad cannon from thin air (or thick mane), and fired a blast of confetti into the air above the two Nazi scientists. Franziska looked on the verge of screaming at the insane pony, but Doctor Richtofen simply rubbed his chin in contemplation as bits of colorful paper rained down over him like snow.

"Oh, and I came for another reason..." Pinkie said. "...now whaaaaat was it...oh yeah! Have you two seen Rainbow Dash? I can't find her anywhere today."

"Vhat?" Richtofen replied, snapping out of his reverie. "Oh, ah yes, zhe Rainbow pony. I...I can't recall. Can you give me a moment please? I need to shpeak viss Franziska a moment.

"Okie dokey lokie!" Pinkie said happily. Richtofen led his assistant into another small back room of the lab used for supplies.

"Franziska...are you sinking vhat I am sinking?" Richtofen asked with a crazed grin.

"You mean zhat zhe pink pony is certifiably insane und breaks zhe very laws of physics?" The unicorn retorted.

"Ja, she is insane...but zhen again, so are we." Richtofen grinned. "Nein...I sink vhe found a little poni zhat vould make a good _test subject_."

"For zhe super soldier program or my own tests?" Franziska asked quizzically. She rolled her light blue eyes. "Because she _is_ cute, but not entirely mine type, ja?"

"Dumkopf!" Richtofen growled. "Of _course_ I mean use her for zhe super soldier program! Sink about it, she has some strange ability to pull objects from sin air! If she could do zhat viss vheapons...heehee, ja, she is our next subject." He crossed his arms and scowled. "Your perverted little exshperiments vill have to vait." Franziska flattened her ears with a dejected expression for a moment.

"Jawhol, Herr General." She said with a nod.

"Come to sink of it, we do know where your rainbow friend is." Richtofen said, exiting the store room.

"Really, where?" Pinkie asked. Richtofen nodded almost imperceptibly to Franziska, and she walked across the room to a point where she was standing behind the pink party pony.

"Oh..." Richtofen cooed, "I sink you'll be viss her soon enough..." He watched as the unicorn scientist pulled a small syringe of green liquid from her lab coat and injected Pinkie in the neck. The hyper pony turned to look at Franziska in confusion.

"Hey Franny, what's the big...idea..." She began to slur. Her eyelids felt heavy and the room began to spin. "Oooo...I don't...feel...so..." With that, Pinkie slumped heavily to the floor. Richtofen pointed to the pile of pink pony.

"Get her into a bed and shtart zhe 115 battery at vonce." He ordered.

"Jawhol." Franziska answered, grabbing one of Pinkie's hind legs. "Und zhe sird subject?"

"Oh, I dunno..." The doctor sighed, then his face lit up. "Vait! I know...jaaaaa. Get me zhe vun known as _Fluttershy_."

 _ **Didn't see that one coming, did you? So Richtofen is truly up to his old schemes again, a mirror of his work on Earth. And now he has his three test-subjects. Things are coalescing into one perfect storm in case you can't tell, and it's bound to break soon. What will happen next? Stay tuned to find out. Sadly due to my busy schedule, I'll only be posting once a month or every other week from here on out, but I promise to get new chapters out in due time. So until next time, thanks for reading! -Drake**_


End file.
